


It's the Quiet Ones You Have to Watch Out For

by anarchycox



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Caring, Character Study, Demisexuality, Fluff, M/M, Sickness, Tea, colleagues to friends to lovers, happy ever after, just lots of tea drinking and conversations, mentor percival, past and future merlahad, this is compliant to the first movie but not the second, touch starved people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: It was requested by my fandom trumps hate auction winner that I create a canon adjacent in depth character study of Percival with eventual Perciwin.Percival considers himself a very straightforward man with few interesting characteristics. 6 months after V-day, Merlin (now Arthur) assigns Percival to mentor Eggsy a bit, give him the training and steadiness that the lad needs and Percival agrees.Eggsy realizes just how much depth there is to the quiet man and each little detail he learns, each glimpse he has into the core of him, just makes Eggsy want to see more.Percival doesn't see himself as remarkable.Eggsy eventually can't see the man as anything less than amazing. He'll just have to convince Percival of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innie/gifts).



“Nothing?” Eggsy stared at him. “Wot the fuck do you mean the protocol is to do nothing?”

Merlin took a sip of coffee and sat there in his full suit, which after six months, Eggsy still thought looked weird. He seldom remembered to call Merlin Arthur. He paced the office which was streamlined and simple and had far too many computers in the space. You could only Arthur him up so much and the current Merlin knew his job would get interfered with regularly. Eggsy refused to work with anyone but his Merlin. And Merlin had no objection to that.

Merlin put down his cup. “Galahad, ye have read our policies, our mandates.”

“Sure. Well, mostly, but those were under Chester, no way you leave an agent hanging when there is a chance for rescue.” Eggsy shook his head. “Not you.”

“True,” Merlin agreed. “I have changed many things in the last few months, chief among them if an agent falls under my command he will be returned home.” Merlin’s gaze was both hard and sad at that. “I’ll regret the loss of Lancelot and Galahad for a long time.”

“Weren’t your fault bruv,” Eggsy said. “But proves my point yeah? Percival was captured! His tracker is still pumping vitals, and we have a bloody location. Let’s go in hot and get him back.” Eggsy leaned forward. “You don’t want to lose a man so soon into your rule do you?”

Merlin gave him a look and Eggsy flinched back. “Galahad, I do not think you comprehend the choices that I have to make as Arthur, and I hope that ye never do. I weigh the lives of my agents every day. The weight may eventually bow my shoulders as it did to Chester -”

“No fucking way,” Eggsy cut in.

Merlin held up a hand. “We don’t know that, we can’t. This isn’t the role I wanted, but none of you fuckers would take the job, and like hell I was bringing in a retired agent or someone from MI-6, fucking prats.” Eggsy laughed a little at that. “But I am here now, and I grant ye and Roxy many liberties because ye are still learning, but understand this, you do not dictate the job to me. And in other circumstances I would perhaps organize a rescue, but I will not in this particular case.”

“Why not?” Eggsy shouted. He didn’t really know the guy, but Roxy loved him and was in the gym and trying not to cry as she beat the shit out of Lamorak. He had immediately gone to Merlin, sure that Merlin was mounting a huge rescue plan and he was going to be a part of it.

Merlin picked up his cup again. “Because it is Percival.” He took a sip. “Thank ye for expressing your concerns, Galahad, but I rescue will nae be necessary.”

Eggsy was heartbroken. This wasn’t his friend. “Merlin -”

“Arthur, Galahad, if I have to remind ye again, you will be suspended.”

“With respect, Arthur, thought you’d be different.” Eggsy glared a little at him. “Didn’t think just 6 months on the job would make you an arse.”

“With respect, Galahad, 6 months on the job hasn’t caused you to open your eyes and see those around you for whom they really are.”

“I see you clearly enough right now bruv, and I wish I didn’t.”

“No you don’t, and you certainly don’t see Percival clearly. He does not need to be rescued. Dismissed.” Eggsy opened his mouth one more time. “You are done here, dismissed.” Merlin’s tone brooked no argument.

Eggsy walked out and down to the transportation and signed out a fast car. Percival had been taken in the north of France not like that was hard to get to. He spent the drive, the time on the ferry, and then the rest of the drive, fuming, enraged at Merlin, sorry at Arthur, at the Kingsman, at the universe. He couldn’t believe they wouldn’t rescue someone who was only a few hours away. Who mattered so much to Roxy. Eggsy thought about it. Percival was a great guy. Okay a good guy. Sure, Eggsy knew fuck all about him except he was a sniper and Roxy loved him, but Roxy wouldn’t love a shit person. I mean sure, she loved him, and he was crap but he was an outlier on that scale, the exception to the rule. And the world was recovering and they were a huge part of it. Beyond anything else they shouldn’t be having a candidate trial right now. Arthur was flexing some weird power trip to like prove his authority or some shit. Fuck if he knew. He just knew this could be fixed, so he would fix it. The end.

The car pulled over to the side of the road and on the GPS screen and New Merlin’s face appeared. “Galahad, you are in so much trouble, it isn’t even funny. And I can find anything funny.”

“Look bruv, don’t care what Arthur ordered. Not rescuing someone so close is complete and utter bullshit,” Eggsy said.

“There is a standard no rescue mandate for Percival - at his insistence Galahad.”

Eggsy blinked. “I don’t understand.”

“In his file, right next to organ donation and a DNR, there is a second DNR but that one stands for Do Not Rescue.”

“Why would he do that?”

“His reasons are his own.”

“You have no fucking clue.”

“None,” New Merlin admitted. “I was training for this job for years. Do you know how much reading there is? How much Arthur hid from me? Thank Christ generally he guides you and Lancelot because I am getting zero sleep as it is.” New Merlin rolled his eyes. “Anyways, since you are already there, want actual co-ordinates?”

“You aren’t going to stop me?”

“No, it seems stupid not to rescue someone.”

“Thank you. You seem cool.”

“I’m the coolest,” New Merlin agreed. “Now this is where you go and what you can expect.”

Eggsy listened carefully and then when he exited the car he kept New Merlin in his ear. It was a small farm and he approached the barn. “Shit, shots fired,” Eggsy said and ran.

“Galahad be careful, I don’t have any eyes in there!” New Merlin shouted.

Eggsy could hear screams and more shots and he flung the barn door open. He stared, dumbfounded at the carnage. He scanned and there were a dozen men on the ground, mostly dead, partly alive and Percival was adjusting his goddamn tie.

“Ohhh, that’s why he has a do not rescue order,” New Merlin said. “Damn, that’s…oh fuck Arthur,” he whispered and quickly cut off his connection to Eggsy.

Eggsy kept staring. “Uh, rescue?”

Percival looked confused. “Why? It specifically says no rescue attempts in my file.”

“Didn’t know that, thought Arthur was being a wanker.” Eggsy saw a man on the ground start to move and pulled out his gun. Percival just knelt smooth as silk and broke the man’s neck and stood back up. “What the fuck? You are a sniper. You don’t -”

Percival gave him a faint smile. “Oh, dear. You were still under the mistaken impression that your Galahad was the best Kingsman. Interesting.” Percival nodded to himself, like he had just figured out a great secret. “Well then, at least you’ll have a Kingsman car, better than what I would have stolen from this group.” He went over and collected his rifle and bag. “I am ready to go.” Eggsy was still staring at all the bodies. “Galahad?”

“Huh?” Eggsy looked at him.

“You clearly need a moment. I’ll be in the car.” Percival left the barn, only collecting the knife that he had buried in one man’s throat as he went.

“What in the actual fuck?” Eggsy whispered.

“Are ye starting to realize how little ye know about the Kingsman and your coworkers?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah, fuck Merlin,” Eggsy paused. “Arthur, sorry. Arthur the blokes I work with - who are they?” Eggsy was a little ashamed to realize how little he had learned about the Kingsman over the last few months. He had focused on his little bubble with Roxy and barely noticed those around him beyond trying to guess the level of stick up their arse so he would know who to avoid.

“You are going to find out, Galahad,” Merlin said. “Come home, agent.”

“Yes, sir,” Eggsy said. He went out to the car and Percival was taking a nap in the passenger seat. But when he approached the man’s eyes snapped open, hearing him even through the car.

Eggsy really didn’t know his fellow agents.

But Merlin had been right, he was going to find out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we see a bit of Percival's past.

“This is a live gun,” Merlin said. “Shoot your dog.” He stood there and waited for the questions, the hesitation, the arguing that usually occurred at this juncture.

Instead, Oliver Evans took the gun, shot in a smooth motion and then calmly handed it back to Merlin. He then knelt and pet his dog behind the ears. “Good boy,” he said softly. He looked up at Merlin. “I’m sorry, did you expect me to hesitate?”

“The last two I performed this test with did,” Merlin replied. “You have been difficult to read through the whole training.”

“You haven’t been,” Oliver countered. “You were watching all of us, but I think I was the only one to watch you in turn. Every day we were running the course, you would meet us from the west, not from the house, that means the kennels. A man who visits the kennels almost every day would not have me shoot my dog.”

“And what else have you noticed about me?” Merlin ignored Chester’s voice in his ear asking for the candidate to be brought in. “Tell me.”

“You are in love with an agent,” he replied immediately. “You could pass everything we do, and I think you have, but chose to be quartermaster. You drink coffee in the morning and tea at night. Your right ankle is a little weak and you hum country music when you are thinking, especially if it is displeased thoughts.”

Merlin smiled slightly. “Arthur is going to hate you.”

“But you don’t, and you are the one that matters,” Oliver countered.

“Arthur is the boss,” Merlin commented.

“Being the boss doesn’t mean you are the one in charge,” Oliver said. He stood straight and held out his hand. “I look forward to working with you, sir.”

“Merlin,” Merlin said. “I call the agents sir. And when you go in there and shake Arthur’s hand, that is who you will become.” He shook Oliver’s hand. Merlin went and opened the door and watched Oliver walk in.

“Congratulations, Percival,” Arthur said. “Welcome to Kingsman.”

“Thank you, sir,” Percival answered. “I am honoured.”

Merlin closed the door and left them be. It would be interesting to watch Percival.

************************************************  
“Hello, I’m Lancelot,” the man said.

Percival was stripping down his favourite rifle, prepping it for his next mission. Everyone knew that when he needed the armory, it was his alone. Even Galahad who stuck his nose into everything, knew that. He ignored the new agent.

“Well, really it’s James, but I think I cut a rather dashing Lancelot. Perfect name for me.”

“Lancelot’s dick was part of the ruination of the Knight’s of the Round Table, and you think it is the perfect name for you?” Percival looked up at him. “That is rather telling of your personality isn’t it?” He lay out all the parts on the table and smiled faintly. To him seeing all those pieces, and knowing what they formed was a beautiful picture.

“Merlin requested that you teach me, my sniper scores were quite low,” Lancelot explained. He smiled, “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“My while is worth more than the likes of you,” Percival replied. “Excuse me for a moment.” Percival went down to Merlin’s office where the man was clearly waiting for him. “No,” Percival said.

“You spend too much time alone,” Merlin commented. He was sipping his tea. “And he needs you.”

“Why?”

“Because he isn’t the candidate that should have won and he knows it, and it will freeze him on his first mission if he doesn’t get some guidance.”

“That is your job,” Percival countered. “You take care of us.”

Merlin smiled a little, it was as close to a declaration of friendship as the agent would go. “I do, but he won’t listen to me, not outside mission parameters. He needs your steadiness.”

Percival looked at Merlin. “There is a second half to that sentence.”

“You need his…exuberance. Ye have shut yourself off a little too much. I haven’t seen Oliver in a while, only Percival.”

“They are the same,” Percival replied.

“And that terrifies me. Go on the play date I arranged or I ground you.”

Percival gave a stiff nod and returned to the armory and snarled. He had Lancelot up against the wall, a knife to his throat. “You do not touch my rifle, ever.” He didn’t look back at the table that had the assembled gun. “Even Merlin and his team only touch it with me in the room and for very specific reasons.”

“It’s a sniper rifle, Kingsman own dozens,” Lancelot protested.

“It is mine, and has been for three years.”

“How can you tell?” Lancelot asked. “It looks like any other rifle.”

Percival moved in closer, pressed the knife so the skin whitened but didn’t break. “How do you know the feel of your skin, the weight of a limb. That rifle is me, and you putting it together, left skin cells, a hair, a piece twisted just a little off and my aim will be off just a little. What I do for the Kingsman can never be off even just a little. That is my rifle, do you understand?”

Lancelot nodded. “That is your rifle, this is my gun,” he said and Percival felt the weight of it against his ribs. “Do we kill each other now?”

Percival didn’t let the pressure up a little. “No, now you strip it back down and watch me clean and reassemble it. And then I will teach you how to shoot.”

“I know how to shoot.”

“Then why is the safety still on, on your gun?”

They looked at each other. “Because I wouldn’t have really killed you.”

“Your mistake, because I would have,” Percival replied. He stepped back. “Now then, let us get to work.”

****************************************************  
“Oliver?” Roxy asked at the kitchen table.

“Yes my dear?” Percival replied. He was cooking the three of them dinner, and James was in the living playing video games. The man was barred from kitchens except to eat.

“Why do you and James pretend to not be together?” Roxy looked up from her homework. “I’m 13 now, you don’t have to hide it from me. I don’t care that you two are boyfriends.”

Percival stirred the pan and set it to simmer. He poured a glass of wine and sat across from her. “Have you asked your brother this?”

Roxy rolled her eyes. “Sure, but you know James, he just fell into a laughing fit. He’s so stupid.”

“We aren’t boyfriends.”

Roxy scoffed. “Oh come on,” she protested. “You live together and you make him food and watch movies at night. And like touch each other a lot.”

“I hold him in great affection but have never been sexually interested in him.”

“Ewww,” Roxy replied. “My brother doesn’t have sex.”

“He does,” Percival answered. “A great deal actually. He has been seeing a woman for a couple months, but I think that has almost run its course.”

“It doesn’t bother you that he cheats on you?” Roxy was stunned.

“He doesn’t cheat on me, Roxanne,” Percival kissed her head, adoring the girl. “We are truly not a couple.”

“But you live together. You are ‘confirmed bachelors’,” she air quoted. “I just thought you did separate bedrooms when I visited.”

“No,” Percival replied. “We are very good friends, and the nature of our jobs means there is a lot of travel and…difficulties. It is a comfort to have someone there when you are home. To know someone is around.”

“Do you think you might date eventually?”

“One doesn’t date their favourite pair of slippers, and that is what your brother and I are to each other, my dear.” Percival took a sip of his wine. “Now then, what is the homework today?”

“Algebra, you are good with numbers, all that measuring you do as a tailor,” she said looking him dead in the eye.

“I’m in international marketing,” he reminded her. He stood and went to the stove. “Read the question to me.”

She was quiet for a bit. “When I grow up, I’m going to be a tailor,” she said.

“I wasn’t aware you had an interest in fashion, my dear,” Percival replied. He didn’t look at her, didn’t want to see her face, or for her to see his. She was getting very good at reading him.

“You certainly don’t and you manage just fine.”

Percival thought of his last mission, of James’s last mission. “Perhaps another career would be better suited to you dear.”

“Ha, suited,” she laughed. “You are always so funny.”

“Most would disagree with you.”

“I’m going to work for Kingsman,” she repeated. She waited for him to respond and he didn’t. She read her maths problem out loud and he helped her understand it.

************************************************  
Percival stared at Galahad, he didn’t pay attention at all to Chester and he kept his expression neutral. He knew the whole table had been sneaking glances at him and he wasn’t going to give them anything. The table didn’t get a single piece of him. He watched Galahad as he drank the toast and listened about when he had to have a candidate in. His gaze Harry to bring in someone like he did last time. Dared him to make waves.

Because Percival was going to.

Because as much as he had fought against what he was about to do, James would fucking love it. And that had to be enough for him. He signed off and went to his balcony in the hotel in Vancouver and looked out at the water. He picked up his phone and hit for the second phone number.

“Hey, Oliver, bit busy can I call you back?” Roxy asked.

“No, my dear, this takes priority,” Percival replied.

“I have a meeting.”

“You have to go to our house. Call me back when you get there. You have twenty minutes to get there.”

“I’m at least forty away, Oliver,” Roxy said. “And if I don’t take this meeting, I’m dead.”

“Your brother is already dead, be at the house in twenty.” Percival poured himself another drink. He had to love the pomp of Chester, like more than half the table wasn’t drinking whatever they found in their hotel mini-bar. The arsehole. Percival sat at the desk and stripped his rifle down and put it back together, hand lingering over the scope. A gift from Lancelot five years ago.

His friend, his brother.

Percival didn’t cry, he never did over things that mattered. That was saved for commercials and books.

Twenty two minutes later his phone rang. “Next time I tell you twenty you be there in twenty,” he told her.

“Fuck you, that is a sick joke, Oliver,” Roxy snapped.

“Go to our office,” he told her.

“I’m not allowed in there,” she said. “You know that.”

“Stand beside the door and say black watch is such an over used plaid and when the number pad appears, your birthday in reverse.”

“Oliver, where is James?” Roxy asked. He didn’t answer just listened to her move through the house. “Okay, I’m in the room. It looks like a normal office.”

“Sit at the desk. There will be a pair of glasses in the top left drawer, but them on and then tap the left joint.” In a moment the image of Roxy appeared before him. He smiled at her. She looked nothing at all like James, but the way she sat, the way she searched his face was pure James. “Hello my dear.”

Roxy looked at him and realized it hadn't been a joke. “Tell me it was a car accident. Tell me it was a mugging, or he slipped cutting fabric. Tell me it was choking on those olives he loved.”

Percival nodded. “Which of those would you prefer?”

Roxy wiped a tear away and firmed her jaw. “Tell me the truth.”

“He was murdered in an appalling way, and he will be avenged. And you, my dear, get your wish. You have a chance to become a tailor.”

“You didn’t want me to,” she said.

“There is no one better to fill James’s shoes than his little sister. He would be amused by that.” Percival gave her a small smile. “One last James joke brought to born.”

“I’m a joke? Do you expect me to fail?” Roxy looked ready to murder.

Percival’s smile sharpened. “No. I expect you to be better, smarter, more cunning than all the other would be tailors. I expect you to look them all in the eye and think of your brother and be fearless and resolute. You will give them no quarter, because they will give you none.”

“How much danger am I going to be in?”

“More than you ever dreamed of,” he promised. “Be James.”

Roxy shook her head. “I’m better than my arse of a big brother any day. You’ll see.” She wiped a tear. “Will I…can we bury him?”

“No, but we can honour him. Always. I will send you a location and a code. Pack one bag.” He looked out at the water and then back to her. “I love you, Roxy.”

“Love you too, Ollie,” she replied. “I am going to go have a drink and sob into my pillow in the spare room. Will you have a weep?”

“Of course my dear,” Percival answered. “Be well.”

He didn’t weep but finished his mission and flew home. Chester yelled at him for two hours for nominating a woman. Percival didn’t say anything just stared at the man until he was dismissed and went to check with Merlin.

“She’ll make it to the end, her only competition is Harry’s candidate,” Merlin said working away.

“Because he is actually competition or because you favour Harry’s candidates because he is Harry?”

“He’s competition,” Merlin said. He looked up. “He has guts, she has purpose.” He reached out but dropped his hand when Percival stepped away. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“Send me out,” Percival said.

“Peru or Korea?”

“Korea,” Percival decided.

“Give me 48 hours.”

Percival nodded. “We weren’t together, no matter what all of you thought.”

“Of course,” Merlin agreed.

Percival shook his head. “We weren’t like you and Harry, pretending, playing whatever game you two play. We were brothers, friends. Never more.”

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t hurting right now.” Merlin reached into his desk and pulled out a biscuit tin. “I stress baked.”

Percival laughed a little and choked it back before it could turn into a sob. It was simple butter cookies with one perfect chocolate chip pressed in the middle. James’s favourite. “Thank you, Merlin.” He took one cookie. “I’ll be back in time for her 24 hour break.”

Merlin nodded, he knew she would make it that far as well.

During their 24 hours they watched all of James’s favourite movies and never said a word until he dropped her back at the estate.

“For James, yeah?” Roxy said.

Percival shook his head. “For yourself, then for him.”

He was flying to his next mission when he received word that Roxy was Lancelot. And he was back in the air, phone completely turned off when the world went to shit.

***************************************  
He looked around at the dead people around him. He had been perhaps a little more ruthless than was necessary, but Merlin, well Arthur now, had suggested that he was still dealing with some unresolved anger issues. And what in heaven’s name was Eggsy doing there?

“Uh, rescue?” Eggsy said.

Oh lovely, either Arthur had decided to be stupid or Harry’s boy had been reckless. He rather suspected it was the latter. “Why? It says no rescue in my file.” He heard a noise and moved. He snapped a man’s neck, missing most of what Eggsy said. He looked at the lad and could read everything the boy was thinking. The new Galahad betrayed too much. “Oh, dear. You were still under the mistaken impression that your Galahad was the best Kingsman. Interesting.” Percival nodded to himself, of course the lad thought that. “Well then, at least you’ll have a Kingsman car, better than what I would have stolen from this group.” He went over and collected his rifle and bag. “I am ready to go.” Eggsy was still staring at all the bodies. “Galahad?” The lad was clearly processing, and Percival decided to wait in the car. He tapped his glasses. “Again?”

Arthur’s voice filled his ears. “Stop being so good, and I’ll stop assigning the new agents to ye for further training.”

“Why must you insist on saving me from myself?” Percival asked. His eyes were closed and he was resting his head.

“Because ye are worth saving,” Arthur replied. “Do it for Harry?”

“No,” Percival said. “You know I never warmed to Galahad.”

“Then do it for me.” Arthur signed off. Bastard knew that Percival would do a great deal for the man, one of his few friends. He kept his eyes closed until Eggsy was by the car. He looked at him. Remembered when he held a knife to James’s throat. Eggsy was different than James had been.

He supposed he would find the true measure of the new Galahad soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is..." Eggsy looked around the quarters he had stayed in during his training. "This is actually a little creepy, bruv." Percival was sitting in the middle of the room at a small round table. There were two chairs and a tea service. Percival was sitting there, perfect posture, perfect Kingsman suit. "Like, this honestly feels like you are going to kill me." He inched back to the door and tapped his glasses. "Merlin, Percival's trying to kill me."

"If I wanted you dead, you'd already be dead," Percival said.

"If he wanted ye dead, you'd already be dead," Merlin said at the exact same time.

"See, that? That right there is not at all comforting. This is like that tv show. The old weird one." Eggsy frowned trying to remember. "You know the one."

Percival shrugged. He wasn't sure and was willing to just watch Eggsy flounder, it was telling him a lot about the young man.

"White death balloons, numbers for people," Eggsy said. "Weird sixties shit."

"The Prisoner," Percival said.

"Eggsy, he is going to mentor you, not kill you, now leave me be," Merlin said. "And the title is bloody Arthur." He disconnected from Eggsy.

"I am not a number, I am a free man," Eggsy said, remembering the show from late night reruns.

"That was his big mistake," Percival said. "None of us are free. He had thought he could know what he knew and walk away. We can never walk away."

"That's a little grim," Eggsy replied. He stayed hovering by the door, uneasy around Percival since he had seen what the man could do. "What about retiring, or quitting? What if in ten years I want to resign, Kingsman got an island they are going to drop me off on?"

Percival gestured to the other chair. "Eggsy, sit. I promise the tea is not poisoned and Arthur made the biscuits, so you know they are safe."

"Merlin made the biscuits?" Eggsy moved a little closer.

"He stress bakes," Percival said. "You didn't know that?"

"No," Eggsy said. He sat down at the table and Percival poured them a cuppa with an elegance that would have made even Harry envious. There were napkins and plates and a small biscuit tray put in the middle of the table. Percival put a couple delicate biscuits on his plate. Eggsy copied him though took a few more biscuits. He sipped the tea and the silence felt awkward, painful, and it just kept going. He looked at Percival and the man was completely calm, like this wasn't an odd set up, like this was all normal.

But then again, maybe for Kingsman it was.

"If I want to quit, am I going to have a heart attack one day while eating lunch?" Eggsy finally asked. He bit into a biscuit, and was surprised. Damn Merlin could bake.

"No," Percival said. He paused. "Under Chester it would have been on the table, but Arthur would never take those steps, unless your death could save others." He sipped his tea and ate a biscuit. "There was an agent about 10 years ago, he retired, he lives in East Anglia and has a blog about dogs."

Eggsy had to admit that relieved him, he loved being a Kingsman but that might change one day. "So what exactly is all this about then?"

"Arthur would like us to work together," Percival explained. 

"You and me on a mission together? Sick," Eggsy said. "But why wouldn't he just tell me that?"

Percival poured them a little more tea. "No, not a mission, I work alone. A mentorship of sorts. You need more training."

The blunt way Percival said that, got Eggsy's back up. "Saved the world with the training I had, think I'm good bruv." He would have stormed out, but he wanted a couple more biscuits, and he had a feeling that it would not go well if he did walk away. He reached out and took another biscuit. "No chocolate?"

"I don't much care for chocolate," Percival replied.

"Who doesn't like chocolate?" Eggsy asked.

"Many people, I would think. Myself included." Percival picked up a lemon square and nibbled it delicately.

"You allergic? Have you only had fancy chocolate or cheap chocolate or -"

"Galahad, I do not care for chocolate, and that is all the information you should need about the topic," Percival's voice was firm. "And you did save the world. And that was because of Merlin's training. And luck. You've had simple missions since then, three or four?"

"Two," Eggsy admitted, ashamed. "Roxy's had four." 

Percival watched him carefully. "Eggsy what did you want to be when you were 13?"

"I dunno, Captain of a footie team that won the world cup?" Eggsy offered. "Whatever a thirteen year old wants, I suppose."

"When she was 13, Roxy wanted to be a Kingsman. She decided to be a Kingsman, and despite my reluctance, her brother began to train her. Languages, horse back riding, fencing, driving, how to lift wallets, he taught her all these things."

"She doesn't talk about her brother," Eggsy said.

"She took his place at the table, it has to be an odd feeling," Percival explained.

"You the one to teach her to shoot then?" Eggsy asked. "Because it wasn't in that list." And Roxy and he had been neck and neck in all the training, but gun to gun she always beat him on the range.

"I was," Percival said. "And I'll teach you as well. In the thick of it your hand to hand is incredible, your shooting far less so."

"Oi," Eggsy said. "How do you know that?"

"I've watched the footage of your missions."

"Merlin just gave that to you?" Eggsy frowned. "Bit forward."

"Neither Arthur or New Merlin..." Percival sighed a little, "Merlin, 'gave' me anything."

Eggsy pointed. "You called him New Merlin."

"Yes well that has rather caught on and he doesn't seem to mind," Percival then continued, "all agents have access to each other's recordings except those of a sexual nature. There is a database so that we can learn from each other, improve ourselves and each other."

"Really?" Eggsy thought about it. "I could watch Harry's work?"

"That I couldn't say. His files might be restricted for reasons, but I would imagine Arthur would allow you access."

"How didn't I know about this?" Eggsy asked and decided to eat one more biscuit.

"Because I am guessing you have not read all the guides and standards information about being a Kingsman."

"And you have," Eggsy replied. "Of course you have."

"Knowledge is power Eggsy. Do you know why the previous Galahad was a piss poor Kingsman?" Percival was leaning forward a little. He wanted to get one thing through to Eggsy or this wasn't going to work.

Eggsy stood up in a rage. "Harry were the best ever." He was almost shaking. "No way do you get to call him a shit agent. You watch the way he took down that church?"

"No, that is a file Merlin has blocked," Percival said. He didn't stand, he didn't change his voice. "He was an incredibly gifted fighter, adaptive, fierce, unrelenting."

"Then why you calling him a crap agent?"

"Because those skills do not make a good agent, if they are not tempered by reason, logic, listening to those around you," Percival said. "He and Lancelot were such a pair you could almost believe James had been his candidate. They worked well together. And they almost died together, because of their recklessness, their faith in only their skills and not the resources around them." He gestured to the wall. "Hit the intercom, it will connect back to Arthur."

Eggsy stalked over and tapped it. "Merlin? I mean Arthur?" he said.

"Aye?" Merlin replied.

Before Eggsy could speak, Percival called out, "Who was or is your favourite agent?"

There was a moment of quiet. "The previous Galahad," Merlin said finally. Eggsy heard a weight in his voice, that he had noticed before but mostly dismissed in his own grief.

"Ha! See Percival you are wrong. Harry was fucking perfect."

Merlin's snort was very clear through the intercom.

"Arthur please rank the best agents to work with," Percival said. He finished his tea.

"Yourself, and Bedievere are tied for first. Tristan, Lamorak, Kay, the new Lancelot, Gawain, Bors, the new Galahad," Merlin said.

That hurt Eggsy, it felt like he had free fallen and landed air gone from him lungs. Numb. "Merlin?" Eggsy wished his voice didn't stammer.

"Eggsy, what ye see as friendship, calling me Merlin, I see an insubordination of the role you helped put me in. It feels like I don't matter to you as someone in charge of you. You desperately try to model yourself after Harry, and it makes you a weak agent, because it doesn't play to your own strengths. You didn't know the whole of him, you pattern after the pieces you saw, and don't fill in gaps. I want you working with Percival, because you deserve to be the agent I saw hints of in training, on V day. You deserve to be your own man, and he can bring that out in ye."

"We do not compare ourselves to others, only to our former selves," Eggsy said paraphrasing Harry.

"Galahad, become your own man, become the best," Merlin said and disconnected again.

Eggsy went back over to the table and sat down. "Did you like Harry?"

"Not really," Percival admitted. "But he was a good man. And I greatly respect Arthur and consider him a friend. Well, sort of a friend. I do not socialize much." Percival gave him a smile. "Does it help you to know this isn't all about improving you?"

"Huh? He said you were the best," Eggsy replied.

"Agent, I would be much lower on the list if we were asking about best person. That list I do believe you would be near the top," Percival said. "Arthur wants to make sure I stay connected to humanity. It is why he had me work with James."

"So you teach me to shoot and think and shit, and I teach you not to be a robot?" Eggsy asked. He watched Percival's eyes flutter just a little. "Oh, people have called you a robot and you hate it." Percival didn't respond to that, not that Eggsy really expected him to. "What do we do first then? Why are we in here?"

"I've watched footage of you, but know little about you. The real you," Percival said. "Not this caricature of Harry. So we begin at the beginning." He gestured to the room, "Tell me Eggsy, about your training."

"You going to tell me about yours?"

"If you like," Percival agreed.

"I wasn't scared," Eggsy said. "That's the one thing I know. They do insane things to you and I was frustrated, and angry, but even when I thought I had no chute, I wasn't scared." He paused. "No, that's a lie. I was, but it was more for Roxy than me. She had been so terrified to jump. Didn't want her to be the one without the chute."

"I was scared for most of my training," Percival said. "I was never the best, I just outlasted people, and was sure I would be kicked out for being a fraud, for always just being not as bad as another. A couple years later I asked Merlin about it. And he said he would have picked me over the others, that he had me pegged to make the end earlier on, and I was astonished at that. He said I was the only one who endured. I adapted and learned and grew, but most importantly I endured in a way no other candidate did." Percival looked at him. "I have a feeling, that you understand enduring."

"Yeah," Eggsy agreed. "Yeah, I am pretty good at enduring."

"I think that commonality is a good place for us to begin from, isn't it?" Percival asked.

"Think it might be," Eggsy nodded. "But no more theatrics okay? Bit much isn't it?"

Percival gave him a smile. "And see? Harry would have loved this. Let's find out who else you are, when we strip away the Harry cosplay."

Eggsy looked at him. "I'm going to learn more about you, than you will me," he challenged.

"We shall see," Percival replied and offered the plate of biscuits again.


	4. Chapter 4

Percival sat in his office and watched footage of Eggsy. This wasn’t unusual for the last two weeks, but the difference was he focused on three clips. He watched them again and again. He had started off making his notes and then stopped. He just needed to watch.

Merlin had made a comment about how much Percival was reviewing the footage, had asked what he was looking for.

An answer, was what Percival had told him, to an unknown question.

Merlin had shook his head, but left the man be, muttering about obsessive attention to detail not being any better than the chaos of Harry or Eggsy. But Percival dismissed it. Yearly the doctor studied him for OCD and had never diagnosed it. Because when Percival believed that the world would end if he didn’t have his lists and his clothes in perfect order, it was true.

He wasn’t watching the footage from Eggsy’s missions, that he had a file already prepared for - strengths and weakness. There were spots he could help, and others where Eggsy would benefit from tutelage with other agents. Those options would be up to Eggsy if he explored them or not.

What Percival focused on was three moments.

The room footage of Eggsy shouting about the door, during the drowning exercise.

The room footage of Eggsy pointing the gun at Chester.

And the footage from Merlin’s glasses when Eggsy said, ‘feeling good, Merlin.’

It was in these moments that he thought most clearly who Eggsy could be as an agent. The first alarm beeped on Percival's phone as a warning. He had enough time to watch one of the videos again. He went with the dog moment. He couldn't fathom it. Eggsy was clever, his brain thought around corners, why didn't he shoot the dog? And more, why didn't he shoot Chester? His phone beeped the second warning and his shut his computer down and locked up his notes. He stood and gave the room a quick glance. Everything was in the proper place. Percival gave a small and pleased nod. He went down to the armory and retrieved his gun, everything else would be waiting on the plane according to his specifications. The only thing he picked up personally was his rifle. He trusted the support staff implicitly. When he got onto the plane his three bags were waiting with the check list on top signed off on by three of his preferred staff. Excellent. He buckled in for take off.

Once they were in the air, he opened the laptop and checked weather and traffic reports for his location. He tapped the sides of his glasses. "New Merlin?" he asked.

"You got me!" he said cheerfully not really paying attention. "Whatcha needing good looking?" He looked up from where he was putting together a circuit board and realized it was Percival, not Gawain. He looked at the clock and saw he had lost two hours. "Crap I hope Gawain isn't dead," he said out loud. "Crap I shouldn't say that to you. Sir," he added in case that might save him. He sighed. "I look forward to discussing your lack of professionalism report with Arthur after your mission." There was silence and New Merlin debated panicking.

"Are you finished?" Percival asked.

"Yes, sir," New Merlin replied. "What do you need, sir?"

"For you to calm down, New Merlin," Percival said. "And I am sure Gawain is fine."

New Merlin was surprised. That was nicer than he expected. He hadn't helped Percival much, he was the most hands off of the agents, his prep work for a mission so legendary he seldom needed help. "Thanks. So what can I do you for?" Ugh, and he just had to slip up. Of course he did.

"You aren't my type," Percival's voice was dry. "A little too twitchy."

New Merlin laughed a little. He didn't expect a joke. "Sir, is there a problem?"

"I have a concern," Percival agreed. "Traffic seems to be rerouting near the building I am setting up in, can you find out why?"

New Merlin set everything he was doing aside and began to type. His fingers moved fast. He might be new at the job, well newish, but his fingers had always been faster on the keyboard that Merlin's. "Street protest against the government." He pulled up some news pages. "Looks like a few thousand in the streets." He stared at the footage. "Lots of college age people," he said. He looked at the building that Percival was supposed to be on. "Sir, should we abort?"

"Let me look at my secondary options. Not due on that roof for three more hours, the crowd may have dispersed by then."

"I'll look as well sir," New Merlin typed. "Sir? You didn't file your secondary options, and I know I didn't create any."

"No, I didn't," Percival replied and signed off. He opened the files and read. He was curious to see if New Merlin would be able to crack into them. It had been a game between he and Merlin. He would lock up the secondary plans he would create and sent a ping to Merlin if he had to open them to see how long it would take Merlin to access them. He always created absurd passwords, and Merlin eventually figured out the pattern of them.

His laptop gave the alert that New Merlin was trying to access them and he smiled just a little as he read. New Merlin's face popped up on his screen 30 minutes later. "New Merlin looks appalling in plaid? That was the password? I don't look appalling in plaid. I look adorable."

Percival gave him a huge smile. "You look dreadful. You wear far too much brown. But very good on getting in. Now then what do you think about option 4?"

New Merlin grumbled under his breath, but looked at it. "That plan is insane!" He read some more. "What about the set up for 2 with the pay off for 5?"

"Interesting," Percival agreed. "That could work. Wear more blue." He cut off the connection and decided to nap for the duration of the flight. Eggsy's words 'feelin good, Merlin,' floated around in his mind. He awoke when the plane began its descent and got changed from his office suit to his work suit. He had spent years working with the tailors to get it exactly how suited his needs. The other agents wore the same suit in the field or in meetings, but Percival didn't. He couldn't fathom that people didn't customize more. It made the job easier. He wore a three piece in the field because the waistcoat afforded a measure of protection and he could use the suit jacket to balance his rifle if he needed a different angle, have his arms freer for movement. Woven into his tie was steel and incendiary threads to make it stronger and a lead line for an explosion if he needed it. The belt was strengthened enough to hold his weight if he had to dangle anywhere. There were a few other modifications that Andrew had been more than willing to make, eager to play.

He and James had been the only ones to see the possibilities in the suits beyond the standard. It was what had fully bonded them in the end, the day James had complained there weren't enough hidden pockets. The crowd hadn't dispersed like he had hoped but instead had grown. It took him longer than he would have liked to get to the building and make his way to the roof. To the crowd he looked like a frustrated businessman with his briefcase and luggage. A few in the crowd yelled things at him that he ignored. He went to the roof and was twenty minutes off schedule. That did not bode well. He went to the corner he had planned and lay down with binoculars. "New Merlin?"

"Yes, sir?" he asked. He could see everything that Percival did. "So are you completely fucked?"

"Hmmm, not even a hint of lube," Percival said.

"Where is the sense of humour coming from?" New Merlin asked.

"It's always been there, I just save it for people I trust," Percival replied. 

New Merlin felt his mouth hang open. "Wait. You -" He collected himself. "Sir, two with a five, could work."

Percival looked at the crowd. "No, I think option 6 is the best option," he said.

New Merlin was typing quickly. "Your files don't have an option 6," he said. He typed some more. "There is no option 6."

"There is, it is simply return to option 1 but with a twist," Percival said. He smiled faintly. "I have 15 minutes correct?"

"12," New Merlin said. "And what does a twist mean?" He pulled up Percival's field history on a different screen and searched option 6. He gulped when he saw a note from the previous Merlin that said on one file, "Option 6 engaged. Pray." New Merlin didn't pray but he tried to track the crowd his agent, and anything else he could think of. "What are you planning?" He watched through Percival's eyes as his bags were thrown to the next roof a story shorter and three meters a way. "No, you don't run and jump. Not you."

"Sure I do," Percival replied and ran and leapt. He made it easily and landed on his tiptoes. He quickly stopped himself from posing.

"Was that a fucking jete?" New Merlin shouted. He hadn't seen the jump but he saw the way that Percival held his hand as he landed.

Percival adjusted his suit. "No, that would be insane." He picked up his bags and went to the corner. "Yes, there we go."

New Merlin looked at the angle. "You made your shot harder! How is that smart?"

"Because I am not firing into the large crowd," Percival said. "There is a gap between the awning and the building. When the doors slide open I can hit it from this angle, and no one in the crowd is at risk."

It was a gap of centimeters that had to be hit in a 3 second window. Now New Merlin understood why the file said to pray. "Sir, I don't think -"

"Now is the time we be quiet, New Merlin," Percival said calmly and readied himself. He lay on the roof and his breath was calm, slow. His eye was on his location and his mind kept circling the words, 'feeling good, Merlin.' And he realized why they haunted him, confused him.

Because Eggsy hadn't meant them in the way he thought he did. 

The door slid open and Percival shot. He didn't miss.

"Holy fucking shit," New Merlin said. "That was like movie stuff right there. Like oh my god."

Percival ignored the rambling and packed up to head to the extraction point. On the plane he filed his after action report and sent an email to Eggsy asking that they have dinner. Percival had finally figured out the questions he wanted to ask.

He was not a curious man by nature. But he was desperately curious to hear Eggsy's answers.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Eggsy stared at the front of the restaurant. It was dreadfully posh and he was glad he had worn his work suit. He went in and scanned the small room. He saw Percival in a back corner watching everyone. The hostess approached and Eggsy pointed. "That's the gentleman I am meeting, I can find my way thank you."

"Of course sir," she said quietly.

Eggsy was still thrown every time someone called him sir in public. He went to the table and sat down. "Nice place," he said.

"A favourite," Percival said. "I came here regularly with James and Roxy. We celebrated many things at this table."

"Because this table gives the best sight lines," Eggsy said. "You paranoid about that all the time?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not really?" Eggsy shrugged. "I know where the exit is, can go through a window if I have to. Not exactly expecting a lot of trouble." He looked at the wine list. "Do you have a particular favourite?" he asked casually. He was sure he was supposed to know what looked good. They hadn't had a lot of training on this because the rest of the candidates just knew this shit. He knew that the most expensive wasn't necessarily the best.

"I hate wine," Percival said, "gives me a headache."

Eggsy put the list down. "Yeah?"

"It does, I'll just be having water with dinner," Percival said. "Maybe a whisky after."

"I could have a pint?" Eggsy looked around the restaurant and wondered if that would look too cheap.

"Eggsy," Percival looked at him. "No one in here gives a fuck about you. They want to enjoy their meal. Just as I hope you will. If you want a pint, order a pint."

Eggsy blinked at the language. It sounded so odd from the proper Percival. And he realized something. "I don't know your name."

"Roxy calls me Ollie, though I do prefer Oliver generally," Percival explained. "Now do you care for an appetizer to share? They do a lovely spinach dip."

"Sure," Eggsy said. "You don't look like an Oliver."

"My father wanted to name me Sheridan," he said. "I am eternally grateful Mummy won that fight."

The waiter came and Eggsy ordered a pint, expecting him to sneer and he didn't. Percival ordered them the spinach dip and that they needed another minute on mains.

"Eggsy, if a waiter looks down on you, that is the fault of the restaurant and the received training, not you," Percival said. 

"Always feel odd in nice places like this," Eggsy said.

"Eggsy, truly look at this place, is it that posh or are you imposing that onto it?" Percival gestured to the restaurant.

Eggsy looked around the space and paused. It had looked so much more intimidating at the front door, but really it just looked like a really nice version of the Black Prince. They weren't the only blokes in suits but not every man was in one, he even saw people in denim with a nice shirt. "Huh," he said a little confused. "It's nice but it isn't what I thought." He looked at Percival. "Looks a little casual for you to be honest."

"Why?" Percival countered. "It has a nice and quiet atmosphere, well trained staff, and wonderful food."

"But you are posh," Eggsy said. "Like even more than Harry seemed. Don't know why I think that, really. Just you have this air about you. The my family hasn't had to actually work for hundreds of years air."

Percival snorted a bit. "Not quite."

Eggsy glared at him, feeling somehow disappointed. "You going to tell me you're just like me? Is this how all this is going to play out, because bull fucking shit. Don't even try to play that sort of card." Eggsy couldn't believe it. It didn't seem like the little he had learned of the man to try something like that. The waiter brought their drinks and said the dip would be out in a moment. "Thanks, yeah? I'll have the special."

"I will as well," Percival replied and the waiter left. "I wasn't going to tell you that."

"Okay, then what that you had it rough too? Da didn't love you, Mum was never there? You had to make do with horses and cars and servants."

"We aren't really the horse set," Percival said. "When our titles were stripped the third? No the fifth time, it was for stealing the king's horses." He smiled fondly. "That ancestor is a personal favourite of mine."

"Wait, what?" Eggsy felt his jaw drop. "How do you lose titles that many times? And how do you gain them back?"

"My family has a history of...agents of chaos?" Percival said delicately.

Eggsy watched him form the words a mix of pride and embarrassment and a hint of sadness. "You regret that you aren't one of them." He took a sip of his pint and they were quiet when the dip arrived. He grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it in and ate, the man had been right it was great. "You sad you aren't going to be the one to get them stripped away again?"

"Close, I'm sad I won't be the one to restore them." Percival ate a little and was clearly thinking. "Not all of them. We have one of them back, a couple others are attainable, one has been out of our hands since rather vehemently siding with Cromwell. Ah well, the titles will pass to my cousin and his son shows a lot of promise to either restore them or get them stripped again."

"Seriously though, how?"

"Story for another time, this is about you," Percival said.

"Yeah but you are a lot more interesting than me," Eggsy said and realized he meant it. "You are interesting, never thought I'd say that." He watched that twitch in the eyelid and the way the air around Percival changed. "Shit, Oliver, I didn't mean -"

"It is of no matter, I really am rather boring," he said. He ate the last piece of bread. "Excuse me for a minute." He stood up and went around the corner.

Bugger, Eggsy thought. He pulled out his phone and texted Roxy.  _I accidentally called Percival boring._ A minute later he had a screen full of the middle fingers.  _I know, how do I fix it?_

**_You say sorry, you dumb_ wanker.**

Eggsy could see Percival returning and pocketed his phone. The second Percival sat, Eggsy blurted out, "I'm sorry bruv."

"Dropped the Harry a bit there," Percival replied. "I was rather going to wait to discuss work until dessert. I thought dinner with company would be nice. But we can attend to the reasons of this meeting."

Eggsy realized how badly he had messed up, that this hadn't just been about work, or it was. Rather it was about Arthur's edict that Percival needed more friends. Percival had been reaching out and Eggsy called him boring. Great. Just great. "Dinner's good," Eggsy said.

"It is," Percival agreed and Eggsy only realized how relaxed the man had been before by how he was now. He was full back to the work Percival, there was not a millimetre of give to the man's spine. "I've watched the video of you over and over, and I've been stuck on a few moments."

"It can wait until dessert, like you suggested," Eggsy said. He almost wanted to beg. In a second something was lost that he couldn't even define, but it needed to come back if they were going to do what Arthur wanted of them. "I want it to wait," Eggsy said. "Tell me about stealing horses. How exactly does one get titles stripped for stealing horses?"

Percival was quiet for a bit and Eggsy figured this was all done and finally he responded. "It isn't so much stealing horses as it is siding with Cromwell and stripping the royal stables completely bare and burning what was left to the ground and then when a king was restored, spit in his eye and say they were shite horses anyways?"

"Damn," Eggsy said a little impressed. "But you got those titles back?"

"The great granddaughter of that gentleman was a very ruthless and cunning woman and bribed/blackmailed the right people and had the title restored for her brother," Percival replied. "We lost a baronetcy under Queen Victoria, something to do with an orgy. We haven't been able to restore that one."

"You can't take people's titles away just for a shag, it doesn't work like that," Eggsy protested. He ate some of the fish and he could tell it was good, but he wished he had paid attention because he hated fish.

"It takes a good bit of work," Percival agreed. "My family has a history of making people want to do the work. James always used to wonder how I belonged to such lineage, just as you seem to."

"Well you don't read as a swashbuckler, Oliver," Eggsy said. "You have to admit that."

"I've buckled a swash or two in my time," Percival commented and Eggsy choked on his fish. "But no, I'm not the overtly flashy sort." They ate in silence after that, Eggsy at a loss as to what to say. He was used to easy conversation. His mates, Roxy, even Arthur he just slid into conversation like it was nothing. He had never had to work like this with anyone before. He hated to say it, people were drawn to him, and he wasn't used to having to struggle like this. Their plates were cleared and Percival requested an irish coffee and Eggsy ordered the same. When the drinks arrived he watched Percival wrap his fingers around his mug. 

"You got gun calluses," Eggsy said looking at his hands. 

"I do," Percival agreed. "I spend hours on the range and practicing outside, with members of other...companies."

"How many hours?" Eggsy asked curious.

"How many hours do you train in the gym?" Percival countered.

"Couple hours a day I guess, though not all in the gym. Bunch is running around, doing parkour with my mates," Eggsy said.

"I am not dissimilar though it can be up to five or six in a day, depending on the training exercise," Percival brought his coffee to his lips and sighed happily after he drank. "Now then, let's talk about your Kingsman suit."

"It's a Kingsman suit," Eggsy replied. "Tell me more about five or six."

Percival shook his head. " _Feeling good, Merlin_ ," he quoted. "That has bothered me for days."

Eggsy went tense. He could feel Percival's gaze trying to burrow into him, pull him apart. "Three words, none longer than two syllables, shouldn't be a problem." He drank half his coffee and burned his tongue.

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

Percival leaned forward a little. "Did you feel good?"

"It's a bespoke suit, how wouldn't it feel good?" Eggsy countered. "You watched how much footage of me, and something like that is what caught your eye? What about me banging a princess?" Eggsy felt a little gross saying that and he winced at the brief glimpse of disappointment in Percival's eyes. "You couldn't have," Eggsy added. "I had Merlin...Arthur delete it."

"How much do you hate that suit, Eggsy?"

"Fuck you, I love it," Eggsy snapped. "I love being a Kingsman."

"No, you don't," Percival countered. "You could, but you don't and it all goes to that moment, to that  _feeling good_ , because when you said it, you said it in Harry's voice, that tone that is copied. That moment is when you began your cover as Harry. And every day it chafes at you more and more, binds you in a way you didn't expect. And if you don't let yourself be your own Galahad this job will kill you sooner than later."

Eggsy saw red. "You got all that from three bloody words. Fuck off, bruv. You just do the job because you wish you were as cool as your ancestors and talk a good game but aren't that great. An automaton who follows orders. Do you even challenge missions at all or are you a perfect soldier?" He stood up. "I don't care what Arthur wanted, I'm not going to work with you. You just want to tear me down. Harry at least wanted to build me up." Eggsy stalked out of the restaurant. He walked around for a while trying to sort his head. Percival was dead wrong. He wasn't trying to be Harry, he was just a product of all the training that he had been given. People change and grow and this is who he grew into. He went home and walked into Harry's...his house and looked around. He turned and walked back out. He picked up his phone and hit number 8 on it. "Arthur, fuck you," he said when the man picked up.

"I'm baking scones, come on over," Merlin said. "And call me Gavin, in off hours." He hung up and Eggsy's phone beeped a minute later with an address in it. He was knocking on Merlin's door 20 minutes later. "You don't look like a Gavin."

"You don't look like a Gary, we all have to cope with what our parents thought was a great idea at the time," Merlin replied. He gestured and Eggsy went into the flat and he realized it smelled amazing. "Lemon and cardamon," Merlin explained. "Bit odd but it works." 

Eggsy followed him to the kitchen and sat there and watched Merlin bake. It was weird as fuck. "I hate Percival," he said finally.

"Do you?" Merlin nodded and put a sheet in the oven. "Would have thought that would take longer. James didn't say that until their fourth or fifth time alone."

"He's horrible," Eggsy said.

"No, he's right, and you don't want to admit it," Merlin said. He poured himself a scotch and sat across from Eggsy. "Or he wasn't and he's an ass."

Eggsy was quiet.

They sat in that heavy quiet until a timer dinged and dinged and dinged. Merlin sighed. "Thing is so broken."

"Why don't you use your phone?" Eggsy asked.

"Because Harry bought me that timer in 1990," Merlin explained he pulled the tray out and put a second in. He moved the scones to a cooling rack. "You can have one in a few minutes."

"Merlin, did you love Harry?" Eggsy asked.

"I did," Merlin said quietly. 

"I'm sorry I never knew," Eggsy said. "I'm sorry you were hurting and I never noticed."

"There was no need for you to, lad. It is my grief to carry, until the day I see him again," Merlin replied. He brought them each a scone. "So is he wrong?"

"He has to be," Eggsy said. "Because if he isn't then who the fuck am I?"

"That is a question most people struggle with, lad," Merlin said. "I am Gavin, I'm Merlin, I'm Arthur. I am a son and brother, I was once a lover and a beloved, I am a friend. I am cold, and unfeeling, rigid. I am a stress baker, and love the dogs at the estate kennel than most people. Along with a host of other things."

Eggsy squished a crumb under his finger. "Gavin, what if I don't know who I am right now?"

"Then you go home, and go to sleep, and decide in the morning to find out one thing about yourself," Merlin suggested kindly. "I'll send ye home with a tin of scones."

"They are pretty great scones," Eggsy agreed and a little bit later he walked home and thought figuring out one thing wouldn't be so hard.

**************************

Three days later, Eggsy broke a rule of the Kingsman. He went onto the long distance range at the same time as Percival. He lay on the ground a few metres away from his fellow agent. Eggsy looked over and the man was so relaxed, like he hadn't been holding that position for over two hours already. "How the fuck do you wee when you have to hold a position?" Eggsy asked. He didn't have to do this ever, he could shoot well enough, but close was a lot more in his skill set. Percival didn't answer, not that he expected him to. Eggsy set up his rifle and took a few shots, doing his best. It wasn't the worst by any stretch.

"I did feel good in the suit," Eggsy said. "Because Harry wanted me to feel good in it. Which is really mental when you think about it. He said it was mine even if I failed, a memory of the experience, but who needs a bullet proof suit in everyday life?" Eggsy took another shot. Percival still hadn't moved. "I fucking hate the suit," Eggsy said. "Every minute I wear it, I hate it a little bit more. Because it isn't built for what I can do. And I keep telling myself it is okay because it is what everyone wears. But then I realized something." Eggsy paused and Percival still didn't respond. "Because I am looking at you right now, jacket is under your gun and you are in a waistcoat. I can get whatever I want, can't I?" 

Percival took three shots and Eggsy looked through his scope, they were perfect. He whistled. "Nice," Eggsy said. He took another shot and then went very still when Percival stood. He wondered if he was going to die here on the range. He was sure of it when Percival sat down right on his arse. Only he didn't snap Eggsy's neck but adjusted his shoulders. He ran his hands down Eggsy's arm, moving them a whisper different, Eggsy honestly wasn't even sure he moved. Percival climbed off and returned to his own gun.

"On the exhale," Percival said and drew in a breath. Eggsy did the same and when they both let it out, Eggsy took the shot, and he could see it was his best ever.

"Go with me to figure out what I need suit wise?" Eggsy asked. "Could use a friend's opinion."

Percival packed up his gun carefully. "We aren't friends," he said.

Eggsy wondered why he found that so disappointing.

"But we have the potential to be," Percival added.

"Lots of potential in potential," Eggsy said and grabbed his rifle. "We'll get these checked in and then see about getting me trousers that don't rip when I leap across buildings."

Percival smiled a little. "I can help with that."

"You do a lot of leaping?" Eggsy joked. 

"I frolic a great deal, leaping is often involved in a frolic," Percival said.

Eggsy almost fell over laughing at that. The guy had a damn sneaky sense of humour.

Three hours later, when Eggsy said,  _feeling good_ , to Andrew about the ideas they dreamed up, he truly meant it. Meant it for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

“This is unacceptable,” Percival said.

“I know, I do,” Merlin replied and New Merlin nodded along. “But your skills are required right now. You can plan on the plane.”

Percival looked at him. “Gavin,” he said.

“I know,” Merlin replied. “I know, you’ll be off for three weeks after this, to get sorted, but Tristan needs the back up and fast.”

“No one else can do it?” Percival inquired.

New Merlin shook his head. “Swear, I tried to think a way around it, but you are our best shot at success, this has just gone to shit. I have all Tristan’s files, and my notes, and you need to be on the plane pretty much now.”

Merlin went over and looked at Percival. “Do you need someone with you?”

Percival shook his head. “I’ll be fine, just send me all the available material, not just the mission specs, the town, the weather, construction, I need as much data as you can give me.”

“I’ll be working beside New Merlin the whole time,” Merlin promised.

“Thank you, Merlin,” Percival replied. I’ll just grab my bag, I can be wheels up in twenty.” They gave him a nod and he went down the hall. He tried to keep his breathing slow and even. He never did well with missions on the fly. Chester had tried to change that about him, but Merlin understood. He had always ignored Chester’s orders whenever possible about how Percival was to be used in the field. And as much as he enjoyed New Merlin, he was grateful that his friend was likely to be the one in his ear.

Percival collected what he needed and was at the plane in 19 minutes and they took off soon after. He opened his laptop and began to the files that were sent to him. It was a standard Tristan job, he couldn’t understand why he would have been needed. The preliminary file suggested if backup was required, Eggsy would be the more likely candidate. He tapped the side of his glasses. “I need the active mission file, not just the planning,” he said.

“Working on it, but the log is somehow compromised,” New Merlin explained.

“So tell me from memory,” Percival snapped.

“Who can do that?”

Merlin chimed in, “This is the report I was given,” he began and told Percival everything he knew.

“How did you do that?” New Merlin asked. “That’s like...that’s just weird.”

“Practice,” Merlin replied. “There is more, of course, but that is everything that was told to me.”

Percival opened up the map of Tristan’s location and then the one of where he needed to be. He hummed to himself just a little as he made notes. “Any traffic situations in the plaza or near it?”

“Why?” New Merlin asked. “You need to be a kilometre away from there.”

Percival kept humming and making his notes and then Merlin provided him the answer he needed. “Arthur, do you agree that is the best course of action?” Percival asked.

“What course of action?” New Merlin asked. He was so lost. “You asked for a traffic report nowhere near where you need to be. What the hell? I get that we aren’t supposed to send you out last minute but how does that translate to you not doing the job?”

Merlin and Percival ignored him. “The bell tower as the call to prayer is rung,” Merlin said.

“What bell tower?” New Merlin was looking at the map of Tristan’s location. “He’s on the edge of town, there is no bell tower.”

“That will be loud and the resonance might throw me off,” Percival commented.

“So don’t let it and wear ear plugs,” Merlin said. “Get it done agent.”

“Understood, Arthur,” Percival replied and clicked off.

“What the fuck is going on?” New Merlin said. “I don’t get it.”

Merlin waved him off and tapped into a different channel. “Tristan if you can’t answer for fear of being found, tap once.” There was the faintest tap that New Merlin barely heard. “You were pinned down, and cannae move?” Another tap. “Backup is on it’s way. Can you stay undetected for another 2 hours?” There was a pause. “Agent?” There was finally a tap.

“Good, we are monitoring you and the situation and coming up with alternates if you need aid before that time. We will contact you when you help is in position.” There was a tap. “Stay calm, agent, we have you.”

New Merlin watched Tristan’s vitals. “How is Percival going to help him?”

“He’s going to kill the man in that building there,” Merlin said “and a few other people.”

“Why?”

“Because that is the window they saw Tristan from and are keeping an eye. We take that sight line out, Tristan has a chance to escape.”

“Okay, but -”

“New Merlin, you just need to watch and learn,” Merlin said. He sat and was typing furiously. It was so natural and Merlin was juggling like eight different things.

“Fuck, you’ve been out for almost a year,” New Merlin said. “How’d you get even faster?”

Merlin smiled to himself. “I don’t just stress bake, I stress type.”

“Do you ever sleep?” New Merlin asked.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead.”

“Which will be pretty quick if you keep going like this,” New Merlin pointed out.

“Just keep an eye on the weather,” Merlin said.

Time moved too quickly and too slowly for Percival and he did his best to center himself. Another agent was relying on him. Arthur and New Merlin were relying on him. He took a taxi to the town centre once he arrived and went into the tower. “In position, Merlin,” he said and then paused. “Arthur, my apologies.”

“In this moment it is acceptable to call me Merlin.” Merlin looked through Percival’s eyes. “Not easy.”

“No, it isn’t,” Percival replied.

“What the fuck isn’t easy???” New Merlin thought he was going to have a panic attack. “What is going on?”   


“I need quiet. Tell Tristan to get ready,” Percival replied and he set up. He slowed his breathing and looked through his long distance scope. He adjusted his angle on the difficult shot. He calculated as much as he could. “After I take the first shot I need Tristan to get up and run as fast as he can. I can cover him.”

“From there? How?” New Merlin asked.

Merlin was already contacting Tristan. “Percival is there, Tristan. After he takes out the window watching you, you have to run south by south east. I will be in your ear. Do you understand? You do not worry about returning fire, you just run. Percival has you.” There was a tap. “On my mark, third ring of the bell. Run.” 

They all waited and New Merlin forgot to breathe. The bell rang.

Once.

Twice.

On the third ring the window shattered. “Oh my god,” New Merlin whispered and crossed himself, something he hadn’t done since his grandmother stopped forcing him to go to church at 15. Tristan burst out up and out of the rubbish container he had been in and ran following Merlin’s guidance. Three men tore after him and two took bullets to the head, one to the gut. 

They could both hear Percival curse. “I missed,” he said.

“Not now, Agent,” Merlin said firmly. “Tristan is clear. You will return to the plane and he will meet you there. Pack up and go.” Percival did as he was ordered and Merlin guided Tristan and soon they were both on the plane. Percival relayed Tristan’s status which was mostly dehydration and a pulled muscle in his thigh. “Excellent work,” Merlin said. “Both of you.”

“I missed,” Percival said, his voice deadly calm.

“We’ll be ready for you,” Merlin replied, steady.

“Understood.” The agents signed off.

“Sir?” New Merlin asked. “Why did he keep saying he missed?”

“Because to him, he did.”

“He shot four men from almost 2 kilometers away, three killed instantly, how is that missing?”

“Because one shot, one kill. The man who took the gut shot, is likely dead by now as well, but he took a few steps after he was shot. For Percival that will equate to a failed mission. On top of it being a last minute one.”

“Sir,” New Merlin was a little hesitant, but it had been something he was wondering about. Something he needed to know. “Are there...is...Is Percival a little fucked up? In the head?” He winced. He was pretty sure phrasing it like that was going to get him an official censure.

“Name me an agent who isn’t,” Merlin replied. “I’ll be in my office until their return.”

“Yes, sir,” New Merlin said. “Always a pleasure to watch you work.”

“You are coming along nicely,” Merlin said.

New Merlin flushed under the praise and went back to hacking.

******************************

Percival was quiet on the flight home and Tristan left him be, knowing that was best. He was furious with himself that he missed. It could have been his fault that Tristan didn’t come home. The man had 2 children and a wife. He opened his laptop and started a savings account for both children to make up for his mistake. Percival replayed the shot again and again in his mind until his was home. He was able to write a very detailed after action report and Merlin read it and thank fuck didn’t try to say he did well.

“The range is cleared and your room upstairs is ready,” Merlin told him.

“Thank you, Arthur,” Percival said. They stared at each other.

“If you worry me, you will see the doctor for a full work up,” Merlin warned him.

“I won’t worry you,” Percival replied.

Merlin gave him a faint smile. “You always worry me, I am a worrier, especially about my friends.”

“New Merlin is very good, but it was a comfort to have you in my ear.”

“He’s learning, he’ll be better than I was one day,” Merlin gave him a nod. “Take care of yourself.”

“Yes, sir,” Percival said and went down to the armory. He unpacked his rifle and just stared at it for a moment and then ran his hands over it. “You were not at fault,” he told the machine. “You are never at fault.” He carefully stripped it down and put it back together. 

7 times.

He knew Merlin was monitoring him and made sure he put the gun away. It was very hard, the next put together would have been the right one, but he knew soon interference would likely arrive. And there was a better room to sort out his failure in. One that was his alone.

Percival started upstairs and no, oh no.

“Hey, Oliver!” Eggsy said cheerfully. “Hear tell you were super badass and saved Tristan with like epic crazy shots.”

“I almost failed him, excuse me,” Percival replied stiffly. He wished James were still here. God, he wished his best friend was still around. He continued upstairs.

“He’s home, with like exhaustion. You are home with not a scratch on you, how did you fail?” Eggsy asked and kept following him.

“I don’t expect you to understand, your missions are all about the flash and the carnage,” Percival snapped. “You don’t care about precision, about the work that goes into a mission, you just like the fast cars, faster people, and how good you look when you quip as you kill your target.” He saw Eggsy flinch away but was so stuck in his own loop of thoughts he couldn’t fix it right now. He could fix it later. James always let him fix it later. Happy, friendly people always let you fix it. They shouldn’t, but they did. He continued upstairs to his room, Eggsy having stopped following him. He did the retinal scan and went in.

Percival let out a breath and felt muscles relax. Merlin had prepared the room well. Not a hint of dust anywhere, shoes against the wall, the word of the barre gleamed. Okay, this would calm him. Percival went to the wardrobe and hung up his suit and put on a pair of track pants and a t-shirt. He slid the dance slippers on and went to the barre.

He went through positions and warm up, the boring million repetitions soothing him in a way few other things did. When he felt warmed up he went and put on some music, a playlist put together by James and moved to the centre of the room and began to dance. He didn’t have any aim but the movement and he spun and twisted with the jazz. James had hated the ballet but loved watching Percival dance, and someone Percival found himself switching what he danced to.

He was just working up a sweat when there was a knock at the door. He looked at the clock on the wall and no way would Merlin be worried about him. And only one other person would know what he would be doing and Roxy was somewhere in South America right now. 

Percival went over to the door and opened it and there was a furious Eggsy. “Yes?”

Eggsy stormed into the room and spun on Percival. “Fuck you!”

Percival blinked. This was unexpected. “I’m sorry?”

“I don’t quip!”

“Well you -”

“Oh shut it, okay I quipped to Valentine, but in general I do not quip on missions.” Eggsy was moving vibrating. “I’m some fucking telly spy. I don’t find anyone and everyone to shag on a mission. I’ve only had a few missions and honestly I do not understand how those movie spy find the time to fuck women everywhere. You have work to do!”

“I have never understood it but, I don’t shag around so figured that was more about me,” Percival said.

“Oooh, because you have such high standards?” Eggsy sneered. “Because you are posh and I am trash?”

“No, because I am demisexual, and the thought of random sex makes me incredibly ill,” Percival explained. He was having difficulty focusing, his routine interrupted, his brain was firing too many thoughts and the music was still going. He tried to pass off movement as restlessness and moved one foot in time to the music.

“Huh,” Eggsy said and paused. “Okay, we’ll move on from that one then.” He was calm for a moment and then wound himself up again. Percival had to admit it was fascinating to watch. “And yeah I like fast cars because they get you the fuck away from the scene, keep you alive. Only an idiot doesn’t like a fast car in our job.” He began to pace and when he was turned away, Percival did a few extra movements. “You know nothing about me, Oliver,” Eggsy said turning back. “You watch videos of me, and think you know everything. You don’t and yeah I’ve been copying Harry too much, and I’m kinda happy to be shedding that. But that means you have to relearn me. Meet me, and me? Doesn’t like being treated like crap. When I did nothing but try to make you feel better.”

“I failed,” Percival said.

“How?” Eggsy asked. “New Merlin was blathering about how amazing you were and here you are being an asshole and saying you failed and that makes zero sense.” Eggsy turned around. “Wait...what?”

Percival was finally very still. “Nothing,” he said quickly. “I do apologize. You are completely right. I was an asshole and you were being kind. I will be better in the future. Thank you and goodbye.” He went to the door but Eggsy didn’t follow.

“This is a dance barre,” Eggsy said. He walked over and ran his hand over the wood. “Why are you in a room set up for dancing?” The one wall was mirrors, there was a state of the art sound system, and there was Percival. In dance slippers. “Bruv?”

“Goodbye,” Percival said. He was almost pleading.

“No, you strip me bare, make me change my world view, I get to see a little of you,” Eggsy said. “Or this means nothing.”

James’s favourite song came on and Percival couldn’t stand still. He moved to the centre of the room and began to dance. He tried his best to ignore Eggsy and he thought of James. James would be upset with him for treating the lad poorly, for treating Roxy’s friend like this.

James would have hit his arm and said  _ I raised you better than this _ . Because James made him interact with people. 

Eggsy wasn’t James, but he did need someone.

“I failed because it wasn’t a headshot,” Percival said and spun in a fouette. He kept moving about, letting the dance be a little wild because it was fun to just move. “The man could have still hurt Tristan.”

“He didn’t, though,” Eggsy said. He was blown away by what he was watching. “Jesus, how much training have you had?” This was like crazy full ballet shit, but also jazz and just...this was moving that belonged on a stage, not a room at Kingsman.

“This is my butterflies,” he said, figuring Eggsy would understand it. He let go and spun until he dropped. Percival just sat on the ground. “I...I don’t do well being sent out on emergency missions.”

Eggsy came over and sat in front of him. “They aren’t so bad,” he said.

Percival shook his head. “You have a flexible mind that can work around corners. Mine cannot. I plan. I think of every contingency. Once there was a mission where I had to factor in the migratory pattern of elephants, and I did. I spend weeks perfecting mission plans and I do the job.” He began to stretch a little. “I’ve never had a truly failed mission, Eggsy, because of the planning. I’ve had a few close, like this, and they send my brain into overdrive. I can’t let go of the what ifs, the what if I had time to prepare, what if I had just thought of x, y, or z. And then my brain doesn’t stop.”

“That sounds not very fun.”

“It isn’t,” Percival said. “But this calms me, when I dance I focus on the music, the movement, my feet, and I don’t see the missed shot, the what if the man hadn’t stumbled, the what if he had managed to get a shot off and I was too far away to do Tristan any good. All there is, is the beat and where I put my feet next. Sometimes until they bleed, until I can't walk."

“You could cut yourself a break,” Eggsy suggested.

Percival gave him a sad smile, “I really wish I could.” He looked at his hands at the gun calluses. “I used to have James, he would make me... _ you can’t see the forest for the trees, Ollie. It’s a real pretty forest, you should stop and a take a look _ .”

“Never actually seen a proper forest, not an English one,” Eggsy said. “Seen the amazon. Forests are overrated.”

Percival began to laugh. It wasn’t a hysterical laugh but a freeing one. “Tristan is home.”

“He is,” Eggsy agreed.

“I didn’t fail.”

“Not by any measure I can see.”

“I need to dance a little more,” Percival admitted. “Otherwise I won’t sleep for about 4 days.” He looked at Eggsy. “I am sorry for what I said. You deserved better than that.”

“I get it,” Eggsy said. “Perfectly Poised Percy ain’t so perfect.”

“You got that from Bors,” Percival said.

“Heard it said a time or two,” Eggsy looked at him. “I get lashing out when hurting, but I’m not your whipping boy, yeah? Not if we are going to be friends.”

“I will do better,” Percival replied. He took a breath. “You could stay, if you want.” He didn’t allow many people to watch him dance but he hoped that Eggsy would recognize it for the olive branch it was.

“You got tap shoes in here? Bet that’d be fun to watch,” Eggsy said.

Percival rolled his eyes. “No, that is just a dreadful noise.”

“Oh! Do hip hop dancing. Show me how street you are,” Eggsy teased.

“Yes, because I scream “hip”,” Percival’s voice was dry. “If I had a partner I could show you one hell of a waltz, that’s how hip I am.”

Eggsy stood up. “Well?” He held out his arms.

“You dance?” Percival was surprised. “Not just bouncing at a club?"

“Yeah, I can dance. I mean not your shit there, but Merlin taught us and my grandmother loved Fred Astaire, picked up some stuff.”

Percival moved Eggsy into his arms and counted them off and then started moving them about the room, in time to the Dusty Springfield song that came on. His mother had loved Dusty Springfield. James had never danced with him, just watched. And Percival realized how much he had to stop comparing Eggsy. To James, to Harry. He needed to see him as his own person. The swung around the room and Eggsy laughed happily. When they finished the dance, Eggsy went and leaned against the wall.

Percival lost himself in a few more songs and Eggsy clapped when he was done. Percival nodded and turned off the music and collected his clothes to hit the showers. Eggsy gave him a little wave and disappeared.

Merlin who had been keeping an eye on the cameras in the dance room smiled, well pleased at the progress those two were making with each other. 


	7. Chapter 7

Eggsy was in the tailor shop and moving around a bit. "Andrew, you are bloody brilliant," he said. He took some deep knee bends and lunges and sighed happily. The fabric moved so much better. "How'd you do it?"

"A wool that has 2% lycra in it, took a bit to get it to work, but you can see the results." Andrew fussed with the shoulders of the jacket a little. "I am glad you have moved away from double breasted."

"Yeah, exposes my chest a little more," Eggsy pointed out.

"Yes, but again allows you better movement," Andrew said. "I've also taken the liberty of making a couple waistcoats."

"Thanks," Eggsy said. He jumped up and down. "Yeah, yeah this works."

"A second suit is being put together, a tweed that I thought would be fun on you. A grey with a hint of green."

"Nice," Eggsy said. "I can wear this one out?"

"Indeed, sir," Andrew replied.

"Cool, want to show Percival. Thanks again," Eggsy left the shop and took the bullet train out to the estate. Several people stopped him to comment on how great the suit looked and Eggsy was feeling quite good. He went down to the range figuring that was his best bet and sure enough the door was locked with Percival's code on it. He knocked and then smiled. He could almost hear the sigh. Percival opened it and he looked so grumpy. "Oh my god," Eggsy said, when a huge moment of realization hit him.

"What?" Percival was a little wary.

Eggsy's smile was blinding. "You are Eeyore."

Percival blinked. "That...I've never...I'm sorry."

"You are so put upon and the world exhausts you with no one staying in place, but you love them to bits and would travel to the end of the world to find Owl a new house." Eggsy couldn't stop smiling. "I've stunned you." He pointed. "I have completely flummoxed you."

"Eeyore?" Percival shook his head. "Come shoot targets with me."

"I don't have to, know it is your time, just thought I'd show you the new suit." Eggsy spun a little bit. "It is brilliant."

"It does look good," he agreed.

"Look you took me to your favourite resturant and that got all bollocksed up. How about tonight, I take you to my favourite place?"

"That is acceptable."

"I'll text you the address and dress casual yeah?" Eggsy grinned. "If that isn't too much trouble, Eeyore."

Percival rolled his eyes and went back into the range, closing the door in Eggsy's face.

Eggsy chilled the rest of the day, actually caught up on all his paperwork. They did not properly prepare you for how many reports you had to fill out. And Roxy did them so cheerfully. God bless New Merlin for creating an autofill program for bullet usage. He really liked the nerd. He'd have to wingman for the dude at some point.  He went home and had a quick shower and changed into a track suit and texted Percival the location. He headed out to the Black Prince and grabbed a table. He was chatting with Roxy on his phone and occasionally looking up at a new noise. He wondered what casual clothes Percival had to wear. The door opened again and he saw the man. He waved to him.

Wait, was Percival kind of cool?

The man was in beat up jeans, an old band tshirt and a casual blazer. And god the Eggsy of three years ago would have laughed his arse off at him being able to recognize the difference between a casual sport coat and a formal blazer. "Hey, Oliver," Eggsy said. "Looking good."

"Thanks, Eggsy," he stood there awkwardly for a minute. "I can get us pints?"

"No, I'll stand the first round, this was my invite," Eggsy said and got up. "Sit." He went and got some lager and returned. "So that's a look I didn't expect."

Percival shrugged. "James," he explained. "He put together 5 casual looks that I would still be comfortable in."

"Wot you have five ancient band t-shirts and five jackets that go together?" Eggsy joked.

"Yes," Percival replied. "Only 2 jean variations to go with it."

"Got to ask, you actually like the Smiths?" Eggsy pointed at the shirt. "Because Morrissey is a fucking wanker who needs to burn in hell."

"He is," Percival agreed. "But I still like the music. My first crush? He adored the Smiths, because his older brother had liked them and he worshipped his older brother."

"You old enough to remember them?"

"Not really," Percival said. "I was a child in the 80s."

"How old are you?" Percival had the sort of face that could be late thirties to fifty, though he didn't think he was that old. 

"43," Percival answered. "And you are 27?"

"Will be in a few weeks." Eggsy moved his pint around a bit. "Are they your favourite music then?" He was stalled on conversation.

"No," Percival replied.

"That jazz that you dance to?" Eggsy pressed.

"No," Percival said and sipped his beer to hide his smile.

"You shit," Eggsy leaned forward. "Are you trying to troll me?"

"No," Percival couldn't stop the smile this time.

"Ugh," Eggsy rolled his eyes but was grinning as well. "I like Sam Smith, and I guess anything that has a decent bop, don't really care when it was from."

"Tom Jones," Percival answered in return. "I love Tom Jones."

"You fucking do not," Eggsy said in horror.

Percival giggled and Eggsy was charmed. "No, Radiohead," he admitted.

"I didn't expect that," Eggsy was surprised. "But...that fits yeah?" He thought about it. "You know all the words to Creep don't you?"

"If you make me sing karaoke ever, I will slit your throat in an alley."

"Okay, Eeyore," Eggsy said.

"I'm getting us another pint," Percival said and went to the bar.

Eggsy was having a good time, he didn't expect to be able to tease so much with the man, it was fun. He came back with the pints and Eggsy reached for his wallet and Percival waved him off. "I ordered us a basket of chips, as well," he said.

"Sounds good, bruv," Eggsy agreed. "Okay, what about -"

"Eggsy, mate you didn't say you'd be in tonight," Jamal shouted. A couple of the other lads were with him and crowded the table and were all yelling at Eggsy. Eggsy got up and hugged them.

"Guys, hey," he said. He looked at Percival. "This is a co-worker. Oliver," he said. "Oliver this is Jamal, and Ryan, and Matty."

Percival nodded to them. "Hello," he said politely.

"Getting in good with the boss, Eggs?" Ryan asked.

"I am not his employer, no," Percival said in a slightly stiff manner. Eggsy watched his friends all straighten their posture a little. He didn't want Percival to slide back into work voice, not when they had been having fun.

"Co-worker," Eggsy repeated. "Who just told me Radiohead is his favourite band." He knew this would wind Jamal up.

Sure enough Jamal stared at him. "What is wrong with you?"

"Well I have social anxiety and likely undiagnosed aspergers and ocd since I run away from my doctor whenever he suggests testing," Percival said blandly. "What's wrong with you?" he asked into the silence that followed.

Ryan was the first to laugh. "Oh my god, that is epic trolling," he said. The whole group laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. Eggsy could tell watching him though, that it very much was not a joke, but he laughed along. He winced when his mates sat down and crowded Percival a bit. "Right, Eggsy, you earn the most, get a pitcher, while we explain to the old man why he needs to get over the 90s."

"They are coming back in fashion, I've been told," Percival said calmly.

"Look girls with docs and flowered dresses can come back all it wants," Jamal agreed. "But you cannot keep loving Radiohead, they are a snooze fest."

"I beg to differ," Percival said and leaned forward ready to argue. Eggsy slowly went to the bar to get a pitcher, keeping an eye on Percival, but the man seemed to be doing okay. He returned with a tray with their chips, glasses and a pitcher. He put them all on the table and the chips in between he and Percival.

Matty reached for a chip and Eggsy swatted his hand away. "Oi, that's for me and Ollie, get your own food."

"Come on, share," Matty whined.

"I am...uncomfortable sharing food with strangers," Percival said softly. "It is difficult enough to share with Eggsy."

Eggsy blinked and realized how serious the man was. He went back to the bar and grabbed two small plates and some forks. He returned to the table and scooped chips onto both plates. "Better?"

"You didn't have to," Percival said softly.

"Fuck that, this is a fun time out with my friend, not going to make you uncomfortable worrying if I washed my hands last time I took a piss, which I did by the way."

Percival laughed a little at that and reached for the vinegar. They all watched in awe as he drowned the chips. "The other reason sharing is difficult, the way I prefer my chips."

"You mean the way you prefer your vinegar?" Jamal asked. "Jesus bruv, that will kill you."

"No, the salt I am about to add will kill me," Percival replied and covered them in a mountain of salt. "I allow myself chips about once a month for this reason."

"At least you are well fit, so likely to take a little longer to kill you?" Ryan pointed out.

"Ryan," Eggsy hissed.

"What?" Ryan looked at him. "Your friend is fit. Fit as you, just in a different way."

Eggsy looked at Percival in confusion. He didn't think of him as fit, but thought about the strength and muscle control he had had when dancing. He knew the man had the fourth highest course time of the Kingsman. And he hauled around some heavy guns like it were nothing. "Yeah, I guess, but still, don't be hitting on Ollie, it's weird."

"Not hitting on him, just saying he's fit," Ryan replied and Percival was blushing just a little.

"Well, stop you are embarrassing him."

"No, what's embarrassing is you making a thing of it," Ryan said. "Was just paying the bloke a compliment."

"And it was appreciated," Percival said and ate a few chips.

"He said he didn't handle people well, and you say that?" Eggsy glared at his friend. "Come on," he said.

"Eggsy, you are making it a thing now," Jamal said to him. "Let it go."

"I just mean that -"

"Eggsy, has anyone ever told you that you remind them of Tigger with the way you bounce around and barrel into people?" Percival interjected.

The whole table was silent and then his friends all pointed at him and began to laugh. "Oh my god, he's totally a Tigger," Jamal crowed and Eggsy began to laugh too.

"Oh shut it," he said.

"Bruv, when he was 9 -" Jamal began to Percival.

"Don't you fucking dare," Eggsy said.

Jamal grinned. "I'm gonna do it," and he began to regal Percival with tales of Eggsy as a kid, that sort of proved the Tigger supposition. Percival ate his chips and was highly entertained. Eggsy tried to argue that Jamal was lying through his teeth but no one listened to him. Eggsy then gave as good as he got and everyone had a good time and then it was three pitchers and five hours later.

"Well gentlemen, this has been fun," Percival said, "But I have meetings tomorrow that I am going to be exhausted for. I must say goodnight."

"You're alright, Oliver," Ryan said and Eggsy kicked him under the table.

"You three are adequate as well," Percival replied formally, which just made them all laugh hard.

"Bruv, I'll head out with you," Eggsy said.

Percival shook his head. "You are off tomorrow, enjoy your friends." He gave a wave and headed out.

Eggsy didn't like how that sat. "Give me a sec, guys," he said and hurried after Percival who was about to get in one of the taxis in front. "Oliver," he called and Percival turned. "I was enjoying my friends, yeah?" 

"I know, I didn't mean to imply -"

"No, I just meant, that means you too, okay?" Eggsy stuffed his hands in his pockets. "It wasn't a great night because they showed up. It was a great night because we all were having fun."

Percival didn't quite smile, but Eggsy knew he had just made the man happy. "I had a very enjoyable time," he said.

"Good," Eggsy nodded. "Good night then, Eeyore."

Percival gave him a deadpan stare and got in the taxi without another word. Eggsy went back into the bar and had to listen to his mates go on about what a decent older bloke Percival was and Eggsy had to bring him around again. Ryan made another comment about him being fit, and Eggsy kicked him annoyed. Jamal and Ryan exchanged a look but didn't say anything.

Two days later, Eggsy went into his office and froze as he flicked on the light. There was a huge wall sticker of Tigger mid bounce fixed to the wall behind his desk. It was very bright and cheerful. He began to laugh hysterically. He did not take it down.


	8. Chapter 8

"You left it up," Percival said in sheer surprise after Eggsy told him to come in.

Eggsy grinned. "Yeah, I did. It's great," he said.

"It was supposed to be a joke," Percival said. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, it was hilarious," Eggsy promised, "But I also just liked it. Makes me happy, so I left it up."

Percival thought about it and added it to the list of things that he was learning about Eggsy, that he has an interesting response to jokes. But that wasn't what was needed now. "Arthur is stress baking again." He was worried about the man.

Eggsy frowned. "Why? Did a mission go wrong?"

Percival shook his head. "I did some digging in the public files and correlated it to what I know about him, and more his relationship to Harry." Percival paused and collected his thoughts. "It is just a guess."

"I know you hate guesses, bruv, but I'm willing to listen to it," Eggsy promised. "Lay it out like a mission, okay?"

"There was a mission, 12 years ago, that required Arthur to go into the field. Previous to that he and Harry had been friends and...um..."

"Lovers?" Eggsy asked.

Percival shook his head. "Booty calls," he said and was relieved that Eggsy bit back the laugh that wanted to spill out. "Harry was furious that Merlin was being sent on a mission. It happened seldom, and Harry had never been in London when it did. He wanted to go as back up. Chester denied him. But Chester made him watch." Percival sighed. "The file has transcripts of things Harry said. They are, well, they are difficult to read. He was very angry when the mission went wrong and Merlin had to fight his way out. He came home with only minor injuries, the worst being 8 stitches along his thigh. Chester wanted Harry to just lay into Merlin, like he thought he would and Harry started to, and they realized it had all been some weird power play. I think he wanted to end whatever they had going and instead it forged them. King never quite figured out people. They disappeared for 72 hours and all agents and support staff refused to track them down."

"Even you? You didn't like Harry," Eggsy reminded him.

"I liked King less. And I like Arthur a good bit. And you know me Eggsy, any mission worth doing -"

"Is worth at least a month's planning," Eggsy said and nodded. "When they came back?"

"They were wed," Percival said. "In heart if not on paper. The anniversary of that 72 hours is the day after tomorrow and there is already a great deal of baked goods around the estate. You should fix him."

"You don't fix a broken heart, Ollie," Eggsy said.

"But you have a large heart, you can take some of it, to patch the cracks in Arthur's," Percival said. It seemed logical to him. 

Eggsy smiled at him. "Could anyone else have fixed how you felt after your Lancelot died?"

"We were friends," Percival said. "It is different. Arthur hurts and it should be repaired."

"We can help him, but I know him enough to know he'll say it's fine, and that he doesn't need people."

"And you can create a counter argument," Percival, sure of Eggsy. "It can involve ice cream and scotch. He likes scotch."

"Seems like you have a decent handle on what needs doing," Eggsy replied.

"But he won't believe me, because of how I didn't like Harry. And no one believes me when I try to be comforting," Percival said. "A prison orifice check is more warm and comforting than me."

"That was really specific," Eggsy said. "Same person who made the robot cracks about you?"

"Different, I collect the things said about me," Percival answered. "People seem to think I have poor hearing, I do not know why." Eggsy looked like he wanted to offer a hug and Percival put a bit more distance between them. "I feel maybe both of us could make Arthur a little less sad?"

"Yeah, we can try," Eggsy said. "Let's go lay in supplies."

"I have a list of potential items. Also he is likely running low on baking supplies and we should procure more." Percival pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "It includes a great deal of chocolate I will trust that part of the list to you."

"You really don't like chocolate?"

"I do not."

"Well, let's go shopping then."

Three hours later they were knocking on Arthur's door. They could smell so many different flavours. "I am concerned," Percival said.

Eggsy just knocked on the door. When there was no answer he pounded, "Oi, we will break in!" he shouted. Finally Merlin opened it. "Awww, fucking hell guv," Eggsy said and dropped his bags and hugged the man. Percival really hoped the eggs were safe. He went in between legs and gathered bags and went inside and put all the groceries away. He looked at the mess of the kitchen and tried to figure out where to start. Eggsy had hugging and comforting taken care of. He could assist here. Luckily one of their bags contained tupperware and he packed up biscuits and scones that were cool and put them in stacks on the table. The neighbourhood would find biscuit treats on their doorstep in the morning. He then began on dishes. It would take a while to get them all done but he washed and tried a dozen biscuit trays and cleared all the flour off the counters and fridge and it was better. He went out and was relieved they weren't still in the doorway. Eggsy had moved them to the living room and was hugging Merlin on the sofa. Percival needed to feel useful. He mimed making a cuppa or drinking straight from a giant bottle and Eggsy indicated tea, so Percival went back to the kitchen and made a pot and came back with chocolate biscuits.

"Sorry, Oliver, it is mostly chocolate," Merlin said and it was clear he was doing everything he could not to weep. "Second cupboard will have something that suits your tastes," he said. Percival went back to the kitchen yet again and found what he was looking for. He came back with a neon package and opened it carefully. 

"Thank you, Gavin," Percival said and pulled out a piece and ate it happily.

"Sour patch kids?" Eggsy said in surprise.

"I like sour," Percival said.

"Once he was stuck on a mission, and he bought every sour candy the shop near by had and I had to listen to him rate the sour factor for each one. He was still ranking them as he took the shot," Merlin remembered.

"Sour candy is gross, makes your tongue feel funny," Eggsy said and ate a chocolate biscuit. "These? These are heaven."

"I like the funny tongue feeling, the numb oddness of it? It is enjoyable." Percival ate a few more kids, eating all the green and then the yellow. "Hmmm, blue or red, blue or red, what is the right order?" He poked at the bag and tried to count. Merlin handed him a saucer from one of the tea cups. "Thank you," Percival said and dumped them out and quickly organized them. "Blue is next," he said firmly and began to eat the blue one by one. 

Eggsy looked at Merlin who just gave a slight shake of his head and drank his tea. "You should eat a biscuit," Eggsy said.

"I will vomit," Merlin replied.

"When he goes on a baking kick, he can seldom eat it. If I am not mistaken you are making Harry's top ten favourites again and again?" Percival said and ate the last blue kid. He swept the red back into the bag and rolled it up to eat later. 

Merlin nodded. "I ran out of semi-sweet chocolate," he said sadly.

"You've been restocked," Percival replied and Merlin stood up and went to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we stop the baking?" Eggsy asked.

"No, this isn't like me," Percival said. "You don't have to break the cycle with him. It is better to just let him go. But we could keep him company? Talking?" Percival was at a bit of a loss. "Roxy made me read a grief book. It said talking was healthy."

"Come on," Eggsy said. They went to the kitchen and Eggsy looked at the mixer. "Gavin, what is that?"

"My stand mixer. Harry bought it for me 6 years ago," Merlin said and hugged it. "She is such a good girl."

"She?"

"Lucille," Merlin replied and pet the pink mixer that had white lace painted on it. "He had it done up custom for me." He pointed at there was a small butterfly at the bottom. "Butterfly biscuits. His third favourite," Merlin said and pulled butter out of the fridge. "This needs to soften, so biscotti. No butter and his sixth favourite." He began to crack some eggs. "He ate his weight in biscotti in this cafe in Portugal we went to once."

"Tell me," Eggsy said quietly and Percival did more dishes as Merlin talked and baked and Eggsy helped a bit, when he was allowed. He listened to the two talk about all the wonderful things about Harry and kept quiet. He had never seen that side of Harry, but he had perhaps been too hard on the man.

"God, he was such a fucking arse," Merlin said as he put a sheet into the oven. He took the attachment off the mixer and put it in the sink and Percival automatically cleaned it. "Right, that was the last of the baking," Merlin said. "When it is done, time for the alcohol."

"I will order food," Percival said and dried his hands to pull out his phone. He ran through his mental list. "Curry is close," he said. He looked at his phone. "No online service. I will go get some." He looked at Eggsy. "He is not allowed alcohol until one hour after he has eaten some tikka."

Eggsy snapped a salute and Percival hurried to the takeaway and returned and they both had a beer. He sighed.

"Beer is nae alcohol, they give it to children," Merlin said.

Percival looked at him. "No they don't," he said slowly. "And if they did that is actually abuse."

Merlin frowned and looked at the bottle. "Huh, that explains why Harry punched my Da when he met him." 

Eggsy looked at him. "Wait, you had a shit childhood too?"

Merlin nodded. "Aye." They clinked bottles and looked at Percival.

"I was loved and supported and never wanted for anything," Percival said. "I know I was lucky." He put out the food and looked at Merlin. "Please? At least a little."

"Ye know, everyone is wrong about you," Merlin said. "You are so far from a robot."

Percival sat down with his lamb. "I read a lot of books on how to interact. And James taught me a lot."

Eggsy shook his head. "You care so much," he said. "You just express it a bit differently. And save it for people you trust. I can hug everyone because hugs are easy for me," Eggsy picked up his korma, "when you hug, bet it is because the person matters so much. Even money you give amazing hugs when a person gets you and is allowed in."

Percival stared at him in shock. He couldn't think of words to say in return, so he focused on his food. "Gavin, perhaps I should have been kinder to Harry."

"No," Merlin said easily. "You too had personalities that would have never gotten along. And he was one to call ye a robot, no matter how much I told him to stop." 

"Harry was a dick to someone?" Eggsy was shocked. "Not very gentlemanly."

Merlin sighed. "He was quick to judge and quick with a quip, and since such rolled off his back, he assumed it rolled off of other people's as well." He ate a few more bites of food and then reached for his beer. "Eggsy, it is like Sherlock, Lestrade had this line about him that he was a great man and one day if we were very lucky he would be a good one as well."

"For you, he was a good man," Percival said.

"He tried," Merlin replied, "and sometimes he succeeded. He brought us Eggsy, and for that I am eternally grateful."

Eggsy blushed a little. "Uhh, Merlin?" He winced. "I mean Gavin? You aren't..."

"I am nae flirting with you, Eggsy," Merlin said and laughed a little. "My dick and my heart are Harry's. I just consider you a good man, and a good friend."

"You might love again," Eggsy said.

Percival looked at Merlin. "No, Eggsy, for some, the heart when given, cannot be given again." He went to the bar and pulled down a bottle of scotch and poured out three measures. He handed the glasses out. "To Harry, a man I could not understand or like, but clearly had more value than I realized that two good men such as you, could love him."

"That is the oddest fucking toast I have ever heard," Eggsy said. But he raised his glass. "To Harry, who changed my life."

Merlin raised his. "To my fucking bastard of a true love. I am going to punch you in the nose when we meet in the afterlife."

"Oh so weird toasts is just a Kingsman thing. Good to know," Eggsy said. They all drank and Percival cleaned up the food and they all talked of Harry until Merlin just drifted off where he sat. 

"I'll get a blanket," Percival said quietly and went upstairs. When he came back down Eggsy had adjusted Merlin on the couch and made him comfortable as possible. Percival draped the blanket over him and kissed his head. "Sleep, friend, and remember you'll see him again."

They quietly left the house and Eggsy paused. Percival waited for whatever he wanted to say. "Do you believe in the afterlife?" Eggsy asked.

"Arthur does, and that is what matters for him," Percival replied. "As for me, I like the idea, but I don't know that I believe."

Eggsy nodded and Percival knew there was more to come. "We did good tonight," Eggsy said. "Think we helped him a lot."

"I do as well," Percival agreed.

"Glad you caught this, wanted to fix it," Eggsy said, "I'm going to hug you now." He moved slowly and then wrapped his arms around Percival.

Percival took a deep breath and hugged him back.

"Told you, you were a great fucking hugger," Eggsy declared and gave one last squeeze. "See you at work, bruv."

Eggsy walked down the street and disappeared around a corner.

Percival drove home and had a shower and went to bed. He was exhausted but couldn't quite sleep. The hug lingered in his brain far more than he expected it would.


	9. Chapter 9

Eggsy wasn't hungover. He was just enjoying a lazy morning on his birthday. 

Not hungover.

Lazy, quiet, blocking the light out and drinking a sports drink under his covers.

There may have been whimpering. How the fuck could Roxy out drink Jamal? That was insane. And she seemed perfectly sober when the taxi dropped her off. Alchemy, weird girl alchemy.

He wanted a burrito. Or pizza.

Wait there might actually be pizza in his fridge. But that would mean up into the day moon that was pouring into his flat. He could figure this out. And it absolutely didn't involved crawling to the kitchen with his comforter over his head to keep the light out. He sat on the kitchen floor under his comforter with a sports drink and some pizza and started to feel slightly more human. He was just debating removing the comforter when there was a knock at his door. 

It hurt his head the vehement rapping but didn't make him want to die, so he supposed it was progress. He poked his head out of his comforter and wrapped it around himself and went to the door and opened it. It was the Kingsman delivery man. "Hey," Eggsy said, whispering. "Please tell me it isn't a mission briefing."

The man smiled. "No, sir," he promised and handed him a bag. "Happy birthday, sir," he said and left.

"Thank you," Eggsy said. It came out louder than he expected and it hurt. He closed the door and put the bag down. He was curious but he was properly smelling himself now and nope. He went to the shower and took a couple painkillers and decided he could live without his comforter. He checked his phone and saw a half dozen happy birthday messages and his mum making sure he was coming over for tea later to celebrate. He sent back a message that he'd be there at 2. He saw the message from Merlin that the amount of money that was equivalent to an acceptable birthday gift was put into his bank account. That felt very Merliny.

Eggsy took the bag over to the sofa and sat down. Inside were several wrapped gifts. He lay them out on the table and saw they were labeled in a very precise hand which order they were supposed to be opened in.

Ollie.

He laughed when he opened the first and it was a Tigger mug where the handle looked like Tigger's tail. That was cute as hell, Eggsy thought.

The second was a book that Eggsy had mentioned being interested in reading. Pretty cool that the man had remembered that.

Two left and he almost decided to open them out of order to be a shit, but he couldn't. The third was two tickets to a play for a couple weeks from now with a note that said  _not anything you've expressed an interest in...but I feel you might enjoy_. He read the name on the tickets and looked it up and the play did sound pretty interesting.

One left, and it was a large flat box. Eggsy stared at it. If it was the last one, it was the one that mattered. It was going to be a big deal. He opened it and moved the tissue paper out of the way.

Eggsy stared and stared. His hand was shaking as he picked up the frame and it wasn't because of the hangover.

It was because he was staring at his Da. 

It was a picture, clearly from training for Kingsman, and his Da looked so happy and alive. He was just radiating strength and glee, even as he was covered in mud.

Eggsy had his smile, he realized. So few photos he had of his Da had him smiling like that. Free.

Eggsy felt his lip wobble and firmed it. He went to the bedroom and put on his glasses and tapped the side. "New Merlin?"

"You got him, what you gonna do with him?" New Merlin asked.

Eggsy laughed a little bit. "It's Galahad."

"I know, each of you has a different ping, first thing you do is memorize the ping," New Merlin said. "Happy birthday. Had R&D make you something fun to take on your next mission."

"Thanks bruv," Eggsy said. "You are pretty solid."

"Better than liquid," New Merlin joked.

"Look I know he's on a mission, but is Percival hot right now?" 

"Well he's always attractive," New Merlin said laughing and typing away.

"Oi," Eggsy said. "He don't like talk like that. Makes him uncomfortable."

"He's the one who flirted with me first," New Merlin said. "The private Merlin handbook on agents is very clear."

"I..." Eggsy paused. "I don't know which one to address first. Going with private Merlin handbook?"

"Arthur had it and I have adapted it a bit. It is our private observations about our agents and their needs. And the Percival section is pretty hefty and in there is, no teasing, no joking, mission focused until/unless he begins it. Then gentle push back is allowed and even encouraged." New Merlin recited. "He flirted a bit so I flirt back. And he's cute in that accountant way of his."

"Stop it," Eggsy said gruffly. He was then quiet. "He really flirted?"

"A teeny bit," New Merlin replied. They were both quiet and eventually New Merlin said, "he's not active right now.  I could connect you?"

"Yeah," Eggsy said still thrown. He'd blame the lingering headache. "Could you?"

"Connecting you know, Galahad," New Merlin said. "Reminder since he is on a mission, everything said will be recorded for post mission analysis. So no phone sex unless you use a burner phone."

"Oi, I'm not wanting phone sex with Percival," Eggsy said.

"I'm relieved?" Percival replied.

"Bugger," Eggsy groaned. "New Merlin was joking and the bastard made sure to time it so what was meant for him, would be heard by you." Eggsy felt like shit, knowing Percival wasn't a big sex fan. "I'm going to kill him. Sorry."

"Well, I do need his assistance for the mission, so perhaps wait for the murder until after I'm headed home?" Percival suggested. "And he is pretty good at the job, so maybe instead of murder, a very serious glower?"

"He made me say the words phone sex about you!" Eggsy said.

"I am aware of the existence of phone sex, Galahad," Percival said and was clearly trying not to laugh. "I in fact have had phone sex."

"What the fuck?" Eggsy replied. "But you don't like sex."

Percival was quiet. "Was this the discussion you called about? Because I have to kill a man shortly and it isn't the best for my frame of mind."

"Fuck," Eggsy said. "No. I was just calling to say thank you. For the birthday gifts."

"You are welcome," Percival said.

"How'd you find that picture of my dad?" Eggsy asked. "It's brilliant."

"No one really pays attention to the archives like they should," Percival answered. "All sorts of interesting things in there. And I do think you'll enjoy the play."

"You'll go with me?" Eggsy blurted out.

"I thought you'd want to take a date."

"Nah, rather go with a friend," Eggsy said. "That way I can focus on the play and not whether the person I'm with is digging it or not. If you are interested."

"That sounds acceptable," Percival replied. "I need to prepare."

"Kay. Good hunting."

"Happy Birthday, Galahad," Percival said. "And many happy returns."

Eggsy tapped the glasses off and he put up the picture in his office. It looked good. He chilled for the rest of the morning and then went to his Mum's and ate the horrific cake she and Daisy had made and the picture Daisy had drawn him went in his office too. He couldn't sleep though. He went into the tailor's and out to the estate. He went to New Merlin's office and found him with Arthur and they were talking quietly, planning. "Bit late isn't it?" he asked.

"Arthur keeps weird hours, still can't sleep easily without Harry," New Merlin said and winced when Merlin hit him. "And I wasn't supposed to share that information with anyone."

"No ye weren't," Merlin replied. "And I could comment on the hour as well to you, Eggsy. Problem?"

"The archives are really open to everyone?"

"They are, for the most part. Certain missions and personnel files are not open. Why?"

"Ollie got me a photo of my dad, I was just wondering..." Eggsy shrugged. "He's...he's mythic in my mind, yeah? What a child remembers."

"It might be better to leave him as such," Merlin's voice was kind.

"Probably, but I'm not so good at better."

"Come along," Merlin said and he lead Eggsy down the hallway and into a sub basement. He tapped a keypad and the door opened. "It's your favourite number."

"I don't have a favourite number," Eggsy said.

"220514," Merlin said.

"Daisy's birthday," Eggsy smiled a bit. He supposed he did have a favourite number. He went in the room and it was these huge metal storage units. "How do I?"

Merlin pointed to a computer. "You type in an agent, or a mission. A location, a year, and it will show you the relevant location, anything that has been digitized." Merlin looked at him. "Don't get lost in here."

"How much time you spent, watching, reading about Harry?"

Merlin didn't respond to that, just walked away. Eggsy figured the answer was none at all, or way too much.

Eggsy typed in his father's name and he was given a location. He walked a couple rows over and a bin was lit up. He opened it and in a moment had his dad's file in hand. It was surprisingly heavy and there were a few dvds. He took it back to the computer and loaded one of the disks. He gasped, because there was his da, in the same room he had been in. It was just standard observation footage, nothing special, he moved in and out of frame.

Eggsy sat on a bed the way his dad did. He skipped around and watched his dad shoot, and run the obstacle course. He didn't watch his dad do NLP training because that would have been weird. He read Merlin's notes on his father's potential. They were full of praise and some concerns.

He wondered what his own file looked like. He supposed he could look, but he didn't really care in the end.

There was someone else who mattered more. He put his father's stuff in the basket that was labelled  _do not put it back yourself, you'll fuck up our system._ He typed in Percival's name. When he went down to the location he realized three of the cabinets were all him. He wasn't even sure where to begin, but a song once said the beginning was a very good place to start.

He pulled out Percival's entrance file. 21 years the man had been a Kingsman. Not as long as a couple others, middle of the pack. There was a photo in the file, and it was him, it was clearly him, but he was such a baby. Jesus, so young. He read Merlin's notes, the belief that Percival would make it far, though there were grave concerns about his mental health. He read about how Percival wasn't the best, just better than someone else always. Until proper gun training happened and then he was just better than everyone by leaps and bounds.

When he reached NLP training in the file, Merlin had excused him from it. There was a note to see a transcript and there was a number. Eggsy went back and read the transcript. Chester wanted Percival removed from training because of that. Merlin refused. Fuck, Merlin took a cut in pay to keep Percival in the group but he won. 

There was a video and Eggsy turned it on. It was one of the times when the candidates were on free time. Percival found a room. And he danced. Eggsy watched the five minute video several times. It was different than the dancing he had seen. Technically better, formal.

He liked the freer Percival's moves better.

Eggsy fell asleep at the table reading about Percival, trying to learn more about the man.

In the morning he awoke when he was nudged. "Ollie, you're back," Eggsy said and sat straight up. He looked around and was happy the files had all been cleaned away that Percival wouldn't know he was reading about him. Which was silly because Percival had read his files and watched his video over and over.

But it felt like more of a breech of privacy to do it to Percival.

"I am," Percival agreed. "I am done my after action reports. Some birthday you had if you slept in the records room."

"Trust me, better than some others," Eggsy replied. He stood up. "Bloody starving though."

"Go shower, I'll make you an omelet."

"I love omelets," Eggsy said.

"I know, it was in your file," Percival replied. He smiled a bit. "My file lists no favourite foods."

"Why?" 

"I don't have one. Preferences, but not especially a favourite."

"So I can pick the restaurant before we go to the theatre?" Eggsy said.

"Dinner too?" Percival quirked a brow. "My, you know how to turn a man's head."

Eggsy looked at him. "Was that flirting?"

"Conversation," Percival replied. "I don't flirt."

"No of course not," Eggsy said.

"Go shower, and I'll make food," Percival replied. "Unless you walk to talk about anything interesting you discovered in my files?"

"Who said I was looking up you?" Eggsy asked.

"My mistake." Percival nodded to him. "No mushrooms will be in your omelet."

"Thanks bruv," Eggsy said. They both left the records room. "You didn't have NLP training."

"No, I didn't. Merlin understood that it wouldn't be the best idea. For multiple reasons."

"That should have disqualified you," Eggsy said.

"It should have. It didn't." Percival looked at him. "Robots aren't expected to fuck."

"I still don't know enough about you," Eggsy said slowly. "But I know you ain't a fucking robot."

"I guess we'll see what else you'll learn." Percival went ahead and up to the kitchen and Eggsy drifted towards the showers.

A couple other agents were in there and they were talking about Percival returning. And one of the cracks about him was made. Eggsy didn't think just put his fellow agent against the wall. "Do not," he warned. "Ollie isn't -" he cut himself off. "Just, never again. You get me?"

"I get you," Lamorak replied calmly. They  both ignored the other agent going for a weapon. "I get you, Galahad."

"He's better than any of you," Eggsy snapped and let go. He stripped down and stood under the too hot spray, ignored when the others left.

When he made his way to the dining room, Percival had a couple plates of food, being kept warm under a dish. "Alright?" he asked Eggsy. "You look unsettled."

"Nah, I'm fine," Eggsy replied and took the cover off. "Looks great." There was a candle in the omelet and Percival lit it.

"Happy birthday, Eggsy, make a wish," Percival suggested.

Eggsy blew out the candle. 


	10. Chapter 10

"I need a new something," Percival told Andrew.

"Of course, sir," he agreed. "Work or pleasure."

"I am going to the theatre and feel that something...different than what I have is required."

"Musical or play? Comedy or Arthur Miller?"

"Oscar Wilde," Percival replied.

"So a little fun is acceptable," Andrew said. He took a quick look at Percival and he hadn't dropped or gained weight so a new measurement was not required. "A classic suit with a bit of a pop in the waistcoat, how does that sound?"

"How classic?" Percival looked at him. "Do you think I could pull off modern?"

Andrew did not clap his hands. "Sir, I think you very much could." Oh he had been waiting to try out some things on Percival but would have never presumed. "What about a more modern cut of suit then, no waistcoat?"

"That is acceptable," Percival said. "I need it in a week."

Andrew was relieved that there wasn't any work work suits required in that time. "Of course sir. Come back in four days for a fitting."

Percival gave a nod and headed to the estate to the range. The gunsmith was very happy to see him, because there was a problem with Gawain's gun and Percival stripped it down and put it back together a few times, before the two of them had it fixed. Since he had started, he decided to check everyone's guns. It was something he did once or twice a year. Everyone assumed the gunsmith did it, kept their guns in perfect order, and he did. But Percival liked to help, to make sure all the agents had the best possible work. He reached Eggsy's favourite pistol and frowned. "This is in poor shape," he said. 

"I know, I want to give him a different gun, but he is attached to that one even though it doesn't sit perfect in his hand." The man went to the locker and pulled out three more pistols and laid them out carefully for Percival left to right. "Any of these would likely be better. Take a look, give me your thoughts, maybe between the two of us we can get him sorted."

They looked just about the same but Percival could see all the differences. He stripped down and reassembled Eggsy's gun and then the three others. He did this three times and took each to the range. He fired all four and then stripped them down and put them back together. He nodded to the gunsmith, "I'll write up a report and give it to Eggsy."

The gunsmith snorted. "Like that pup reads."

"That is an unacceptable comment," Percival replied calmly. "Would you like to reconsider it?"

"My apologies," the gunsmith agreed and put the weapons back. "You keeping going, or off to write the report."

"Still three more agents," Percival replied and cleaned all the guns to his satisfaction. "Now I take my leave."

"When you retire from active fieldwork, you damn well better come take over this job."

"That would be acceptable." Percival went to his office and wrote up his thoughts for Eggsy and then sent it in an email to the man. He worked on some analysis about some upcoming concerns and had a quiet afternoon until Eggsy knocked on his door. "Hello," Percival said and gestured to a chair.

"My gun is 3 millimetres off in my grip, do you know how crazy that sounds?" Eggsy said.

"Yes," Percival answered. He felt his back straighten in a way it generally didn't anymore.

"Ollie, just an expression," Eggsy said, "but I'll do better. Now you haven't even seen me shoot with the pistol in a while, how can you be so sure?"

"The wear pattern on the grip, it doesn't rest in the right location. Jorgenson has told you this, tried to get you different guns, but you have refused."

"That was the gun Harry showed me, when he showed me dressing room 3," Eggsy said. "And it works great."

"Eggsy, in hand to hand combat whose advice would you trust, mine or Harry's?"

"No offense bruv, but dead 18 months Harry is a better font of advice on that than you. Sure saw the carnage in that barn, but like didn't see it you know? So trusting Harry on this one."

"Wise, he was incredible at it. I am adequate at best." Percival looked at the pages in Eggsy's hands, his report. "Now of the two of us who do you trust on guns?"

Eggsy looked at the four pages, his gun versus the other three that to him seemed exactly the same, but to Percival had a million differences. "Guess I'm going down to check out option 2."

Percival wished he could contain the smile that broke out on his face. He had been told that his large grin was a bit creepy. But still he was thrilled, Eggsy would be going out with the best gun in stock. "I think you'll notice a real change."

"No I won't, but if you say it's better, I'll believe you. Was thinking meat before the theatre. Kinda got a hankering for like surf and turf?"

Percival nodded, he really didn't have that many food preferences other than the dislike of chocolate. "I am having a new suit made," Percival replied. He watched Eggsy panic a little. "Eggsy?"

"Got to wear a full suit?"

"If you like, these days people wear a large variety of clothes to the theatre," Percival replied. "I like suits. But trousers and a dress shirt is more than acceptable. Some people will be in jeans."

"Okay," Eggsy said, bit relieved. "Don't want to embarrass you."

Percival was a little confused. "You wouldn't embarrass me."

"Never actually been to a play, yeah?"

"Eggsy, there are...four very specific parameters in which I would be embarrassed by your company," Percival said. "And 2 of those 4 are statistically unlikely. You would never ask me to swim with dolphins."

"Dolphins?"

"I dislike dolphins?" Percival replied. "They are the dude bros of the sea." He watched Eggsy giggle. "I am not joking. I despise dolphins."

"I know you aren't joking, it's just that you said they were the dude bros of the sea. That is just brilliant." Percival waited for Eggsy to calm down. "But I promise never to make you swim with dolphins in a crowd of people."

"Thank you," Percival said solemnly. "Wear what you like to the theatre, Eggsy."

"Will do," Eggsy stood up. "I guess...does one of us pick the other up?"

"Or we could meet at the restaurant."

"No, that feels wrong. I'll come get you, yeah? Why have two cars?"

"Very well," Percival agreed. "I'll text you my address."

"Never been to your place, want to see it," Eggsy grinned. He gave a small salute and headed out.

Percival immediately went home and furiously cleaned the place. He found a pair of cuff links in the sofa cushions and they were rather not his style.

James. He sat on the ground and pulled out his phone. "I have something for you," he said when Roxy picked up.

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" she asked, like she had whenever he said that to her.

"A pair of James cuff links," he answered. "In the sofa cushions."

She was quiet for a minute. "How tacky are they?"

"Simply dreadful," he said and laughed a little. "I was cleaning and there they were. He always surprises me, even now."

"He loved doing that to you," she agreed. "You are cleaning?"

"I'm fine," Percival said.

"Sofa cushions, Oliver."

"Honestly fine. Eggsy will be picking me up for the theatre and I want the place looking well." There was quiet. "I'm okay," he promised.

"How about I come over and check out those cuff links?"

He smiled a bit. "Acceptable," he said. "Provided you bring pizza."

"I'll bring his favourite."

An hour later, Roxy was there with pizza and they talked of James and tidied the clean home. She left with the cuff links and a promise that wouldn't go over all the work she did and do it again. It was a lie but he didn't spend hours doing it either so it was a small victory. 

*******************************

Percival stood in front of his mirror and frowned. Eggsy was due soon, and he was fretting. He knew Andrew said the suit looked good, but he just wasn't sure. It was so modern. He took a quick selfie and sent it to Roxy who sent back a thumb's up. Still he just wasn't sure. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it. "Eggsy," he said and looked at the young man, who had worn plaid trousers and a dress shirt. A little Harry, and a little him. "You look nice."

"Shit, bruv, look at you," Eggsy said.

"Andrew suggested modern, I do not know how I feel about it," Percival admitted. "It fits well, but..." He gestured and Eggsy came in. Percival watched him look around a little. "It is just a home."

"It is a nice home," Eggsy said of the bit he could see. "You have Funkos?"

"11," he replied. "James. He loved the ones with bobble heads. He would jump up and down to make them bobble. Roxy took most of his things after he passed. I could not give up the funkos." Percival couldn't stop himself, didn't really want to, and jumped up and down a couple times so their heads wobbled. He at least could move in the suit that was cut much skinnier than he was used to.

"Suit looks brilliant, Ollie," Eggsy said. "Swear down, you look great."

"Thank you," Percival replied. "Shall we head out?"

Eggsy jumped a little to make the heads bounce. "Yeah, everyone swears that this is the funniest play that has ever been written."

"It is," Percival replied. "I think you will be amused."

"Cool, let's go then," Eggsy said and held out a hand, innocently, friends on the playground running to adventure together. Percival looked at the wall, at the little bouncing heads and felt like it was James nodding, telling him it was okay. Percival took the hand that was offered and they went to the restaurant and to the theatre, and Eggsy was almost crying he was laughing so much and he kept nudging against Percival and Percival found he didn't mind a bit.

Eggsy's laugh was quite nice.


	11. Chapter 11

"Hey, Ollie?" Eggsy was at the range and watching Percival. He was always allowed in on Percival's time now. 

"Hmm?" Percival held up a finger and Eggsy was happily quiet and watched. Five minutes later Percival took the shot on the dummy. They both went and checked. "Acceptable," Percival said.

"You say that word a bit," Eggsy pointed out. He looked where the bullet had torn through one head and lodged into the other. "Deadpool can do three."

"Deadpool can regrow body parts and fucks Death," Percival said. He moved the one dummy to the corner and Eggsy helped with this second. "Now what did you require?"

"I have a mission coming up," Eggsy said. "Was wondering...would you watch with New Merlin?" Eggsy tried to be casual but this was important to him. "You have been giving me great pointers, and just thought maybe you'd be able to help out a little more if you watched live?" 

"Of course," Percival replied and put up a standard paper target in two different lanes.

"Going for double shots?" Eggsy asked, and was ready to sit and watch. He liked watching Ollie and he got that it was a big deal that he was allowed to do so.

"You should practice with the new gun," Percival said and lay down on the ground again.

Eggsy went to the wall and put in his code and his gun appeared. The gunsmith had been thrilled when he changed and swore there would be a difference. Eggsy smiled politely and agreed. He did not feel a single difference between it and the old one. But Percival said it would be better and the guy knew he shit. He loaded it and went to the line. "Live round," he called out and shot a clip. He moved the pattern forward. Huh, he was a bit better. Fair enough. He did a few more rounds and then decided to call it a day. "Ollie?"

"Another hour for me."

"Okay, remember to drink some water, New Merlin says you don't hydrate enough on missions, you need to be better about that," Eggsy replied. He grabbed the bottle of water he had brought with him. "Here. Every 20 minutes I want you doing a couple of sips." Percival was very still and Eggsy wondered if he had commit some faux pas, but didn't care, guy needed to hydrate. "Come on Eeyore."

Percival took a sip of water and then settled back in. Eggsy smiled and went to the gym and sparred with Roxy for a bit. Later he found the empty water bottle on his desk. He knew Percival wouldn't have dumped it down a sink, that the man had drunk it. It made him so happy the way Percival listened to him. Not many people did, not like that. He sat at the computer and read the analysis that New Merlin had given him.

*********************************************

"New Merlin?" Eggsy asked.

"Yo! Shake what your mama gave you, Galahad," New Merlin said. "Like now, shake it 30 metres south by southwest."

"Got it," Eggsy said and bolted. He saw the door and kicked it in and closed it behind him. "I get seen?"

"No," Percival's voice was low and smooth in comparison to the jittery tones of New Merlin. "You are fine."

Eggsy let out a breath and started moving through the halls. "How do the bad guys always keep all these white halls clean?" He looked around and switched his glasses to heat signature to check what rooms to avoid. "Seriously, evil has really good janitors."

"Our place is clean," New Merlin said and quickly pushed crisp crumbs into his rubbish bin. "And your job is to find those rockets remember?"

"I know," Eggsy said, "but bruv, we have a problem."

New Merlin changed a bit. "What problem, Galahad?" He had three different windows up and was watching through Eggsy's eyes. "Fuck they changed their security system," New Merlin said staring at the panel.

"Retinal scan, not passcode," Eggsy agreed. "So...fucked?"

"Fucked," New Merlin said.

"Not if you get an eyeball," Percival pointed out. 

"Uhh..." Eggsy was quiet. "How do I even find the right eyeball? Just go collect every head in the building and see which works?" 

New Merlin flinched a bit. "Or you wait behind that corner and rush a person who goes into the room?" he suggested.

"That leaves Galahad exposed potentially for a good bit of time," Percival said. "Are you comfortable with that?"

"More comfortable than collecting random eyeballs," Eggsy said and found a spot to hide. It did take a while and he wasn't the most patient sort, but eventually someone came to use the room and when the door opened he rushed and ran them both in and snapped the guy's neck and closed the door. "Okay, here we go, please don't be any other changes."

"Just patch me in honey, and watch me fly," New Merlin said.

"Not really a honey, am I?"

"Well you are as sweet as," New Merlin joked. He began typing and humming a little to himself. "Well now, sorry boys, but that code is more beautiful than picturing you two making out." He was typing more, not really paying attention to what he was saying.

"Oi," Eggsy snapped, appalled, "what is with you, New Merlin? I get you are settling into the job, but what the fuck? I am seriously considering reporting you for this." He cannot talk about Percival in that way, what the fuck.

New Merlin was quiet for a moment, only the sound of the keys flying. "My apologies, Galahad," New Merlin said formally. There was a heavy silence.

"I do look quite attractive when kissing people, though," Percival said. "Hair ruffled, glasses slightly askew. You should see me with my tie loosened."

Eggsy wondered what that looked like. He watched the screens in front of him all change and cameras be blacked out, data flying over other screens.

"I have what I need, Galahad, make your extraction," New Merlin said.

Eggsy nodded and opened the door cautiously. He made his way through the building and was surprised when it didn't go to shit. Soon enough he was gone and headed to the plane. Once he was on it he sighed in relief. "That went well," he said.

"Galahad, would you like me to switch you to Arthur, so you can make your formal complaint?" New Merlin said.

"You make Percival uncomfortable with that talk," Eggsy said. "You have to respect your agents more."

"He doesn't," Percival replied and Eggsy froze.

"Do you like New Merlin?" Eggsy asked. "Is that why he can joke like that with you and no one else can?"

"I am growing to consider New Merlin a friend," Percival said after a moment. "And I trust him on the job almost implicitly. As for why he can joke like that with me and no one else can? Well no one else has ever tried. I need to go to the range, now that you are safe." 

Eggsy heard him cut off the line and it was just him and New Merlin. "Is he mad?" Eggsy asked.

"Hard to tell," New Merlin said. "You, Roxy, and Arthur are the only ones who can really tell." New Merlin was typing. "Galahad?"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to think about why you are so defensive of him."

"He's a good man, who deserves someone in his corner. Not gotten a lot of that from Kingsman from what I can see," Eggsy said.

"Don't get so wrapped up in protecting him that you forget he can take care of himself?"

Eggsy was quiet. "Yeah..." he said after a bit. "Yeah, I get it." He bit his lip. "I'm sorry, New Merlin."

"It's cool," he replied. "Good mission."

Eggsy tapped the side of his glasses. He sat there on the plane and thought about it. He did want to protect and defend Percival, but he was reacting weird to certain things. It tended to involve any conversation that involved Percival and sex or finding him attractive. He pulled up his tablet and googled demisexual and realized maybe he had been thinking about it wrong. There was a good shot that Percival did like sex. He had been thinking the man was ace, but as he read he saw that maybe he had been assuming too much. He spent the rest of the flight reading.

He was busy with after action reports and analysis and then the come down from a mission. He had been wanting to talk to Percival but was exhausted. He headed home and sent a text to the man  _dinner tomorrow night?_

A little bit later he was sent a location and time and didn't even know how soft his smile was when he saw that. Especially when a google maps screenshot was sent to him to make sure he would know where to go.

He spent the day cleaning and watching telly and when it was time to get ready he put care into his appearance. He put on some black jeans with a dress shirt and waistcoat and liked how it looked. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out, taking the tube instead of a car. Eggsy was mostly on time and unsurprised that Percival was already there, and in that new suit of his that looked great. "Hey bruv," Eggsy said and gave him a quick hug and sat down. "How's it going?"

"Well," Percival replied. "Wine or beer?"

Eggsy took a quick look at the menu. "Wine? You order?"

Percival nodded and selected a dry white, it would go well with any of the fish options. They also ordered food and Eggsy looked at him. "So...how'd I do?" He asked eager for feedback.

"Now?" Percival looked a little disappointed. 

And Eggsy realized yeah, not what he wanted to talk about. "You know what, leave it for work tomorrow. What I really want to know is why do you hate dolphins?"

"They know what they did," Percival said in that serious tone of his.

Eggsy giggled. "How the fuck anyone thinks you are not a riot I have no idea."

"Didn't you know? Merlin forgot to program humour into me," Percival replied.

"I don't let other people call you a robot, so no you go doing it too."

"Let?" Percival asked and Eggsy realized what he said. 

"Hey look, it's Patrick Stewart," Eggsy said and pointed. It was just a random old mostly bald guy but still.

"No it isn't," Percival shook his head. "Were you defending my honour?"

Eggsy took a deep breath. "Look, you brush it off, but I know you don't like it. So maybe, I mentioned to a couple people to chill about it. No one fucks with my friends yeah?" He smiled and kicked Percival under the table. "And you got tons of emotions, you just express them differently. In dancing, in giant Tiggers, their fault if they haven't paid attention."

"I consider your friendship acceptable," Percival said solemnly.

Eggsy made sure to keep his face neutral but that bummed him out a bit. He honestly thought they were working towards a pretty great friendship. But Percival was a tough nut to crack. "You are pretty acceptable too," Eggsy decided to say and he wondered why Percival lit up the way he did and why it was so gorgeous.

They talked about everything and nothing over dinner, and it was so easy. Percival was so deadpan and Eggsy loved playing off it, it was like Jeeves and Wooster humour and he knew that every small smile Percival gave, was like a huge laugh from anyone else. "Hmm, now we need chocolate, chocolate, and lets see...more chocolate now right?" Eggsy teased.

The waiter arrived and smiled, "we do have a chocolate bomb that is to die for."

"I prefer dessert that keeps me alive," Percival said and Eggsy giggled. "Seasonal ice cream?"

"Earl grey, and a lavendar," the waiter said. He leaned in, "Our chef went to Harry Potter world and came back with ideas."

Eggsy snorted. "Two orders of ice cream, bruv, and a coffee."

"Coffee as well," Percival concurred. 

When they were alone Eggsy decided to dive in. "Ollie?"

"Yes, Eggsy?"

"You don't hate sex?" It came out louder than Eggsy meant it too, and the couple one table over looked and he glowered at them. "I mean, I thought you were ace and that is why I got mad at New Merlin and all the teasing."

"I am not sex averse," Percival said calmly. "I actually quite like sex."

The ice cream and coffee arrived and they ate a bit and the flavours were kind of weird and kind of great. "I did reading on the plane. I guess I thought that you didn't like it." Eggsy focused on his coffee. "But it seems like it is a pretty giant spectrum."

"It is," Percival agreed.

"So you and James had sex," Eggsy said.

"We did not," Percival replied. "I know the gossip has us such, but we did not."

"But you loved him." Eggsy was a little confused.

"And he loved me, as much as he could, but we were not lovers. Platonic soulmates?" Percival sounded a little lost. "We just were us. We let people gossip, but we just were. We shared a flat and we both dated and loved and Roxy spent an incredible amount of time with us. It was a family."

"I can get family," Eggsy said softly. They finished up and Eggsy paid the bill. They went outside and stood there, neither quite wanting to say goodbye. Eggsy was going to suggest a late movie when his phone rang. "Just a sec," he told Ollie. "Oi Jamal, what's up?" Eggsy was quiet for a minute. "Nah, bruv, I'm out with Ollie, not looking to club it up tonight." He looked at Ollie who gave a shrug. "Hang on Jamal," Eggsy put the phone to his shoulder. "I'm not going to abandon you to go hang with the guys at a dance club," he said.

"Why would you have to abandon? I'm happy to come along."

Eggsy blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I like dancing," Percival said.

"Well yeah, but like ballet and jazz and all that stuff," Eggsy waved a hand. "This is bouncing and grinding."

"I am aware what dance clubs are, Eggsy. If you do not wish me along, because I am older and -"

"Oi," Eggsy frowned at him. "I don't want you uncomfortable."

"I'll manage," Percival promised. "And if I cannot, I'll leave."

Eggsy holds the phone up to his ear. "Ollie is down if that is cool. Okay where you at then?" He nodded. "See you there in a bit." He hung up. "Across town. Tube or cab?"

"Tube is fine, we'll want a cab after this I imagine," Percival said.

They walked to the underground, hands brushing against each other but never quiet touching. The club had a line out front and Eggsy started to go into and Percival walked up. "Bruv they let girls in before guys," he said.

Percival looked at the bouncer. "Our compatriots are already inside." He and the bouncer just looked at each other and Percival smiled.

"Go on in," the bouncer said. The line booed and Percival just walked in.

Shit, Eggsy thought and hurried in after him. It was a club. Dark with strobing lights and a crowded dance floor. Loud as hell, with the bass kicked way up. He waited for Percival to turn and walk out. But Percival pointed and leaned into Eggsy's ear. "Jamal is flapping around there, on the dance floor. The others have managed to procure a decent table up on the second floor." He pointed up.

Eggsy turned and his nose brushed Percival's jaw line. "How'd you see them."

"I see everything," Percival commented. He went upstairs and to the table. The group cheered when they arrived and Eggsy got hugs and he was pleased when Percival was greeted well. 

"Look at the togs, outclass us or what?" Matty joked.

"No that will be shortly on the dance floor," Percival replied. He waited and the song changed. "Yes, I can work with that," he said and took off his jacket and loosened the tie a little bit and undid the first button. Eggsy found himself staring at the man's throat. "Excuse me," he said. And disappeared back down the stairs.

The guys looked at Eggsy. "Wot's he doing then?"

"Dancing, I guess," Eggsy said. He followed Percival as he wound through the crowd.

"Shit, should we go rescue him before he does an old man suffle?" Ryan asked, his arm around a girl Eggsy didn't know.

"He knows how to waltz?" Eggsy said and didn't mention the ballet.

"That ain't a waltz bruv," Ryan said and leaned over the railing. They all watched Percival move to the dance floor. His white dress shirt stood out in the crowd and they all stared in shock. 

The girl with Ryan whistled low, "I don't think he needs help."

"Holy shit," Matty said. 

Eggsy couldn't form words. He watched Percival and he was just. He didn't know guys could move like that. Slinky. Lithe. He was at first just moving for himself, lost in the music, not really caring. And it should have been insane, he was likely ten years older than anyone else on the dance floor, and in that shirt and tie, the suit trousers, not really matching the crowd. And fuck if several women and a couple guys didn't just drop who they were grooving with and gravitate to Percival. And then Percival ended up wrapped around a bloke, and it couldn't be called grinding, but it was sexy as hell and Eggsy could not stop watching.

"Can you move half as good?" the girl asked Ryan who shook his head no and she finished her drink and went down to the dance floor.

"That is vinegar with his fries Ollie," Matty shouted. "Radiohead loving Ollie. And he has them ready to drop pants and knickers right now."

Eggsy nodded and wouldn't take his eyes off of Percival. Someone had run their hands through his hair and even at this distance, Eggsy could see how good he looked all mussed. Ryan's date made it to Percival and pulled at his tie a little and holy fuck that was some epic dirty dancing kind of stuff. 

Eggsy needed a drink. He went to the bar and got a martini and one for Percival too, and ended up drinking it because Percival was still on the dance floor. The song changed and Percival sort of tilted his head and began to wind his way off the floor. Jamal and his date and Ryan's girl all came along. 

Percival was sweating a bit and his glasses were a bit angled and his hair mussed and he began to roll his sleeves up. "I haven't been to a club since James, my old flatmate," he said. "He loved to dance. Was just dreadful."

"You sure as fuck aren't," Jamal said and slapped his shoulder. "Oi, Eggs, where's your man's drink?"

"In my belly," Eggsy said, angry, and he couldn't explain why. "I'll get another." He went and got two more martini's and everyone was still talking about how good Percival had been on the dance floor. Eggsy now couldn't stop staring at the man's arms that had been exposed.

"Thank you, Eggsy," Percival said and took the glass.

"Sure," Eggsy replied. 

"Come on, Ollie, not even going to be hard to wingman for you. Pretty much go back down there and have your pick of people," Jamal said. He smiled at Eggsy when Eggsy kicked him under the table. "Seriously. My date, Nick here, is ready to abandon me for you."

Nick's protest was not very strong and Eggsy tried to make the guy's head explode with his mind. He shouldn't step out on Jamal like that.

Matty in a second understood what Jamal was doing. "Come on, Ollie, let's get you some tonight. Blokes or girls?"

"Either, I'm bi," Percival replied. "But I don't hook up."

"No biggie, just like riding a bike," Matty said. "Jamal is right, we get you on that dance floor, you got your pick of people. Because you look so fucking fit out there." Matty and Jamal exchanged a look at the way Eggsy was getting ready to strop.

"I'm demisexual," Percival explained. Ryan's date nodded in understanding.

"Wot's that?" Matty asked. He wondered if it was a weird kink.

Percival thought about it. "To use vernacular, if I tried to bang a rando, I would get sick everywhere and run screaming naked into the night."

"But sex is brilliant," Jamal added in. "Right, Eggsy?"

"Yeah, it is great," Eggsy said. "But maybe we switch the conversation?" He didn't know if he felt awkward for himself or Percival. But he didn't want his friends making fun of Percival.

"Sex is brilliant," Percival agreed seriously. "Let me try to explain." He looked down at the dance floor. "You go down there and you see hair in a colour you prefer, well shaped breasts, a perfect arse and you think alright, that could be fun for tonight and you make a move. Sometimes you succeed or you don't. But if you ended up in bed, you'd have fun and that would be that." He sipped his martini. "For me there is no that would be that. If I took someone home from there tonight I could get them off, but doubtful I'd even get hard, and I'd feel vile for days or even weeks."

"So you can't get it up?" Ryan frowned. "That sucks."

"So do I, quite well actually," Percival said and it took everyone a moment to get his meaning and there was laughter and he got several punches to the shoulder. He shook his head. "For me, I need to know what makes them happy, what makes them sad. Favourite colour, or movie. I cannot...I cannot look at a form, a pile of limbs and find it attractive, want it so desperately I cannot think. I always think. But give me time to know someone, to know what makes them tick and I will become aroused, hungry for them. A one night shag would leave in the morning, annoyed they wasted their time. Someone who spends time with me? I will make them forget their own name when we crawl into bed. If I know their heart, engage with them as people and not just body parts? That is more seductive to me than any grinding on the dance floor. I have an ability to focus that is second to none, it comes from years of various trainings for work I have received. And when I am ready all that focus I have? It becomes trained on the person I'm with, making them feel everything they can, as much as they can. If my cock is pushing into a person, it is because I can think of nothing more important than them. They know I want them, and to be there, more than anything else in the world." He finished his martini. "Oh, I like this song," he said and hurried back down to the dance floor.

"Eggsy? You okay there?" Jamal asked.

Everyone at the table started laughing, when Eggsy just said "bwah?"

"Mate, maybe you should go down to the dance floor?" Ryan suggested.

Eggsy nodded and walked through the crowd and made his way to where Percival was, again with several people and fuck the fluid way he moved was killing Eggsy. Eggsy began to dance as well. He was decent enough, could stay on the beat at least and let the crowd push him until he was centimetres from Percival. "Hey Ollie?" he shouted, hoping that the lip reading training they had had was one of Percival's better classes. The man nodded and raised a brow. "You know my favourite colour?"

Percival grinned and his eyes were lit up behind his glasses. He pulled Eggsy in closer and they moved to the beat together. "Gold," he whispered into Eggsy's ear. "Followed by rich blue."

Eggsy nodded and they didn't talk again just danced for an hour, close enough that Eggsy could feel Percival's heart beat. They went back up to the table and Percival collected his jacket.

"I'm done for the night," Percival said. "Nice to see all of you again." The guys all protested but Percival rolled down his sleeves and put the jacket on.

"Yeah, I'm out to," Eggsy said quickly and ignored the looks that everyone gave him.

They made their way outside and Eggsy shivered a little, the contrast of the evening air after the hot club. "Hey...Ollie?"

"Yes?" Percival asked.

Eggsy tried to think of what he wanted to ask, what his heart wanted to put into words. It was something small, or perhaps something very large, but it didn't have shape yet. He wanted it to have shape. "Would you like -"

Percival held up a finger and tapped the side of his glasses. "Yes?" He wanted a moment and then tapped again. He looked at Eggsy. "New Merlin, a code."

Eggys hailed a taxi to get them to the shop. "What was it?"

"Arthur. Something is terribly wrong with Arthur." 

They got in the cab and Eggsy felt his heart freeze over. He barely registered the way Percival took his hand, but he also didn't let go.


	12. Chapter 12

They made their way to the estate and New Merlin was right there when the bullet train doors opened. "A plane is being prepped. He was ready to go alone, but I sorta bribed the pilot into making long flight checks."

"Merlin can fly, why didn't he just take the plane?" Eggsy asked.

"I managed to convince him he was too compromised to do a night flight across the ocean," New Merlin was shaking. "Did you know he wears a knife? And it is not a little knife. I made a compensating joke." He smiled weakly. "It didn't go well."

"Where is he flying to, and why?" Percival asked. He reached out and squeezed New Merlin's shoulder. "You behaved acceptably." He nodded when the man began to relax, relieved. 

"Kentucky," New Merlin said. 

Percival watched Eggsy sway and moved so the lad could lean on him if need be. Kentucky. Why was...oh. "Harry's body has been found and identified?"

New Merlin shook his head. "Nope. Harry has been found. And he's alive."

Percival watched as Eggsy bolted towards the plane. Well, then. "And you think Arthur needs back up."

"I don't want him going alone," New Merlin said. "Seems Harry was found by an American us and well...Arthur wasn't paying attention after he was told Harry was alive, but I was and Harry is alive, but you know shot in the fucking head. It sounds like we only know he's alive now because it took him this long to be able to speak. It sounded..." New Merlin was clearly upset. "It didn't sound like the Harry we knew is there anymore if you get me. And I don't want Arthur going in alone."

"I understand," Percival said. "I'll go collect a few things. I trust that since these people made a call you are working on hacking them so I am not going in blind?"

New Merlin looked at him and smiled slowly. "You say the nicest things to me." 

"Get to work," Percival ordered.

"Yes, sir," New Merlin said and hurried to his office. Percival went down the equipment locker and checked out a few items and went to personal lockers and gather a change of clothes for everywhere, New Merlin helpfully unlocking them. Percival then went to the plane where Eggsy was pacing and Merlin was glaring at the pilot. 

"I do believe we are ready to go, at your will," Percival told the pilot calmly. The pilot looked so grateful to see him, he could imagine what Merlin and Eggsy had already put him through. "You will be left alone for the duration of the flight unless you require any assistance. We know flying across an ocean at night requires your focus and we would do nothing to endanger anyone's safety, would we?"

"Thank you," the pilot said. "We'll be there as quick as is safe." He went and locked himself in the front.

"We need to sit," Percival told them and closed the side door. Merlin was near catatonic and Percival guided him to the chair and parked him down. He even did the belt up for him. "You need -"

"I need Harry," Merlin filled in. "No matter how he is, I need him."

"I know," Percival said. "You'll have him soon." He went to the sofa and buckled in. "Eggsy, please," Percival said and Eggsy nodded and sat.

"What -"

Percival shook his head at Eggsy and pulled out his phone. He texted him  _If Merlin sleeps we can talk plans and what ifs_.

**Harry's alive.**

_It seems so._

**Ollie, we're getting him back. I dreamed of this.**

Percival didn't respond. He created some contingency plans in his mind, for whatever they might encounter ranging from everything going perfectly to him having to kill up to 100 people without the assistance of his travel companions. Merlin drifted off a couple hours into the flight, and Eggsy followed shortly. Percival opened his laptop and smiled when there was information from New Merlin. He read the report, and made some notes. He took the laptop into the back and tapped his glasses. "New Merlin?"

"Hey," New Merlin said, not the usual cheerful greeting. "Like us, a lot underground, and really good encryption. Not got much about layout, but I did find Harry's file."

"How bad?"

"Coma for about 10 months, and well, when he woke up, had to relearn everything Merlin. His brain had like these pockets of knowledge of memory, but weirdly inconsistent. Could brush his teeth, but not remember how to hold a fork and knife. Speech was gone for another couple of months. Vicious night terrors, but he wouldn't remember them. Therapy the whole time, to walk, to take care of himself. His hands still shake, most of his personal memories are gone, speech is better but still some problems. Requires more sleep than most still. Doubtful he'll ever return to who he was before." New Merlin was very quiet.

"Tell me," Percival ordered. "I can't go in blind."

"He only remembers Arthur during those night terrors, screams for Gavin to save him. How they found a starting point to look for people. He remembers Gavin when he is beyond scared. Rest of the time, it is all just weird bits and bobs. His mother's perfume, and he keeps asking for eggs but hates the taste of them when he gets them."

It was Percival's turn to be quiet. "Well, we know what that is about."

"Oliver," Merlin paused. "I am your friend too, okay? Just so you. And I got a super great bony shoulder that can bruise you while you lean on it."

Percival smiled. "Thank you very much, Noah, I appreciate that."

"You know my name," New Merlin is pleased. "Thanks."

"Send me everything you have."

"Of course, sir," New Merlin replied. "What if Harry doesn't recognize Arthur?"

"We'll figure something out," Percival promised and New Merlin believed him. Percival didn't lie. He signed off and sent the files along.

Percival read and was pretty sure that he had lied to New Merlin, because he didn't know what would happen to Merlin if Harry didn't recognize him. Especially if he recognized Eggsy. He looked at the two men, both were tense in their sleep. Arthur worried, Eggysy restless. He didn't know if that was a natural state for Eggsy or not. He reached out and smoothed Eggsy's hair. "Tigger, I'll make this okay for you," Percival whispered. He put the laptop away and dozed a little. Time moved too fast and too slow but eventually they arrived in Kentucky and were greeted at the small airport by a woman who was dressed rather similarly to Merlin and a man in a cowboy hat.

"Gavin?" the woman asked looking at all of them.

Merlin stepped forward. "That's me," he said. "You have my Harry?"

"We do," she said and gave him a small smile. "He asks about you a lot."

That was a kind and perhaps cruel way to stretch the truth, Percival thought. "We thank you for helping him. How did you find him? Weren't you affected by what happened on V day?"

"Champ, the head of our organization, refused to let any of us get Valentine's Sim card," the man explained. "Said, if it's too good to be true, it's a pig in lipstick."

"Sure, where's Harry?" Eggsy asked. 

"I apologize," Merlin said. "This is our friends, Eggsy and Oliver," Merlin said.

"Eggsy? Eggs?" the man said.

"Yeah? Why?" Eggsy asked.

"Just a unique nickname is all, like me. I'm Tequila. Pleasure to meet you."

"Please, take me to him," Merlin whispered and soon they were in a car. Percival watched the route they took and catalogued all the weapons that were being carried. He was sure he could keep Merlin and Eggsy safe, if this was a trap. New Merlin was feeding information into his glasses as they drove, clearly recording everything. He was 80% sure on his ability to keep his friends safe.

That dropped to about 60% once they were below ground, but would move back up if he were willing to sacrifice himself. Which he would do without hesitation. Merlin and Eggsy weren't thinking like Kingsman, so he was having to come up with plans on the fly, and he was going to be hurting later, but New Merlin was providing as much specific detail as he could, speaking in a confident way that did not match the situation.

Ginger, they had learned her name was, took them to an office and asked them all to sit. "I have to be frank with you, he isn't...he got to him quickly, the signal from the church pinged on our systems but as much tech as we have, it was still a shot in the head at close range, untreated for over twenty minutes. He has brain damage, there was likely a stroke during the event, and well..."

"Just let me see him," Merlin said. "I do not care."

"You might," Tequila said softly and flicked the switch and they all saw through the two way mirror. Harry was sitting on a bed and reading. His hair was longer, softer, and he had an eye patch on. He was in sweats and his hand shook as it drew under the line of the words on the page. "He's up to about a 5th grade reading level," Tequila explained. "He is digging Harry Potter."

"He hated those books," Merlin replied.

"Now is loving them." Tequila looked at them all. "Look, Ginger is being nice, but I figure I'm the bad cop here. He only calls for you Gavin in his nightmares. At first we thought he was running away from you, but really he's wanting you to save him."

"Then that is what I'll do," Merlin said and strode through the door and knocked on Harry's.

Percival stopped Eggsy from following. "I know you need to see him, but this is their moment." Eggsy almost fought it, but Percival would not let go. "Remember what he has been through," Percival said. He felt Eggsy soften under his grip and let go. Percival moved closer to the glass to watch, ready to interject.

"Come in," Harry said.

Merlin walked in the room.

"Hello Harry," Merlin was clearly using every ounce of control not to grab the man and never let go. "I have missed you."

Harry put the book down. "Did...we...did we have an an an appointment?" He looked at the whiteboard on the wall. "It's...it's not on my list."

"May I sit?" Merlin asked quietly. 

Harry budged up on the bed a bit. 

"Ollie," Eggsy said in a small voice. 

"I see," Percival replied. He looked at Ginger. "When can we take him home?"

"When he wants," Ginger said. "Physically his therapy can occur anywhere. But we aren't going to let him leave if he doesn't want to."

Percival nodded. "I will give your doctor our doctor's number so they can communicate on Harry's needs." Merlin and Harry weren't talking, just staring at each other. "We have an excellent facility as well."

"Harry, my name is Gavin," Merlin said and Percival grew silent.

"That's a nice name. Inter...inter...interesting," Harry replied. 

"You used to also call me Merlin," Merlin said. "Do you remember that name better?" Harry shook his head. "What about grumpy bastard?"

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't call someone that would I?" He laughed some more and in that moment looked incredibly like Harry.

"What about my heart? Do you remember calling me that?" Merlin asked and Harry frowned but then shook his head no. Percival was worried that would break Merlin but he reached into his pocket and pulled out a hankerchief. "Well, I brought ye a biscuit." He unfolded it and it was a butterfly cookie.

"Those are thi...thi...not first favourite, you know that."

"Aye, they are your third favourite biscuit," Merlin agreed. He held it out.

Harry took it. "Lucille," he said. "Do I know a Lucille?"

"That is what ye named the mixer I make those cookies with, your third favourite," Merlin said. "Enjoy it Harry. I'll leave you be." He stood up and Harry reached out. He meant to grab Merlin but missed, hand shaking and depth perception gone.

"Wait," Harry said and took a bite of the cookie. He closed his eyes and chewed slowly. "I want eggs," he said and Percival couldn't have stopped him. He stayed in the room with Ginger and Tequila and watched Eggsy burst into the room. Harry was terrified and hid behind Merlin.

"I'm Eggsy, Harry do you remember me?" Eggsy asked and kept moving closer.

Harry curled up in behind Merlin. "Scared," Harry said.

"Eggsy, please stop," Merlin held up a hand. "Please." 

Eggsy stopped moving forward. "Harry. You have to remember us. He's your husband and I'm...well I don't know what we are...I guess you were my mentor. I never got to thank you. I really need to say thank you. I missed you Harry and Merlin was a wreck without you. Hell, pretty sure even Mr. Pickle missed you."

"He's dead," Harry said. "I didn't shoot him."

All three in the room froze.

"I don't understand," Ginger said.

Percival gave a small smile. "I do believe, Harry just remembered something. Something important."

"You hate Mr. Pickle," Harry said.

"No I don't," Eggsy replied. 

"Not...not you...him..." Harry tapped Merlin's back. Merlin turned around and they stared at each other, not much space between them. "You hate him."

"Of course I hate a dead dog watching me when I take a shit, Harry," Merlin groused. "But I love you more than anything so I put up with it. But it is a key reason we keep separate homes."

"I hate...I...the...thing...in the corner...it's bad."

"The lamp? 20 years, you lose all your memories and ye remember how much you hate that lamp?" Merlin began to laugh. "Oh my god, you arse, that is so fucking you." He cupped Harry's face and leaned their foreheads together. "If ye never all the way remember, it is okay, I carry enough love for both of us."

"That's rather dramatic," Harry said. But he leaned into Merlin's touch. "You smell...your smell is home," Harry whispered. They stayed like that, until Merlin let go so he could wipe his eyes.

Harry looked at Eggsy and Percival watched Harry look at Eggsy. "I...maybe?"

"That's good enough for me, Harry," Eggsy said and collapsed on the bed and hugged him tight. 

"You could go in as well," Ginger offered politely.

Percival shook his head. "No. There is no place in that room for me. I don't belong with them or that moment. Please take me to his medical team, so I can begin prepping what he needs for the flight home."

Tequila frowned. "Another friend in there couldn't hurt. It isn't a prob, I'm sure."

"You seem kind. I am glad he had kind," Percival shrugged. "No one in there will need me again. Let me please see that their needs can be met. And then...if there is an empty room, I may borrow? It has been a stressful day and I need space to move."

Tequila looked ready to argue but a glance from Ginger stopped him and she arranged what he needed. Percival talked to medical and his pilot and sent tons of information home. He then went into a room and danced to deal with all the chaos of the last 18 hours. Percival had been so close to something with Eggsy, he thought, maybe. Something had maybe been going to happen.

But Eggsy would have Harry now. And that was good, that would make Eggsy happy, and he found his list of things he wanted most in the world had changed and near the top was Eggsy being happy. It would be quick or not, but Eggsy would gravitate to Harry and move on from their friendship. Harry made more sense as his friend anyways.

Percival didn't need friends after all, robots seldom do.

His glasses beeped and he did a final twist. "New Merlin?"

"Bony shoulder, available whenever," New Merlin offered gently.

"It is fine," Percival said. "We will be coming home in a day or so, and things will change."

"What me to sing some Bowie about time and change?" New Merlin offered.

"Can you sing well?"

"Not a lick."

"I think I will survive," Percival replied. "So Arthur's experiment of Eggsy and I will be at an end. I only loved him a little, I will get over it in time."

"Ummm...Oliver?"

"Yes, New Merlin?"

"Do you know what you just said to me?"

"I do," Percival replied.

"Do you know before you said it, that was how you felt?"

"No, I did not."

"Well then...um...yeah. We can be heroes for just one day?" he sang awkwardly and Percival laughed sadly. "Told you, dreadful."

"I endure, Noah. I am very good at it. And I will endure this as well. There are matters that need to be attended to, thank you New Merlin."

"You are very worth loving," New Merlin said. 

"You are very acceptable as well," Percival replied. New Merlin smiled happily because he knew what that meant. "We'll be home soon." He tapped his glasses and then went back towards Harry's room.

Eggsy came out of Harry's room and hugged Percival and Percival gripped him tight. "He might maybe remember me sort of!"

"That is good," Percival agreed.

"He is willing to come to England. He barely remembers Merlin, but like every time Merlin tries to get up off the bed, Harry grabs him and won't let go. Merlin's reading him the Harry Potter book right now, wanna join us?"

"I'm busy making sure to co-ordinate his care, and make the plane ready for us to take him home. Enjoy Harry," Percival said. Eggsy hugged him again and hurried back into the room.

Percival paused and let the warmth of the hug fill him for just a moment. Then he went about making sure that everything that could possibly come up would be taken care of. Details he could understand. He would attend to his heart later.


	13. Chapter 13

Eggsy wasn’t sure what he was feeling, it was definitely a mix of emotions, almost too many to name. Elation, sadness, horror, affection, it was all in a muddle. But they had Harry back. Well at least they had the promise of Harry back. Maybe. Hopefully. Merlin had gone to check with Percival about the arrangements to go home, but Eggsy figured it was that he needed a moment. They could absolutely trust Percival to have everything under control. But Eggsy was happy to spend time keeping Harry company and doing his hand exercises with him.

“I open and close,” Harry said in that slow voice that he now had, like he had to think through every word before it was said. “10 times each hand, and then I get to practice with the kn…kn…knife.”

“Okay, I’ll count off for you,” Eggsy said easily. “One,” he counted with the first first made. He had this weird glove on as he did it, that seemed to make it harder. “They taken good care of you here, Harry? Two.”

Harry nodded, focused on his hands. “Ginger is nice. Tequila fun…funny.” He did a few more grips. “Easier than even a week ago.”

“It’s having us here,” Eggsy said. “Eight. You know the promise of home, motivating you.”

“Is my home nice? Am I alone?” Harry looked at Eggsy. “You look like someone I am supposed to know.”

“My dad, Lee,” Eggsy watched him begin to open and close his left hand, it was slower going. “Three,” he said. “You live alone. You and Gavin are partners, but you need your space. I think. Not quite sure how you two worked it. Didn’t even know you were together until after you were dead.” Eggsy winced. “Not that you are dead.”

“I might be,” Harry replied. “At least the man you knew?” He finished the squeezes and moved a tray over where there were pieces of playdoh. He gripped the fork and knife and his hands shook a little but he began to cut it into strips and then pieces. “My house?”

“Fussy?” Eggsy said. “Antiques. Swore I saw at least one doily. The walls covered with art and dead butterflies.”

Harry blinked at first in confusion and then in memory. “I do it myself.”

“I think so yeah,” Eggsy agreed. “What do we do with the playdoh now?”

Harry smiled a bit. “Play,” he said. “Going to make a but…butter…butterfly.” Eggsy watched as Harry’s hands slowly and clumsily shaped the playdoh and he took a chunk and decided to make a dinosaur. They sat in the silence and then stared at each others creations. Harry’s wasn’t perfect but it was clearly a butterfly. “Were you…did you bad on purpose?” He sounded rather offended.

“It totally looks like a dinosaur,” Eggsy protested. “It’s a stegosaurus. Just tilt your head a little.”

Harry tilted his head. “I don’t…maybe tilt the other way.” He tried that. “Does it have a penis?”

“No! Those are its legs,” Eggsy said. He heard a snort from the doorway. “Arthur, tell him I made a dinosaur.”

“I try not to lie to Harry, Eggsy, and that is nae a dinosaur I can recognize.” Merlin moved in and Eggsy saw that Percival had been just behind him.

“Ollie, you can see that it is a dinosaur yeah?” Percival would defend Eggsy’s honour, he just knew it.

“If you say it is a dinosaur, I of course believe you,” Percival replied solemnly and gave him a small smile. Eggsy stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

“You do better then,” Eggsy said.

Percival came over and remolded the playdoh and it was in a few minutes a far better dinosaur. “There.”

“How’d you do that?” Eggsy frowned.

“Dinosaurs are acceptable creatures. And working with playdoh keeps fingers dexterous.” He gave another smile. “And then you get to do this.” He slammed his hand down and destroyed the dinosaur.

“Oh no, ex…extin…a meteor strikes again,” Harry said. He gave Percival a grin. “Boom.”

Merlin looked between the two men in shock. Eggsy thought about what he had learned about the two and wondered if this was the most genial they had ever been together. And if that was the case, fucking hell.

“Boom, indeed,” Percival agreed. “Are you ready to return to England?”

Harry looked at Merlin, and the man might as well have had heart eyes. “Do you want me home?” Harry asked.

“So very much.”

“Even if I am all not?” Harry gestured at himself.

Eggsy felt his heart grow both heavy and light as Merlin picked up Harry’s hand and cupped it around his cheek. “We’ll find our way. If touching me don’t create aversion, then we’ll find our way.”

“You need more…hair,” Harry said.

Eggsy laughed a bit. “Bruv, think that ship sailed a long time ago.”

But Merlin was smiling. “He always liked me with a couple days of scruff. Never a beard, but a bit of shadow was very welcome.”

“Thighs, on it, yes good,” Harry said unthinkingly and then flushed. “I remember that.”

Merlin leaned forward and didn’t kiss Harry but ran his nose along Harry’s jaw. “Aye, you always liked the feel of my scruff against your thighs.”

“No offense but that is sort of like hearing about parent sex,” Eggsy said. “Bit gross yeah?”

“See if I care,” Merlin replied.

“Will you help Harry pack, Arthur, or would you like us to attend to that while you get Harry settled on the plane?” Percival asked. “The pilot will be ready in 45 minutes.”

“Ginger and I will settle Harry on the plane,” Merlin decided. “If he has no objections to the others packing?”

Harry shook his head no and Percival gestured out into the hall and Ginger came in with wheelchair. When Harry made a face, she was implacable. “You want to leave, this is taking you to your exit.” Merlin squeezed Harry’s neck and he got up and into the wheelchair.

“Thank you, there isn’t much to pack,” Harry said. “Just a few things.”

“We got it, Harry, don’t worry,” Eggsy promised and soon the three were gone. He sat on the bed and lay down. “Fuck, Ollie.”

“You are hurting,” Percival said. He sat at the foot of the bed and Eggsy felt a hand on his ankle.

“Yeah, and that is a shitty thing to feel, innit?”

“I am feeling many unacceptable things right now,” Percival said. Eggsy felt a gentle squeeze before the hand was gone. “It is best to focus on what needs doing, versus what feelings are occurring. At least until we are home.”

“That makes sense,” Eggsy said. “I mean I can’t function like that but it makes sense. Ollie, being mad that that isn’t the Harry I knew, makes me a shit person doesn’t it?” Eggsy sat up. “Like the worst person ever.”

“Not even in the top 10,000,” Percival said. “You have a memory of a man. An image that you worshiped for a while. And now he is returned, but different. A lot has to be reconciled in your mind and your heart.”

“No, not in my heart. Still going to love him no matter what. Just my head, you know?”

“I have an idea.” Percival began to pack while Eggsy thought. It was just one bag that was needed for what he had gathered during his time with Statesman and took less than twenty minutes.

“I’m going to keep helping with his therapy. He’ll react better to me and Arthur versus staff,” Eggsy decided. “That sounds good doesn’t it?”

“It sounds like a good plan,” Percival agreed. He double and then triple checked that nothing was left behind. “We need to head out.”

“Coming,” Eggsy sat up, “Ollie?”

“Yes?”

“Might have a little less time for you, just while helping with the speech and motor skill therapy. Don’t want you to think I don’t want us to keep moving forward with you know, but he needs me. And well you don’t?” Eggsy said. “You get me?”

“I understand,” Percival replied.

“Good,” Eggsy was relieved that Percival understood what he was getting at, that a few weeks of helping Harry, focusing on his recovery, and then he and Percival could move along with what they were doing, which was maybe, possibly, about to go on a date. Which would be interesting. They went to the airplane and Merlin had settled Harry into the bedroom and was clearly not going to leave his side. “Want to play cards? I’m pretty ruthless at Old Maid.”

“Very well,” Percival agreed, “for an hour or so. I do have prep for a mission that isn’t too far away.”

“Cool. Where are you headed?” Eggsy asked and they strapped into chairs and Eggsy pulled a deck of cards out of the desk.

“Classified.”

Eggsy laughed and stopped when Percival didn’t. “Wot even from other agents? Does that happen?”

“Sometimes,” Percival said. “This is a…unique situation. I leave in four days.”

“Back what two weeks at most?” Eggsy asked, knowing the general outside time for Percival’s missions.

Percival shook his head. “Three months.”

Eggsy stared at him in horror. “That long?” He pressed a hand to his heart. The words seemed to have dug a hole in there. He didn’t like the Ollie shaped hole, especially when the man was still sitting in front of him.

“Thereabouts,” Percival agreed. “But as you said, you’ll be busy.”

“I’ve gotten used to you. Long time to be away from your mate.” Maybe your more than, Eggsy thought.

“We endure, don’t we? For the betterment of the world,” Percival said. He shuffled and dealt some cards.

“Going to miss you like crazy, Ollie,” Eggsy said.

“I will miss you as well,” Percival agreed.

“Fucking timing of the universe. Get one friend back, and the other goes away. That’s something isn’t it?”

“Something,” Percival said and they played cards until they heard the screams from the bedroom. Both reached for weapons until they heard Merlin try to soothe Harry and they realized it was the night terrors that were mentioned.

“A drink?” Eggsy asked when the horrific screams ended.

Percival nodded. “Please. And pour one for Arthur as well.”

Eggsy poured three glasses and then knocked on the bedroom door. “Ollie thought you might need this,” he said when Merlin opened it part way.

“Thank you,” Merlin said, tears in his eyes. “We will fix this.”

Eggsy couldn’t tell if he was asking or saying. “Course we will. You’re the guv ain’t you?” He smiled, and tried to exude confidence and it seemed to relieve Merlin who closed the door. He went and sat back down, and couldn’t play cards anymore. He stared out the window and Percival worked on mission prep and Eggsy pondered all the different ways you could lose the people you cared about.


	14. Chapter 14

"You know I find Toronto acceptable," Percival told New Merlin. He was dressing for the day, for the run through. 

"You wouldn't if it were January," New Merlin said. "Not the shittiest city in Canada in winter, but not exactly an awesome time either."

"You've spent a lot of time in Canada?" Percival was curious.

"Some," New Merlin replied. "Enough to loathe Winnipeg, love Cape Breton and dream of Montreal bagels."

"Interesting."

"Not really," New Merlin said. He hummed a little bit. "Ready?"

Percival took a few deep breaths and went to put his hand on the doorknob of the flat he was letting. "Ready."

"Close your eyes," New Merlin said. They were both quiet. "One. Two. Go," New Merlin ordered, just the same as he had done every Tuesday and Thursday for the last month. He watched through Percival's eyes as the man went downstairs and out the building and walked the route that they took a month mapping out. This was a delicate mission where a whole organization had to be taken out on the same day. In theory it was the type of mission that used at least three kingsman but this group was prepared for a large assault. They would never expect one man to take out all 6 people that lead the organization. Percival moved around Toronto using the subway and streetcars and hit every spot, and kill until the 5th one. There it fell apart. As it often did. Stupid construction. Percival went back to his flat with some chinese food and he and New Merlin looked at the maps again.

"It's too narrow a window there, especially with the construction vehicles in the way," New Merlin said.

"But if we change that, we have to change everything and the first four work perfectly," Percival replied.

"What if we just switch the last two. You have poison, shoot, knife to the ribs, poison. Next was two snipes. If we change the order, you go straight from four to six." New Merlin put up a map. "Cut cross town there."

"But what about 5?" Percival looked at the maps and all their notes. This group thought they were clever, thought they moved randomly and were well protected. But people were creatures of habit and Percival and New Merlin had spent weeks figuring out their patterns, and had a plan in place. 

"So, I have an idea. A really stupid idea, that we absolutely don't tell Arthur about until after?" New Merlin suggests.

"I am very intrigued," Percival replied. He reached to the bowl next to him and it was empty. "Bugger, out of the sour cherry bombs."

"You know, Eggsy has been leaving sour patch kids dust everywhere."

"Has he?"

"Few weeks after you left, all of sudden he was eating sour candy," New Merlin said casually. "One colour at a time."

"Tell me your really stupid idea," Percival suggested.

"Number 5, you don't get, you make him come to you."

"Face to face confrontation?" Percival was surprised. "Not what is usually required of me."

"Yeah, because no one likes to push you out of your wheelhouse, but I know what you can do. And as long as you get the others? They are the only one left? They'll want to find you. And we let them."

"And their five guards," Percival tapped his fingers. "We need to direct it to the last second."

"I send a message to the man, right after you've killed 6, with photos of their dead coworkers. Suggest that it was to put them in charge and that you want to cut a deal."

"Risky, so very risky. No one ever asks me to risk like that."

"No we ask you to risk wind speed and insane maths and your ballet jumping skills. And you are a fucking stone cold sexy badass mother fucker and screw it, we can use that and I don't see another way around this. Even for your skills. A month, Percival, and number five never works."

"You have been working on this," Percival said and New Merlin tried to make a casual noise. "Tell me every little detail and if the report isn't up to my standards, then we keep working the current plan."

New Merlin gulped. "Your standards?"

"Indeed."

New Merlin took a deep breath. "This is so well thought out, you are going to cream your knickers."

"I only wear knickers on every second Wednesday," Percival replied and New Merlin laughed. "Tell me," Percival said and listened carefully and it was an impressively detailed plan. "Tell me again," he ordered and New Merlin didn't stumble the plan stayed the same, not even a hint of hesitation in the idea. "And you honestly believe I can pull this off? It involves acting, and close work that they will see coming."

"Baby, you got this," New Merlin replied. Percival was quiet. "Bit too far?"

"I do not know that I am anyone's baby," Percival said.

"You are, if you let yourself be,"  New Merlin said. "Not mine. I mean you are great but...my eye is on someone else."

"Let me know if you need assistance in that endeavour. You deserve happiness." Percival read the file that came along, that was what a hard copy of what New Merlin said. "I need three days to study this."

"You got them," New Merlin agreed.  Percival was quiet. "Just ask," New Merlin said fondly.

Percival decided to clean his rifle. "How are things?" He stripped down the pieces and wiped everything down.

"Well, I'm pretty busy," New Merlin said. "You out long term, Eggsy refusing missions while Harry is still doing therapy, and Gawain being a dumb ass who lost a couple toes to a catfish."

"How do you lose toes to a catfish?"

"I swear to god, I have no idea, but it happened. He is demanding I change the file to say shark though." New Merlin snickered. "I am so not changing it."

Percival put the gun together. "Harry's therapy is going well?"

New Merlin tried to put it into words. "Physically yes, he's on track there. Not as many memories have come back as people were hoping. He hates his house and is here at the estate. Arthur moved in too. It feels like living with my parents again. But it is what it is. Eggsy still thinks it will all magically get better."

"He has a hopeful heart," Percival replied.

"Is that praise or condemnation?" New Merlin asked. "I can't tell."

"Praise," Percival said eventually. "I just worry how that might be broken."

"You planning on breaking his heart? Because gonna stop calling you baby if you do."

"How could I break it?" Percival asked a little lost.

"How could you?" New Merlin said and it was an odd tone that Percival didn't understand and didn't follow up on. "Call him, he misses you, and I know you miss him."

"I have to see about incorporating your ideas," Percival said.

"Sure," New Merlin agreed. "Talk to you tomorrow, agent."

"Until then," Percival agreed. He signed off and read and made notes, changing some things but less that he might have otherwise. New Merlin had clearly designed this for Percival's strengths. It had the potential to work, if he was willing to be brave. He hated being brave.

He called Eggsy. "Hello, Tigger," he said when Eggsy picked up.

"Eeyore," Eggsy said and he sounded happy.

"I ran out of sour candies." Percival wondered why that was the first sentence he decided to say to Eggsy in almost a month.

"Well now that is a crying shame," Eggsy said.

"I hear you've been eating them."

"Yeah, well, needed something to remember you by."

"I am sure you've been kept busy," Percival said.

"But not Ollie busy. I miss Ollie busy. Tried to go dancing with the boys and just wasn't the same without you. Cut out after an hour."

"No one caught your eye?"

"No, my eye is caught well enough, just can't do anything about it right now," Eggsy said. Again there was an odd tone, just like New Merlin. "How goes the super classified mission?"

"I wish you were here," Percival blurted out.

The line went quiet. Percival worried he had said the wrong thing when it felt like the silence lasted forever.

"Right. I'm moving and headed to New Merlin to get coordinates," Eggsy said and sure enough Percival heard walking.

"No, the mission is too delicate to upset the balance."

"Fuck that. You need me and I am there."

"You said I didn't need you," Percival's voice was soft and he realized hurt. It had hurt when Eggsy had said Percival didn't need him. He did. "And Harry does."

"Ollie..." Eggsy paused. "Ollie, before you left did you and I have very different conversations?"

Percival thought about it. "We had a few conversations."

"Not what I mean. I mean you...us...fuck I'm not having this play out like this. Do you need me on the mission?"

"No, that is ill advised."

"Do you need me?" Eggsy's tone was that different one again. The one that he couldn't understand. 

But he knew he had to try. "You are eating sour candies."

"I am."

"I want to dance with you when I'm home." Percival wasn't sure he had said anything truer than that before.

"Get your mission done, and we are having a talk. Okay?"

"That is acceptable."

"Ollie..." Percival could hear the sigh and couldn't understand. "Good hunting."

Eggsy was gone and Percival couldn't tell if that made it better or worse than it had been before.

*************************

New Merlin was wearing a plaid suit and walked into his office one hour before Percival was going to go live. He was whistling and went over to the corner. He rifled through some albums and pulled out a couple different ones. "Hmmmm, you I think," he said and put on Enter the WuTang. He began to rock his head to it as he made a cup of coffee on his K-Cup machine. He sung along a little and psyched himself up. 

He flipped the record and pulled up all the screens and was setting everything up. He called Percival and shouted "Wu Tang clan ain't nothing to fuck with."

"Wu Tang Clan ain't nothing to fuck with," Percival agreed and New Merlin grinned.

"You got some Tiger style, baby?" New Merlin asked.

"I bring da mother fucking ruckus."

New Merlin whistled. "We are hanging when you are home." He turned the music off. "Today's the day agent, you ready to make Kingsman history?"

"I am prepared to do my job or die trying."

"Oh I ain't letting that pretty face of yours die today, too many would be sad." New Merlin looked at his screens. "Five minutes." He cut off Percival's channel to give the man a moment to collect himself. He opened the estate channel. "Ladies and gentleman, send your good vibes out into the universe because Agent Percival is doing some mother fucking badass shit today and could use the extra push. I find out you didn't think your happy thoughts for my man, you'll never have a good wifi connection again." He flipped closed the channel and sat in silence for a minute. He took a few deep breaths to centre himself. He didn't pray. But he collected the strength that he had realized more and more was in him. "One, two, go," he said as he opened his eyes and Percival was out the door. Percival moved fluidly to the first hit and poisoned the man's Second Cup beverage. He was out the door before the man hit the ground with the seizure. New Merlin flipped the general comms open. "That's the first. Wu Tang Clan ain't nothing ta fuck with." He shut the comms and watched the traffic for Percival, changing a couple lights, to give the street car the edge. He opened the general comms after the second kill as well. He ignored the agents who rolled in to watch what was happening.

"Hold," New Merlin ordered. At this point he was standing, chair well kicked away. "Hold," he repeated and bopped his head a little. "Now," he ordered and Percival did the third kill. "30 seconds off time, compensating, switch to route C." New Merlin kept moving his head and the half dozen gathered behind said the Wu Tang line. New Merlin heard Eggsy's voice. "Baby, you are rocking this."

Percival was on the subway and gave a small nod. New Merlin ignored the small growl he heard from Eggsy at calling Percival baby. "Come on, poison time again."

"Negative, unexpected companion," Percival said when he reached the destination. "Bystander."

New Merlin ran facial recognition knowing he had about three minutes. "Negative. Mid-level flunkie looking to move up. Orders are to execute the plan and take them out as well."

"Oh you give orders now?" Merlin asked. "And you are doing all six hits in one day. That was the extreme measures plan. Neither of you approved this with me."

"Sir, shut the fuck up," New Merlin snapped. "My man and I got this down." Everyone in the room went quiet at the insubordination but New Merlin did not care. "Percival?"

"My window is narrower with doing two darts."

"Just count it off with me. Dancing cheek to cheek, baby, one two three, one two three," Percival stood there and shot the two darts into the subway car, getting them both. "Number four is down because Wu Tang Clan ain't nothing to fuck with. Get moving, agent." New Merlin was typing. "Six is fixed. Five is ready to be pinged."

"Excuse me?" Merlin stepped forward and New Merlin just flipped him off. 

New Merlin smiled as Percival hauled ass across town and got in position on a roof. "Oooh he switched cars." New Merlin watched. "Tinted windows. Clever, clever."

"I don't have eyes," Percival said.

"You have mine," New Merlin promised. "Do you trust me?"

"I do," he said.

"Car has changed but the game is the same. Silly little men. Red, license LLVB 221." New Merlin tracked it. "See it baby?"

"I do. I see a shape inside, but cannot confirm."

"Not steering you wrong. It's your mark."

Percival pulled the trigger and New Merlin sent the email. "Come to my parlour, little fly."

"What the fuck is going on?" Merlin roared and everyone in the room except New Merlin flinched.

"See sir, you were good at the job, the best. But you listened to the agents too much. Harry the baddass, Percival the sniper, Tristan the tracker. Doesn't mean that is all they are good at." New Merlin tapped into the cameras in the empty floor of the building he and Percival had picked. Percival was there and checked all the weapons they had set up. "Agent, up to you," New Merlin said. "Whether you go option one or two."

"Depends on the numbers."

"Heat signatures are coming. Six." New Merlin whistled. "Number five really was the clever one." He paused. "Correction. 7. Trying to get the drop on you."

"Like we didn't think of that." Percival rolled his shoulders. "That's on you."

New Merlin primed the code for the bomb Percival had put in the stairwell. The other six came into the room and the five goons all aimed weapons at Percival.

"Option two," Percival said.

"You got it," New Merlin detonated the bomb and Percival through a smoke grenade and switched his glasses to heat as well. They all watched the scuffle, New Merlin calling out locations to Percival and setting off one of the other bombs. There was clearly a scuffle between two figures and soon every single body was on the ground. Everyone in the room stopped breathing.

"If you killed my agent, you and I will be having a talk," Merlin snarled.

New Merlin didn't flinch. "Agent, you got a whole room of people waiting to hear how baddass you are? Why don't you tell them?"

One figure slowly stood up. "Wu Tang Clan ain't nothing ta fuck with," Percival said.

The whole room cheered.

"I am a little stabbed though," Percival said.

"How little?" New Merlin asked.

"I'll live but will require medical assistance. Sooner than later."

New Merlin sent a code to the pilot. "My man is coming to get you. Got enough juice to make extraction point A?"

"B would be better."

"Coordinates sent. Agent, goddamn do I love you."

Percival laughed. "You are acceptable."

"Everyone who knows you, knows that is your grand declaration of affection, so I'll put an announcement in the papers." New Merlin ignored the way Eggsy gasped; the guy should have figured out what acceptable meant to Percival before this. He monitored Percival until he was retrieved at the extraction point and taken to the plane. Triage took place and Percival was going to have an ugly ass scar and be off for a few weeks but be okay. He signed off and turned and looked at the group who had gathered. "And that is what they call a mic drop." He mimed dropping a mic and having it explode.

"My office. Right now," Merlin said and stalked off and the rest dispersed.

Roxy paused and looked at New Merlin. "You get him."

"Yup, guess I do."

She gave him a faint smile and walked away. 

Yeah, today was a good fucking day. He got the mission done and he was pretty sure he had moved Percival and Eggsy a little closer together. 

Because he was the fucking man.

****************************************

When medical reluctantly cleared him, Percival went to his locker and opened it. All he wanted was some comfy clothes and to crash for twenty hours. He reached onto the shelf and instead of a shave kit, there was a cheap plastic bag of sour cherry bombs.

There was a post it on top.

 _I need you_.

Oh. That would need to be explored when he could think again. He decided against going to his flat and just went up to one of the bedrooms. He made sure to bring the bag of candy with him.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey, Roxy?" Eggsy jogged down the hall to catch up to her. "Can I buy you a drink?"

She looked at him. "Depends. Friendly drink, or seriously drink?"

"Both?" He shrugged. "I need to ask some questions, maybe get a bit of advice."

"You can buy me a martini," she agreed and they headed out of the tailor shop and to a bar around the corner that Kingsman regularly ended up at. He bought them both a martini and wondered where to start. He moved the glass around a little and spun the cardboard coaster. "You know, generally wanting to ask someone something means you do have to speak."

"What does he mean by acceptable?" Eggsy asked. "Acceptable means okay, fine. It is a very Percival word but...New Merlin said it meant more than what acceptable means." Eggsy was sure this was some big key, that if he unlocked this word he unlocked a lot more. 

Roxy gave him a sympathetic look. "For Oliver, things occasionally have to be laid out in black and white. It is the only way on rough days he can function. And his mind works like that in general. Grey is difficult for him. Though he is better when he has someone beside him to watch and study and help him put together pieces. James did that for him. Let him see the forest not just the trees." Roxy drank half her martini. "But for him things sometimes fall into two categories. Acceptable and Unacceptable."

"So what like love and hate?" Eggsy frowned. "Why don't he just say that?"

"To him he is. When I told him I was bi when I was 17, he told me that was acceptable. Then it meant that he loved me and supported me and nothing changed for us. When I was made Lancelot he told me it was acceptable, which meant that he was bursting with pride, and in awe of my accomplishments. When he says that dolphins are unacceptable it means -"

"I know he hates dolphins, called them like the asshole of the sea."

Roxy laughed. "Acceptable means a million good things. Happy things, wonderful things. He processes emotions differently than you or I Eggsy. But he feels them deeply. And when he considers someone acceptable, that means he values them greatly."

"As a friend, as family, as...something else?"

"Any and all of those." Roxy squeezed his hand. "You can ask him. It can take him a while to answer, but if he has called you acceptable then you can ask what it means."

"I like him Rox," Eggsy said. "I don't know how much, but I like him a lot. He is so clever, wickedly clever, with this sense of humour that just sneaks up on you. And his dancing, fuck Roxy, his dancing. And when he lets you hug him? You know that is a huge thing for him and just...Roxy his sly smile, the little one that grows over his face."

"Okay there," Roxy said. "Be a little more obvious about your crush."

"I'm trying to be, so he'll notice!" Eggsy snapped.

"Eggsy, he won't," Roxy said. "He can't read those cues."

"We had a conversation where I thought I was being clear, but like subtle. And I think he read it as a very different thing." Eggsy sighed. "Roxy did he ever talk about Harry?"

Roxy was quiet. "No," she said. It was a very careful no.

"But your brother did."

"James adored Harry, they were two peas in a pod. And he despised how Harry treated Oliver. Like Merlin he tried to get Harry to see that that posh sarcastic humour wouldn't work on Oliver, that it would just hurt him. But since he never confronted Harry, or seemed to react in anyway, Harry said it clearly wasn't a problem."

"But it was," Eggsy filled in.

"It was," Roxy agreed. "Just because it is difficult for him to show his heart, doesn't mean that it doesn't feel everything."

Eggsy nodded and stood up. "Thanks Rox. Owe you." He kissed her cheek and went to the store. He dropped a bag of cherry bomb sour candies into Percival's locker with a note  _I need you_. He figured that that maybe was a good start.

**********************************

Two days later he actually had a chance to see the man. "Hug?" he said when he saw him walking down the hall.

Percival nodded and Eggsy was mindful of the arm in the sling and hugged him gently. "Hello, Eggsy. Thank you for the sour candies."

"Ate the whole bag already?"

"I regret nothing."

"I regret some stuff," Eggsy replied. He felt Percival stiffen under his grip and pulled away. "But not like how you think? So I was hoping I could take you out to dinner tonight? And we could talk about where we go from here."

"Is this a sad conversation? I like steak with sad conversations."

"I hope it is going to be a happy conversation," Eggsy replied. "One you find acceptable."

"Chicken is happy conversations."

"I'll make sure the place has plenty of chicken. Where were you headed to?"

"The armory. I was cleared to do some field stripping. Make sure the skin doesn't heal too tightly. Keep it moving."

"Have fun then," Eggsy said and headed to his own office. He was researching restaurants when he got a call from Merlin. "Hey, Arthur what's up?"

"Harry isn't in his PT. Is he with you?"

Merlin sounded a little panicked but Harry wandering confused around the estate really wasn't a good idea. "No, he isn't. New Merlin checked the cameras?"

"I'm just about to go to him, I thought I'd just check with you first."

"I'll meet you there," Eggsy said immediately and hung up and hurried to New Merlin's office.

New Merlin began to search the estate and Merlin cursed when Harry was found. He was sitting at the table in the armory with a gun in front of him on the table. "That's Percival with him," New Merlin said staring at the head with his its back to the camera. "So...invasion of privacy, or understandable care for a person who has mental and physical injuries that are still healing?"

"He's very safe with Percival," Merlin said.

"I don't trust that Percival is safe with him," Eggsy admitted, "Not with what I've heard."

New Merlin flipped the switch so they could hear the conversation being had.

"I need a decent reason," Percival said.

"I used to know this," Harry said and touched the gun. Percival smacked his hand away and Harry was clearly affronted. "I used to wear guns all the time."

"Yes, when you had your years of training and experience. Training that you currently don't remember. And your hands are still not fully recovered." Percival shook his head. "You don't remember how to take it apart and you just want me to let you."

"I want you to show me."

"Well, this is fucking interesting," New Merlin said and Eggsy smacked his head. "Oi, takes me hours to make my hair look this crazy."

"Why?"

"Because I am tired of the st-st-stress ball, and cutting playdoh. My hands didn't do that before, there is nothing for them to remember. Maybe...maybe they'll remember this." Harry's eyes were wet. It was a mix of sadness and frustration. "I would have asked Gavin's thing, but I can't find it."

"Thing?" Percival, Merlin, New Merlin, and Eggsy.

"Gavin had a robot," Harry said. "I remember that. One that worked with the guns. He did? I swear I remember conversations about him spending time with a robot." Harry was frowning, clearly trying to remember. "Was there a robot?"

New Merlin cursed. "Right umm...protocol?"

"I am going down there," Eggsy said, his heart broken for both of them. For Harry that his memory was so ruined that he thought there had been a real robot and for Percival hearing that. "Oh fuck."

Merlin stayed him, though. "Let's see what happens."

"Since when are you cruel?" Eggsy asked.

"Getting Harry back, I realized some wounds need lancing," Merlin said. His grip on Eggsy hurt. 

"There was no robot, like an A.I. sort on the telly," Percival said.

"Why do I remember that?" Harry asked. He was so upset that he had thought he had remembered something and that it was wrong. "Why am I so sure, posi...positive. Merlin had a robot he liked, and I hated because Merlin would realize that the robot was better than me and walk away."

"Harry, I am the robot," Percival said. "And Merlin would never walk away from you."

"Merlin, you are hurting me," Eggsy whispered. He looked over and saw Merlin wasn't bothering to wipe the tears away. "Okay, you can go on, grip isn't that strong."

Harry reached out and touched Percival's face. "You feel real."

"I am. You called me a robot. It was a joke. We weren't particularly friends, just coworkers." Percival gently moved Harry's hand away from his face. "I don't like people in my space unless I invite them."

"Did I hurt you? You look...you don't look hurt. I don't remember you at all, beyond you being kind when picking me up." 

"It doesn't matter, it was in the past."

"I'm sorry," Harry said. He stood up. "My hands won't remember this, nothing gets remembered." 

"To not try is unacceptable," Percival said. "We are Kingsman. We try and try and try and keep trying until the end."

"I'm not a Kingsman. I can't even be left alone for more than 30 minutes."

"Merlin used to find you dreadfully attractive with guns in your hand," Percival said. "Is making him do that I will fuck you raw smile not worth a little try?"

Harry scowled. "How do you know that smile? My smile."

Percival nodded. "Yes but I often brought him tea or food while he was working your missions and saw it often enough when he watched you work. Quite disturbing really. Never considered you the attractive sort."

Harry sat back down. "I don't know where to even start," he said.

"I do. Just follow for now," Percival said.

The three watched him slowly and clearly teach Harry what to do, repeating the motions twice and then guiding Harry's hands over the process twice as well. On Harry's solo attempt he fumbled but got it apart but couldn't remember the order to put it back together. Harry grew frustrated but Percival just guided him through again. It took him almost thirty minutes, a task he used to do in two. But Harry stripped the gun down and put it back together.

"More interesting than the playdoh," Harry said, staring at it.

"I like playdoh." 

"Would you help me again?" Harry asked.

"My name is Oliver. You hurt me a great deal in the past, and never seemed to care."

"I understand." Harry gave a small nod.

"No, you don't. I would find it acceptable to help you with this again," Percival said and held out his hand. Harry shook in and then they both turned the weapons in.

New Merlin turned off the comms and reached into his desk. "Right tissue everyone? Because I ain't even going to pretend I'm not a sobbing wreck right now."

All three men took a tissue to wipe their eyes.

"I love him," Eggsy said. "Oh god, I am completely in love with Oliver."

"How could you not be, did you see him there?" New Merlin flailed a little. "Treat him right, or I'm feeding your arse to some crocodiles."

"I need to see to Harry," Merlin said and gave Eggsy's shoulder a squeeze.

Eggsy stared at the blacked out screen. "I love Oliver." The conversation that was going to happen tonight just got a lot more complicated, Eggsy realized.


	16. Chapter 16

Percival stepped out of his office and found New Merlin standing right there, blocking the way. "Hello," he said. "Is there a problem?"

"Yup," New Merlin agreed and pushed him back into his office.

"I have dinner with Eggsy, I find it unacceptable to be late," Percival warned.

"I know, and you won't be late." New Merlin looked at him and shook his head. "You are just wearing your work suit, the one you've worn all day?" 

"It is presentable," he protested. 

"You have to have more clothes here."

"In my locker, but I don't know where we are going for dinner, and I feel comfortable in this." Percival willed the man to understand, he really needed to be comfortable tonight.

"Okay, okay, I can dig that, but why don't we try going a little risque?" New Merlin gave a little wiggle.

"That was disturbing?"

"Nah, I'm a sexy beast," New Merlin said and gave a few more moves. "So going wild and seductive for your man."

"New Merlin, he isn't -"

New Merlin held up a hand. "Don't interrupt the groove with silly words." New Merlin kept moving and Percival could never resist and found himself dancing with New Merlin even though there was no music. And somehow there was a bump and grind and Percival found himself without the blazer and a tie. New Merlin twisted and said. "Now the really, really risque part? Undo the top two buttons of your shirt."

Percival froze mid dance. "That seems forward."

"No forward would be sucking dick in the bog," New Merlin spun around. "This just lets him see your pretty throat, baby." He held out a hand and they did a quick little dance and Percival relaxed. At the end he undid the buttons. He smoothed the waistcoat down and looked at his sleeves. "Is rolling these to forearms too much skin."

"Sounds good," New Merlin reassured. "Hey you wanna go dancing sometime?" Percival nodded in agreement. "Wicked. You and your guy, me and the person I have my eye on, if I ever manage to say anything."

"They would be lucky to have you," Percival said. "And I have to leave or I'll be late. Eggsy would worry and be sad if I was late."

"Go on then," New Merlin said.

"You cannot stay dancing in my office. You have your own."

"Right, right," New Merlin said and they walked out of Percival's office. Percival went on his way and the driver took him to the location. Percival took a deep breath and went in. The air smelled spicy and welcoming. He looked around and saw Eggsy at a table and hurried over.

"I apologize for being late. New Merlin felt I needed my clothing relaxed," Percival explained. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Eggsy just kept looking at him. "I am too naked aren't I?"

"No, you look good," Eggsy said.

"Thank you," Percival said and sat down. "You look well, as well." He glanced at the menu and nodded. "This looks acceptable."

"I'm glad," Eggsy said. "And not a steak on the menu. No sad conversations tonight."

Percival smiled at him and ordered a glass of wine when the waiter arrived. "What sort of conversations are we going to have then?"

"Interesting ones, I think," Eggsy said. "But first I have to be honest with you."

"Very well," Percival was a little wary - honest wasn't often a good thing.

"Merlin called me because Harry was missing and right now that isn't the best thing yeah?" Eggsy was nervous Percival realized. Worried. And not quite about Harry. He put the pieces together. 

"And he was with me. Is Arthur upset that I helped him field strip a gun?"

"No, no it was the best Harry has done in a while in terms of his pt. But...we were worried about your history and just...Arthur, New Merlin, and I, we sort of flipped the mics and heard your conversation."

"That is logical," Percival replied. "Are you mad at me?"

"What?" Eggsy looked at him. "Why would I be mad at you. Ollie -" Eggsy was cut off by the arrival of the waiter and he ordered the first thing he saw on the menu and Percival ordered the special.

When the waiter left, and Eggsy was about to speak, Percival held up his hand. "May I?" he asked and Eggsy nodded. "I disliked him because he hurt me for years and never saw or acknowledged it. And I disliked him for how easy affection came to him, that he drew people to him so easily and I had 3 friends, people who understood me in the whole world. And then things became different and you seemed like him. And I was sure that it would be more of the same. Only it wasn't. You were you." Percival took a breath. "I was able to see him now, hurting and scared, and see how some of his hurting me was scared too. I was able to not..." Percival looked for the words. "It was because of you that I was able to shake his hand and offer to help him. You make things acceptable in ways I can never expect."

"I've fallen in love with you," Eggsy said softly. "I was going to dress it up and make it fancy. Or wait and ask you out on a date, and then you say words like that? Fell in love with you when...no, I don't know when," Eggsy said. "There is no time. I just knew it when you shook his hand, but I'm guessing it was the first time I saw you dance - that is when it started."

"I -" of the hundred different scenarios Percival had expected tonight, that wasn't it. Though, it didn't look like Eggsy had expected it either. "I -" he tried again but he couldn't respond. He wasn't sure how to. He took a deep breath. "You chose a nice restaurant." And that was probably the worst possible thing to say and Eggsy surely was regretting his declaration of love.

But Eggsy gave him a sweet smile. "Take all the time you need, Eeyore," he said. "And yeah. Lamorak actually recommended the place. I like the decor. All bright and cheerful. And it smells great." Eggsy talked easily of things that weren't at all important and didn't seem to mind that Percival couldn't manage any response. When their food arrived, Eggsy was looking at Percival's plate. "Damn the special looks brilliant. Mine looks good too, but that smells super."

Percival moved his plate closer. "We can share. Yours looks good as well." He smiled when Eggsy moved food on their plates and cut and shared and then pushed back towards each other. "You remembered."

"Yeah, you don't like swapping spit. My fork touching your food is a no go."

"Swapping spit is quite acceptable in kissing and very very unacceptable in any other situation."

"You like kissing, Ollie?" Eggsy asked curious.

"I do," Percival said and ate some his chicken and hummed happily. "All sorts of kisses."

"Bet you like gentlemanly brush of lips," Eggsy teased gently.

Percival smiled. "I do at that." He ate some of the food Eggsy gave him. "We will have to come here again."

"Another date," Eggsy agreed and continued to carry the conversation, words always coming easily to him. Percival appreciated the time to focus on eating and thinking about what Eggsy told him. It was rather confounding, that Eggsy loved him. He knew better than to ask if Eggsy was sure. The boy was all emotions, and heart and if he said his heart loved then it was sincere.

Percival knew he loved Eggsy as well, but the question was what did they do about it. And he couldn't figure that out here. They finished dinner and Eggsy paid and they walked outside. 

"What now, Ollie?" Eggsy asked.

"I need a dance floor." Percival said the words too loudly but it was true. He needed to dance.

"Come on then, where I first saw you get down and dirty." They went to the dance club and Percival immediately went for the dance floor and found the beat and started to move with it. Three songs in he realized that the people he was moving with weren't Eggsy. He looked around and saw Eggsy watching him, from the edge of the dance floor. He moved forward.

"Eggsy, dance with me," Percival asked. His voice had a weight to it, a need. He needed Eggsy. He held out a hand and Eggsy took it and they were moving together on the dance floor until they were sweaty and their ears rang. They couldn't even say how long it had been. But it had been brilliant. "Can we go?" Percival asked and he knew he sounded tense but he needed to say this in a way that didn't involve shouting over the thrumming bass line. 

Eggsy quickly hustled them outside and the air felt so cool after the press of bodies in the club. "You okay?" he asked worried.

"Ask if you can kiss me, Eggsy?" Percival said. He wondered if his smile looked creepy, it felt so large.

"Can I kiss you Ollie? A gentlemanly kiss?"

"Please do," Percival replied and Eggsy pulled him closer and then cupped Percival's face and it was a soft brush of lips, sweaty hands against flushed cheeks. Eggsy brushed again and then pressed a little more firmly against Percival. There was a shout from someone passing by and Percival ignored it to focus on the kiss.

Eggsy broke the kiss and smiled. "Was that acceptable then?"

"It was," Percival agreed and this time initiated the kiss, and it was a hard brutal kiss. Hungry, claiming and one that left them both gasping.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I told you, I like all sorts of kisses." Percival held his hand and kissed the back in a courtly manner. "Kisses are wonderful things. You are a wonderful thing."

"Oh, Eeyore," Eggsy said and smiled. "I love you."

He wouldn't be able to say them every day, they were words that got trapped in his throat, but he could say them in this moment. "I love you, too." He kissed Eggsy's cheek. "Another date tomorrow night?"

"Brilliant," Eggsy agreed.

"It is very acceptable," Percival added. "The most acceptable thing ever."


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out our sweet ollie is a beast in bed. this chapter is 95% porn.

Eggsy had never done his post mission check up and reports faster. When he handed in the hard copy to Merlin within 90 minutes of his boots hitting the ground, Merlin gave him a look. "Motivated today were we?"

"Shut it, I haven't kissed my boyfriend in two weeks," Eggsy said. Merlin winced and Eggsy felt like a heel. "Crap. I'm sorry guv. How are you and Harry?" 

"We snuggle and hold hands and sometimes he remembers something. We'll get there," Merlin said. He briefly skimmed the report. "Medical cleared you?"

"They did," Eggsy promised.

"Very well agent, you are off for 72 hours. And oddly it seems Percival put in for a few days vacation," Merlin commented.

"Did he now?" Eggsy smiled. "Well...gotta go. Bye." He had no problems admitting he was running out of Merlin's office. He and Percival had had three months of dates. Movies, and restaurants, and dancing. So much dancing. It was fantastic. Percival had one mission early on, and the rest had just been being together. And they had been at Percival's house, watching telly and things had felt different and then New Merlin had called him in and the moment was ruined.

Eggsy wanted his moment back. He was taking his moment back. He sent a quick text to see if Percival was at home and wanted company. He got a message back that company would be acceptable and went across town as quick as time and traffic would let him. He knocked on Percival's door and tried to look casual. "Hey, Ollie," he said when Percival answered.

"Hello, Eggsy," Percival smiled at him and opened the door wide. "I have missed you."

"Missed you too," Eggsy said and kissed him. Soft, gentlemanly and closed the door behind him. "So ummm, want to watch a movie."

"I want to fuck you," Percival said.

Eggsy blinked. "Wow, okay then. But you are sure right?" He was worried. He had long learned the difference of demi versus ace, but he didn't want to push Percival too fast. Maybe three months was too fast. "I don't want you to do this, if you aren't 100% into it." And all of a sudden he found himself up against a wall, Percival's body pressed against his and Percival's hands caging him in. "Huh?"

"Eggsy," Percival said and his voice was lower than Eggsy had ever heard it and it caused a thrumming in his blood. "Eggsy do not doubt me. If I say that I want to take you upstairs and pin you down on my bed, make you scream my name as I fuck you harder than you've ever been fucked before, please believe that I mean it."

Eggsy did not know all the blood could leave his brain that fast. "I'm sorry but...wut?" He looked up at Percival. He always forgot the man was a few inches taller than him until they were close like this and fuck the man's grip was tight, his arms well muscled under his shirt. Eggsy wanted to bite his bicep.

"Eggsy, I am going to fucking break you apart, if that is acceptable."

Eggsy could only nod, because that sounded beyond acceptable. He found himself moving being yanked to a bedroom by Percival's tight grip. He had expected...not this. Candles and snuggles and then rather nice and soft sex. Not this. Percival looked different. A little harder, so very focused. And that focus was all for fucking Eggsy. "Ollie, are you a beast in bed?" he joked. He found himself pushed against a bed and sat down, and there was Percival looming over him, hands on his hips and Eggsy was getting hard.

"Yes, I am," Percival replied dead seriously. He reached down and grabbed Eggsy's shirt and pulled hard so that the buttons went flying and it was tugged off. He pulled Eggsy up and Eggsy wasn't even sure how it happened but he was naked and Percival was staring at him with that intense, focused stare. "You are magnificent," Percival said and Eggsy flushed.

"You naked too?" Eggsy asked. 

"You want me naked, undress me," Percival said.

Oh fuck, Eggsy thought, that voice is going to kill me. He didn't rip the shirt apart like how Percival did but undressed him slowly, reverently. The man was well fit, he had to be as a Kingsman agent, but just his arms. Eggsy would commit crimes just to touch those arms. He couldn't stop himself and sank his teeth into Percival's bicep like he had wanted to. He shuddered when Percival growled. He wanted to hear that sound again.  He bit at Percival's shoulder and collar bone and each bite had the man making another noise, a low and hungry noise. "This isn't what I expected."

"Is that bad?" Percival asked him.

"No, fuck no," Eggsy said.

"Then finishing undressing me," Percival said and Eggsy sank to his knees to undo his trousers. He pulled Percival's trousers and pants down to mid thigh and moaned. Of course the man had a great cock. Eggsy bit at his hipbone and nuzzled. "Suck it if you are going to be down there."

"Jesus, Ollie," Eggsy stared up at him in shock. He was going to die. Percival was going to kill him before he got fucked. He did not want to die. Not yet. Not until they had done this thousands of times. "The mouth on you."

"If you won't use yours, then I can use mine," Percival replied. "Lick you open? Make you sob at the sensation almost overwhelming, but not enough. Wouldn't put anything into you until you were begging, writhing on the bed, leaking without me having once touched your cock."

"You keep talking like that, you'll make me come on your floor," Eggsy said. 

"Then you'll lick it clean and I'll just use your body for my pleasure." 

"Can't think," Eggsy moaned.

"Then don't and suck my cock, Eggsy," Percival said. 

Eggsy immediately pressed his mouth to Percival's cock, licked the length before pulling it into his mouth. He felt the man's hands sink into his hair and press. Not quite forcing him to take more, just holding him, scraping nail against his scalp which felt so good. Eggsy didn't go quite all the way down, he hated the feel of a cock in his throat, but he sucked and squeezed the last bit with his hand and listened to the sounds of pleasure Percival was making. This was better than every fantasy he had wanked to over the last three months.

Percival tugged his hair and that felt so good. He must have made a noise because Percival gripped his hair tight and pulled and Eggsy was completely hard at this point. "That is very acceptable," Percival said and smiled at him. Eggsy smiled back.

"I love you so much, Ollie," Eggsy said and dropped an extra kiss on his hip.

Percival tugged his hair again and Eggsy stood and went to lie down on the bed. Percival finished undressing and grabbed the lube and a condom from the night table. He moved Eggsy exactly how he wanted. "Don't let go of the headboard or I won't let you come. I like how you look all stretched out like that. My pretty Eggsy."

Eggsy melted at being called Percival's. "Whatever you want, yeah?"

"You as well," Percival replied.

"I want this," Eggsy promised and then cursed when Percival pushed a slicked finger into him. "When did you even get the lube open. Are you like a sex wizard or something?"

"Yes, it is my highest stat in D&D," Percival said and smirked as he pushed the finger in and out of Eggsy.

"You are such a troll," Eggsy said and rolled his hips upwards.

"No, a dwarf." Percival added a second finger. It was on the edge of two quick, almost painful but never hurt. The guy was a fucking sex wizard. "I won't hurt you," Percival promised.

"I know," Eggsy reassured. "Edge of it is bloody brilliant though."

"No bloody play, but definitely bruises," Percival promised.

"So very okay with that," Eggsy said and those long perfect fingers were brushing his prostate. "Ollie," he said.

"Yes?" Percival wasn't looking at his face, that intense gaze focused on Eggsy's cock and his arse as he pushed in a third finger.

"Nothing," Eggsy squeaked. He cleared his throat. "Just, Ollie."

"Eggsy," Percival replied and his fingers were pushing in and out and Eggsy had never felt so good just from a fingering before. "What is your recovery period like?"

"Decent, but like you get me off now, an hour before I am good to go again?" He moaned at the press against his prostate. "Maybe 45 minutes," he gasped.

"We'll play with that another time." Percival put on the condom and pulled Eggsy's hips up onto his lap. "Keep holding the headboard, you look divine."

"Whatever you want, baby," Eggsy said and cursed as Percival pushed into him. "But could you like touch my dick. Need those perfect fingers wrapped around me?" Percival just stared at him. "Please?" Eggsy asked. Percival was just staring at him. "Please, Ollie, will you touch my cock? I really really need it."

Percival changed their angle a little and then as he pulled out a bit and snapped his hips forward he did start to touch Eggsy's cock. It wasn't a perfect rhythm but it was close and it was hard and almost painful and was making Eggsy see fireworks. 

"Okay too much, too much, gonna come, Ollie," Eggsy warned. He hadn't been brought to the edge this fast since he was 17. 

"So come," Percival said.

"Too soon."

"Eggsy, come," Percival growled and pressed his thumb hard against the slit in Eggsy's cock and Eggsy shouted and spilled over the man's hand. He didn't let go of the headboard. He went a little fuzzy as Percival held his hips hard and pounded into him as he reached his climax. There would be bruises on his hips and he wanted to take pictures and send them to Percival. He felt Percival ease his hands off the headboard and the man moved about a bit and then they were cuddling. The cuddling had the softness that he had expected from the whole experience.

Percival was kissing his head and whispering happy words, praising words, and promises of love and care and it was all so sweet after how raw the sex had been. Eggsy could definitely live with that combination. "Eggsy, how was that?" Percival asked, and Eggsy could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

"So beyond acceptable it isn't even funny," Eggsy said. "I want so much more of that. Like all of that until we are ancient and break a hip doing that." He felt a kiss on his head and snuggled into the man. "We are spending the next three days in this bed."

"The desk in my office is a perfect height for fucking, and there is a bench in my shower."

"Okay, we can leave the bed," Eggsy agreed immediately and the laugh that he heard in his ear was the most perfect sound ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, I really hope that you enjoyed Ollie and Eggsy

"Come on, baby, make you shot and come home," New Merlin crooned.

Percival laughed a little as he looked through his scope. He had wondered if his relationship with Eggsy would change how New Merlin spoke to him and he was rather glad it didn't. "Three minutes," he replied. "Eggsy and I generally go out dancing when I return from a mission. Would you like to come out with us? Ask the person you still have your eye on?"

"I've heard a rumour they are a dreadful dancer," New Merlin said. "Wind's kicking up, agent."

"Compensating. And she is, just miserable no matter how I tried."

"You know who it is?"

"I do," Percival replied. "And if it helps she has her eye on you too. Something about hidden depths."

"Well then," New Merlin grinned. "You got anything to say?"

"Firing," Percival replied. And he took his shot and the woman fell down dead. He packed up. "Heading to the extraction point."

"Excellent work, agent."

"Ask her out and I'll let you have the chocolates I bought you. They are really good ones. Eggsy would enjoy them."

"You are so mean, baby."

"Ask Roxy out, Noah," he said and got in the car and went to the airplane.

"Okay," New Merlin said quietly. "Okay."

******************************************

The next night, Percival kissed Eggsy hard and then grabbed New Merlin's hand and they were on the dance floor and looking killer. They moved together well and it quickly grew filthy.

"Should I be jealous?" Roxy asked Eggsy. "The man I've had my eye on for months, is getting down with my sort of brother/uncle person."

"Or you could just find it as smoking hot as I do," Eggsy said. He was watching them hungrily. "Oh I am going to let that man to all sorts of things to me tonight."

Roxy shuddered a little. "Ollie and sex is weird."

"Ollie and sex is more brilliant than you will ever understand. Do you know how strong his arms are?" Eggsy sighed happily. "I'm going to have some many bruises tomorrow. He likes to take photos of them."

"Oh my god shut up now," Roxy begged. She hated dancing but that was more preferable than listening to this. She hurried over and stood in front of New Merlin. "Hi," she shouted.

New Merlin pulled himself off of Percival and wrapped his arms around Roxy and started to move them, slowly not giving a damn about the beat. "Hello, darling," he said and had her flushed against him.

"Well, I like this dancing," she said.

"All sorts of dancing in our future," New Merlin promised. "Just follow my lead."

Roxy grinned at him, "for now," she said. 

Percival smiled at them and pulled Eggsy in tight as well and they actually moved to the beat. "They looked acceptable together."

"Yeah, think they'll get on great," Eggsy agreed and looked up at Percival. "Missed you."

"Missed you as well. Are all my bruises on you gone?" he asked and Eggsy nodded. "Well we'll have to fix that tonight won't me?" He nipped at Eggsy's neck, not caring who saw. 

"Roxy, Noah, have a great night," Eggsy shouted and Percival let himself be dragged off the dance floor to home. He took several photos of Eggsy the next morning. New Merlin had been kind enough to create him a location for the pictures. He liked them when he was away. Eggsy looked so beautiful covered in his marks.

*******************************************

"That is acceptable work, Harry," Percival praised. Harry wasn't at his old times, but he was under three minutes for taking apart his gun. "Are you ready to start shooting?"

"Is that allowed?" Harry asked.

"It is, with supervision, just like any new shooter," Percival said. "Do you remember at all?"

"In my nightmares," Harry said. He voice was better, the speech therapy helping a lot. He looked at the parts and put them back together without any guidance. "I'm scared," he admitted.

"Of what?" Percival asked.

"Of not remembering, of remembering too much," he said. "That it will make the nightmares worse. What if..."

Percival looked at him and finished the sentence. "What if not remembering much is a mercy?"

"It breaks Gavin, that I don't remember much more about him. I hate when he looks sad," Harry said.

"Stop trying so hard," Percival suggested.

"I don't understand."

"Instead of remembering what was, discover what is. Ask him out on a date not to remember the hundreds you had before but to have a first one again." Percival went to the wall and got a loaded clip and handed it to Harry. Harry put it in and went to the line. He put in ear plugs and Percival showed him how to stand. "Live round," Percival called out. Harry's first shot missed completely and the second just clipped the paper.

Percival felt the change in Harry's body as muscle memory took over and the rest of his shots were near perfect. 

Harry carefully put the gun down and took out the ear plugs. "I don't want to remember this," he whispered and began to cry.

"I'll get Eggsy to hug you," Percival said and quickly texted his boyfriend. But it would take him a minute to get there and Percival disliked people in pain even when he felt uncomfortable with touching. He slowly reached out and held Harry's hand until Eggsy arrived. When Eggsy was comforting Harry, Percival went to Merlin and explained most of what happened. And when Merlin was unfathomably sad, Percival was able to hug him.

"You'll find your way," Percival promised.

"Thank you, Oliver," Merlin said and after a few moments went to find Harry.

**********************************

Percival looked at his desk in confusion. His computer and all his papers had been removed. Sour patch kid candies were on the table making a picture. He thought. He was pretty sure it was a picture. 

He stared at the one half that was blue with a pink nose and a bit of black at the end made with licorice. It was a couple minutes and then he smiled. Eeyore. Which meant the orange and black stripes were Tigger. It was a dreadful mess and a silly gesture and so very Eggsy. He ate Eeyore's nose and then realized that there was a small black velvet bag in Tigger's hands. He picked it up, incredibly curious.

Percival opened the bag and an engagement ring fell out.

Oh.

Oh.

He hurried down the hall to Eggsy's office and the man was typing and frowning as he always did as he typed and that giant wall sticker of Tigger was still up. Percival cleared his throat and held up the ring.

"Tell me you figured out what the candies looked like," Eggsy begged.

"After a moment, you really have little artistic talent."

"Who's good at images with sour candies?" Eggsy asked. "I thought it was quite brilliant. No one in the history of the word has proposed via a sour candy portrait of Eeyore and Tigger." He smiled at Percival. "Take all the time you need, Ollie." He went back to typing.

Percival didn't need time though. This was one of the very few things that didn't need a great deal of deliberation and thought.

Because there was only one thought in his mind.

Eggsy.

He went over and pulled Eggsy's chair out and pulled him up into a hard kiss. "This is acceptable," he said. "A forever acceptable. Until the end of time acceptable."

"Thought it was until death to part acceptable," Eggsy teased but it was clear he was feeling a million things.

"That is far too short a length of time. I'm going to love you until the end of all things."

"Fuck, Ollie, when you find your words, do you find your words."

"They're all for you," Percival said and kissed him again.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Wish My Heart Remembered You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581793) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox)




End file.
